Avatar Cuando la Sangre llama
by lupita leal
Summary: Aang y Katara siguen enamorados como siempre que para muchos "especialmente a los sabios del fuego" Katara no es la mujer ideal para Aang, aunque traten de impedir su amor gana, no todo es felicidad, cuando un dia los mas valioso que hay entre ellos les sea arebatado y en consecuencia el destino de ambos cambia
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos como les dije aquí les traigo una nueva Historia espero que les gusten:_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Esta historia ya le tenía en mente es un poco distinta a las otras que he subido y espero que sea de su agrado, gracias de antemano.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Una Pequeña Introducción: **_

_**Por fin al guerra termino y la amistad de nuestros amigos se ha solidaridad entre ellos, la relación de Aang y Katara floreció que ellos en realidad son almas gemelas, pero para muchos esa relación no debería de existir ¿Por qué? como es posible que Aang el ultimo maestro aire ande de novio con una maestra agua "es lo que piensas varios sabios del fuego" pero Aang siempre los a ignorados una cosa si es que le cuestione en asuntos que él sea el Avatar, otra su relación amorosa, en eso el a muchos los ha parado en seco y uno que otro a comprendido que él tiene la razón pero para otros NO, que debería de tener una novia "otros ya desean que se case" que no sea maestra para que así puedan surgir de nuevos los maestros del aire, pero al no le importa si han de surgir surgirán y si no será el destino que no quiera, pero su amor por su Diosa del Océano "a veces a si le dice a Katara" nadie se tendrá que meter o interferir en su relación nadie, absolutamente nadie porque solo ellos saben que nacieron el uno para el otro y su amor florecerá aunque algún día el destino los quiera separa, aunque sea la maldad del hombre que quiera destruir es amor y el más puro amor es el surgimiento de un ser.**_

_**Nación de fuego**_

_Aang y Katara estaban escondidos en uno de los jardines de la Nación de Fuego ese día era tan importante, porque ya se estaban festejando los primeros 10-años que a Zuko lo nombraron el Sr. Del Fuego, aprovechando que todo casi todo el mundo está en la fiesta ellos están festejando su amor, Aang ya no era aquel niño que Katara lo encontró en el iceberg ya era un hombre alto, guapo muy varonil de complexión delgada pero con una musculatura que desgraciadamente o afortunadamente a muchas les sacaba hasta el aire, y no se diga de Katara de por si era bonita con los años está más hermosa que nunca claro no tan alta como su novio pero si con un cuerpo con cuervas que a muchos envidian al Avatar con tan hermosa Mujer, ellos así como han crecido también su amor ha florecido cada día mas, ellos están estaban entre beso y beso _

_-Katara que te parece si vamos a tu habitación hay nadie se dará cuenta que estamos _

_-Aang… creo que tienes razón..._

_Apenas estaban a punto dirigirse_

_-¡Aang!_

_-¿Qué pasa Ojin? –le contesta todo molesto_

_-Discúlpame pero mi abuelo le urge hablar contigo –también molesta._

_-hash… ¿Qué no puede tu abuelo esperar hasta mañana?_

_-Lo siento pero ¡no!_

_-Está bien hay vamos_

_-Disculpa pero es a ti quien quiere hablar mi abuelo_

_Aang la ignora toma a Katara de su mano y se dirige en donde está el Sabio del Fuego_

_-¡Maestra Katara! ¡Avatar! _

_-¿Qué se le ofrece? –todo molesto le contesta_

_-Disculpe Avatar pero con usted deseamos hablar_

_-Lo que tengan que decirme Katara lo puede escuchar_

_-Bueno verán…_

_-Aang no te preocupes entra yo aquí te espero_

_-Katara amor… bien espérame aquí_

_Aang se despide leda un ligero beso a katara en eso Ojin también se queda afuera, el Sabio del Fuego deja entre abierta la puerta con la intención que ella escuche, especialmente Katara_

_-Bien ¿Qué desean?_

_-Avatar dígame para cuando usted se va a decidir en buscar mujer para casarse._

_-De que hablan Katara es mi novia como me cuestionan eso como se atreven a decir que busque mujer, si tengo a la mejor de todas_

_-Avatar por favor no se ponga así, si usted amara tanto a la Maestra Katara como dice ya era hora que usted se hubiera casado con ella_

_-Miren para su información, si fuera por mi ya estuviéramos casados, y no lo hemos hechos porque ustedes saben bien las razones si no es por otra cosa es por otra._

_Katara estaba escuchado lo que está pasando y de reojo ella ve a Ojin y se ve con una sonrisa de alegría mientras ella está furiosa a lo que esta pasado ahí adentro_

_-Bien, bien Avatar usted debe de pensar en el futuro de los nómadas aires_

_-¡Claro que pensado! Muy pronto va a empezar en la Isla de Ciudad Republica la construcción la Isla del Templo del Aire._

_-Si Avatar, pero nosotros decimos que usted tenga hijos_

_-¡HIJOS!_

_-Si Avatar, debería de buscar una mujer pero que no sea maestra para que usted domine y le dé hijos ¡maestros aire!_

_-¿Qué? –Aang grita furioso_

_-Avatar no se ponga así piense_

_-No, no ustedes no piensan que creen que soy…._

_Mientras las cosas se están poniendo pesadas en la sale Katara y Ojin siguen escuchando lo que esta pasado ahí adentro cuando—_

_-¡Katara por fin te encontré! -¿Qué pasa Toph? –Sokka te está buscando es urgente cava de recibir una carta de la tribu y son malas noticias_

_Ella se sorprende piensa en el Mostro Pakku y en Gran-Gran porque ellos no pudieron venir al festejo, ellas salen corriendo de ahí mientras las cosas se ponen cada vez peor en la sala con los sabios del fuego._

_-Avatar piense por favor que posibilidad tiene usted, si la maestra Katara no le da hijos maestros aires_

_-Bueno eso es entre ella y yo y de nadie más_

_-¡Pero Avatar!_

_-¡NO! He dicho que no, si he de tener hijos seria con Katara con ella y nadie más, y si me disculpan tengo una cita muy importante_

_Aang sale de ahí todo furioso enojado que se sorprende que ella no esté esperándolo_

_-Aang si la buscas binó la maestra ciega por ella_

_-Dirás la Maestra Toph_

_-Bueno si ella bueno Aang para decirte que mi abuelo tiene razón de lo que te estaba diciendo_

_-¿Qué? ¡Como te enteraste!_

_-Veras desde aquí todo se oye_

_Aang se pone más furioso la deja sola y trata de buscar a Katara para averiguar que escucho ella, en eso él se dirige a su habitación entra y se sorprende que ella está haciendo maletas –_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_-Aang…-se lo dice entre la voz cortada –cava de llegar una carta urgente de la tribu diciendo que el Maestro Pakku está muy grave y pide de nuestra presencia._

_El se acerca para abrazarla pero se sorprende a su rechazo – ¡te dije que tengo que iré! –Katara espérame voy con ustedes domas deja preparar appa para salir –ella asiente su petición-_

_Aang sale corriendo prepara appa para su salida rumbo hacia la tribu ahora tengo que espera al llegar para ver que escucho ella, salieron de la nación del fuego tanto Katara, Sokka, Suki y el iban callados esta vez ella no iba con él en la cabeza de appa su mirada estaba triste y no es por demás a pesar del carácter fuerte del maestro Pakku siempre ha sido de un buen corazón_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur**_

-¡Gran-Gran!

_-¡Mis niños!_

_-¿Cómo está el Maestro Pakku? –Gran_

_-Hija mal fue de repente que pidió a todos su presencia_

_-Bien déjame entrar_

_En eso Katara entra empieza a curarlo pero se sorprende que sus poderes no funcionan_

_-¡Katara! ¡Hija! No te esmeres ya llego mi hora_

_Katara se le salen las lagrimas a la revelación del maestro –No maestro déjeme intentarlo –no hija no – por favor llama a todos ¿quieres? _

_Ella sale le pide a todos que entres que el pide su presencia_

_-Aang, Aang ha sido todo un honor en conocerte_

_-No maestro Pakku el honor ha sido todo mío _

_-Hakoda, Sokka hijos gracias por aceptarme como un miembro más de la familia_

_-Al contrario Gran-Pakku –le dice Sokka_

_-Si Pakku al contrario –Hakoda le dice_

_En eso entras los miembros del Loto Blanco a despedirse de, cuando pide hablar con su esposa, entra Kanna hablar con el, en eso ella grita de dolor, "el Maestro Pakku ya está en el mundo de los espíritus", todos se entera de la pérdida tanto como en la tribu agua del norte, como los otros reinos, el pidió que su cuerpo se quedara en la tribu del sur, y su despedida de este mundo se hará con la tradición del las dos tribus y miembro del Loto Blanco, con canticos, veladas se hace el funeral para la despedida de un gran maestro el maestro de un carácter incorregible que solo una niña le pudo mostrar que también las mujeres tienen el derecho de aprender el arte del agua control y le dio a ella la tarea una de las más importantes de su vida de entrenar al Avatar porque solo ella tiene el carácter, la determinación y voluntad de enseñar, los días pasados y llego el momento que la vida tienes que seguir su curso pero el curso a de cambiar un poco, Katara estaba viendo el atardecer en el polo cuando la sacan de sus pensamientos_

_-¡Katara!_

_-¡Aang! ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Sabes mañana regreso a Ciudad Republica y pensaba si querías regresar conmigo_

_-Aang discúlpame pero pienso quedarme una temporada aquí en la tribu no deseo dejar a Gran-Gran sola_

_-el suspira –te entiendo_

_El se acerca la abraza y ella responde a su abrazo se besan al separarse se miran a los ojos –Katara quiero que sepas que siempre te amar_

_-Yo también Aang yo también _

_Y viendo el atardecer juntos aun no saben qué destino los espera…_

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos como les dije aquí les traigo una nueva Historia espero que les gusten:_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Nota para recordarles que la clasificación es "T" **_

_**Este capítulo me base viendo una película épica que a pesar de los tiempos modernos la condición de la mujer sigue igual**_

_**TRIBU AGUA DEL SUR**_

_2-meses después:_

_Katara todavía seguía en la tribu asiéndole compañía a Gran-Gran y a su padre ella se estaba haciendo cargo del grupo de niños que el maestro Pakku tenia y da clases de curación para mujeres y hombres que quieran aprender el arte de curación , ya dos meses de la muerte de su maestro pero lo que más le duele es la ausencia de Aang porque especialmente ese día ellos cumplirían 10-años de novios , ella estaba viendo el atardecer de ese día contemplando como ha pasado el tiempo nunca pensó que amaría tanto a su joven maestro aire que siente que sin el no puede vivir, pero lo que más le duele es lo que escucho de los sabios de fuego, que posibilidad tendría ella de darle a Aang hijos nómadas aires, porque ella es maestra agua cuando…_

_-Katara hija ¿estas bien?_

_-SI papa, si –Hakoda medio sonríe –Hija vengo avisarte que te llego un paquete que viene del reino tierra –gracias papa –_

_Katara entra a su casa se dirige a su habitación para averiguar que paquete es, lo ve es algo larga, lo abre y sus ojos se impresiona lo que tiene ese paquete – ¡"Azucenas Pandas"! Viene con una carta KATARA AMOR TE ENVIO ESTAS FLORES PARA RECORDARTE QUE CUMPLIMOS 10-AÑOS DE NOVIOS SON 10-AZUCENAS PANDAS QUE CORRESPONDE A CADA UNA DE UN AÑO DE NUESTRO AMOR, TE EXTRAÑO TANTO ESPERO VERTE PRONTO CON TODO MI AMOR AANG._

_Ha katara se le salen las lagrimas no, "no pensé que se acordaba Aang también te extraño que deseo verte, por los espíritus ¿Porque no puedo estar ha lado?, ¿Porque nadie quiere que estemos juntos?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" -ella seguía llorando ¿al porque nadie quería que ella estuviera con él?_

_Pero ella no se daba cuenta, que hay una persona que la ha estado observando de su extraño comportamiento _

_-¡Katara!_

_-¿Qué pasa? Gran_

_-ella suspira –hija yo se que a ti te pasa algo_

_-también suspira –Gran yo…_

_-no me tienes confianza no me salgas que estas aquí por mi porque no te creo -Katara arquea su ceja a lo que su abuela está descubriendo –_

_Vamos hija estoy esperando –Gran veras… yo no he regresado ¿Por qué? Nadie quieres que Aang y yo estemos juntos_

_-Katara por favor no me vengas que tu padre o tu hermano… -Gran, no, no es eso -¿entonces? –no quieren que este con el ¿Por qué yo soy maestra agua? …_

_-¿Qué? …¡como porque tú eres maestra agua!_

_-suspira –veras los sabios del fuego -¡Ha los sabios! –_

_Katara le platica lo que escucho y lo que ella opina_

_-Pues eres una tonta al creerte lo que dicen_

_Ella abres sus ojos -¿Gran porque me lo dices?_

_-¿Por qué será? –Katara hija dime apoco esa persona que quieren para Aang le va ha segura que le dará hijos ¿maestros aires?_

_Katara piensa y razona –creo que no, no lo sé Gran –_

_-Katara Katara veras siempre a la mujer se le ha cuestionado los hijos que si el primogénito no resulta ser varón es porque la mujer tiene la culpa, o porque si ha dado puras hijas también tiene la culpa, Katara piensa mira que no ves que hay un ejemplo en ti, en nuestra familia por ¡los espiritas Katara! –Gran le dice molesta- -Mira hija yo, tu abuelo, tus padres "¡no eran maestros agua!" –mi madre y mi padre ellos que fueron tus bisabuelos eran maestros agua yo no naci porque uno de la familia era un no maestro, Katara dime quien te va segura que el primer hijo de Aang es o será maestro aire _

_Katara se sorprende a la revelación que da su abuela se muerde el labio antes de preguntar_

_-¿Qué me aconsejas?_

_-ella suspira –mira hija creo que falta poco a que se terminen de construir el nuevo templo del aire ¿verdad?_

_-Si, Gran_

_-Bien deja que pase el tiempo, y cuando llegue es día y si todavía los sentimientos de ambos siguen igual, entonces si Katara que te importe el mundo entero claro hija que sea el "matrimonio" no me vengas que te quieres ir a vivir con él porque yo no lo acepto –katara se sonroja a lo que su abuela le aconseja – yo sé hija que sigues siendo doncella –ella abre los ojos -¡GRAN! Como, como tu –Hija soy tu abuela, curandera, partera, mujer adulta, yo sé cuando una mujer es doncella y no, te voy a confesar algo pero creo que tú lo sabes Suki no era doncella cuando se caso son tu hermana –ella se sorprende a lo que le dice - ¡Gran! –yo se que ellos tuvieron relaciones antes del matrimonio –Katara traga saliva, si ella sabía que su hermano y Suki ya tenía relaciones antes de la boda - -Gran suspira te voy a dar un consejo se lo dije a tu madre a Suki y te lo dijo a ti, porque esto me lo dijo mi madre el consejo es para que tu matrimonio perdure y que nadie te quite a tu marido es tenerlo contento - -¿contento? Como Gran – ella sonríe y se acalora a lo que a su nieta tiene que decirle –Bueno para que nadie te quite tu marido es tenderlo contento en la intimidad como en la comida –Katara se le suben los colores suda, tose al lo que su abuela le rebelo -¡Gran…! _

_Ella ríe –Katara hija en esta vida todos los hombres a los muy santos tienen su lado salvaje, no me vengas que cuando tu y Aang se besan no lo has sentido como si quiere algo mas –Katara se pone roja si muchas veces entre ellos fueran algo más que besos – en eso ella recuerda a lo que las muchachas le confesaron que la primera vez duele, se muerde el labio a lo que le tiene que preguntar –Gran si es verdad ¿que duele? -Gran sonríe –Si hija y uno sangra, a veces sientes que en ese momento lo que quieres que termine pero al poco te acostumbras y lo disfrutas hija -¡Gran! -tu me preguntaste ahora te aguantas _

_Katara sonreía a lo que su abuela le estaba confesando y pesando en su querido maestro aire como seria estar con él en la intimidad será como le han platicado las muchachas o otras platicas que a veces ellos se vuelven agresivos salvajes al tener a una mujer en su cama, son muchas cosas pero aun desea estar con su querido maestro y un día amanecer con él._

_**Comentario sugerencias gracias **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado **_

_**SugarQueen y Mitzka Avatar**_

_**ISLA DEL TEMPLO DEL AIRE (bueno casi fundada)**_

_6-meses después:_

_Aang estaba contemplando uno de los acantilados de la Isla, como en estos meses el tiempo ha volado, primero desafortunadamente la muerte del maestro Pakku, luego que todavía no cabe de entender el por que tiene los sabios del fuego con buscarle una esposa "mas bien es el abuelo de Ojin" disque para que le dé hijos maestros aires, no entiende eso, pero bueno y lo otro de Katara de ella no ha sabido nada, bueno casi nada, él sabe que las flores que le mando si las recibió, porque Sokka le dijo, pero aun no se explica porque las cartas que le ha mandado no ha recibido contestación alguna de ello, el espera que venga a la inauguración de la isla, que en realidad pensó en un futuro no lejano formar una familia con ella, pero ya con este tiempo que ha pasado no sabe qué pensar, será que ya no lo ama, por eso el no ha recibido contestación a sus cartas, el no entiende eso, el solo sabe que la sigue amando con locura y espera que este día puedan arreglar sus diferencias aclarando lo que esta pasado, -el sigue suspirando, cuando –_

_-¡Avatar Aang!_

_-Shain que te he dicho_

_-Bueno Aang ya están llegando los invitados_

_-Dime Shani ella ya llego_

_-No, Aang todavía no_

_-el suspira –bueno deja ir con los invitados_

_Aang se acerca a las personas que están llegando para dar inicio a la fundación de la isla del templo del aire, él sabe que es el inicio de que su cultura no morirá, el ve llegando personas de las naciones del reino tierra, de la nación del fuego y de las tribus aguas, pero en realidad a la única persona que con ansias desea ver, es a su Si-Fu a su preciosa Diosa del Océano es a ella que quiere ver, en eso oye que comenta que su mirada se alza a quienes están entrando –es Hakoda y viene con Katara, cuando él la ve su corazón se paraliza ante hermosa belleza, pero oye un cometario que lo saca de sus pensamientos _

_-¿Oye esa no es la maestra Katara?_

_-Si, pero que hermosa es, no sé como el Avatar la dejo ir_

_-¿Cómo que la deje ir? –el volta a ver quien dice ese comentario cuando vuelven a decir_

_-Si por la nieta del sabio del fuego_

_-O que tonto es el Avatar, quien será el afortunado que gane su amor_

_En eso Aang trata de ir para callar rumores cuando alguien carraspea_

_-Aang ya hay que empezar la ceremonia_

_-Si Shani hay voy – el carraspea tratando de llamar la atención de sus invitados- Gracias a todos por su presencia aquí en la isla para que quede oficialmente llamada como la Isla del Templo del Aire y para que pertenezca oficialmente ya como una de las cuatro naciones que la cultura de los nómadas del aire volverán a surgir, bien empecemos._

_La ceremonia empieza con canticos inciencios y campanadas, pidiéndole a los espíritus su bendición a este nuevo hogar para la espiritualidad del surgimiento de los nómadas y la formación de familias que algún día llegaran el retorno de los Maestros del Aire, en eso cuando termina de hacer el recorrido por toda la isla y hacer oficialmente hay que cortar el listón de inauguración del lugar, Aang se dirige a buscar a Katara para que ella sea la madrina de Honor porque es ella en realidad que el sueño de Aang se está haciendo, fue ella quien le dio su apoyo y los nuevos acólitos para que vivan en la isla, siempre la han querido por ser ella, no por ser la novia del Avatar , en eso que él ve a su amada_

_-¡Katara me arias el Honor de cortar el listón_

_-ella se sonroja a la petición –claro Aang es todo un Honor para mi_

_-Si Maestra Katara para nosotros también –le dice Shani él es uno de los acólitos de Aang de máxima confianza_

_En eso Katara corta el listón todo es alegría porque ya los acólitos del aire pertenece a la Cuatro Naciones, todo es jubilo ante bello acontecimiento ante esta nueva era de nómadas aires, Katara regresa con su padre Aang al ver a donde se dirige va tras de ella cuando…_

_-Avatar Aang muchas felicidades_

_-Ha si gracias Señores del fuego, pero si me disculpan tengo invitados que atender –Aang los deja casi con las palabras en la boca, en realidad lo que le importa es hablar con su amada –Ya sé cómo hacer para que no me interrumpan –Aang se dirige a la orquesta y pide que de una vez que empieza el baile, en eso se dirigía a Katara –Carraspea –Katara me arias el honor de bailar conmigo –ella le sonríe -claro Aang –en eso ellos se dirigen a la pista para que inaugurar el baile, cuando –Aang nos están viendo –imagínate que estamos solo tú y yo –ella le sonríe como aquella vez en la cueva clandestina de la nación del fuego esa misma sonrisa coqueta se la volvió a dar, en eso el la contempla no sé cómo no me ha dado un ataque al tenerla cerca con eso vestido, que con su belleza deslumbra mas "el vestido de Katara es de un azul como el de sus ojos todo pegadito hasta su cadera y cae suelta hasta el piso el cuello es de tipo ojal que enseña sus hermosos hombros y todo el contorno bordado con signo del agua pero de un azul claro" que hermosa es mi Diosa del Océano pero esta Diosa tiene que ser para mí en eso_

_-Aang nos estamos saliendo de la pista de baile_

_-Esa es mi intención, ven quiero mostrarte algo –ella asiente a la petición_

_El la lleva en donde construyo lo que sería en un futuro su casa_

_-¡Guau! Aang que grande es la casa me imagino que es a dónde vas a vivir_

_El se sorprende a lo que le dice –dirás en donde vamos a vivir Katara_

_Ella se sorprende también a su respuesta en eso ella se dirige hacia el balcón que hay en la habitaciones de la casa_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara? ¿Qué ya no me amas? _

_Ella se sorprenda a su confesión –Aang yo te amo más que nunca pero…_

_-¡Pero qué Katara!_

_-Aang…-ella traga saliva –suspira- sabes te acuerdas aquel día que estuvimos en la fiesta de Zuko_

_-Si Katara que pasa con eso –veras yo… yo escuche todo – él se le acerca la abraza en eso con su mano hace que ambos se miren a los ojos y le un ligero beso, el también suspira –Katara amor no me importa lo que importa es lo que tú y yo nos amamos – ella se separa de él -¿Aang por favor yo quiero que seas feliz? –Katara yo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo –el vuelve acercarse a ella –Katara, mi Katara, mírame yo te amo –Aang piensa en tu cultura, en tu raza, en los maestros del aire –le dice gritando casi llorando –Katara –el suspira –mira mi cultura nunca va a morir y en cuestión de mi raza, tu eres mi todo KATARA –ella se muerde el labio –Aang has pensado qué posibilidad hay que si algún día bueno tu y yo tengamos un bebe y no resulte ser maestro aire –se lo dice con toda la cara roja –El la acerca mas le susurra a su oído bueno Katara tendríamos que intentarlo hasta que algún día nos naciera uno, pero si no bueno, el destino no abra querido, pero amor no hay que pensar en eso porque hay un ejemplo en ti –Katatara suspira –si ya lo sé –bien amor –en eso Aang se arrodilla ante su amada ella abre mas los ojos cuando_

_-Katara aceptas a este humilde monje que lo único que te ofrece es esta humilde casa y un gran corazón que te ama con locura, bueno Katara de la tribu agua del sur aceptas ha este monje locamente enamorado de ti como esposo –Aang le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –ella también se arrodilla para estar igual que el –y tu maestro aire aceptarías a esta humilde campesina de la tribu del agua como tu esposa –ella también sonríe de oreja a oreja –cuando ambos dicen -¡SI! –Aang toma ha Katara la carga en marcha nupcial y con su aire control hace girar que ambos ríen, el se detiene se miran a los ojos, se besan para sellar su amor poco a poco van retrocediendo hasta que Katara siente que su espalda topa con una de las paredes de la habitación, poco a poco sus besos se van intensificando el la abraza mas pegada a él que poco a poco Aang va bajando por su mejilla, su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y nuevamente regresar a sus labios entre beso y beso le dice—Katara no sabes cuánto te amo, cuanto te deseo que ya quiero que seas mi esposa –el la trae más hacia él cuando Katara abre sus ojos a los siente, traga saliva –Aang… Aang… cariño hay que regresar a la fiesta –el se sorprende a su petición –Katara discúlpame yo –el se volta todo apenado –Aang para cuando… ¿te gustaría que nos casáramos? –Aang volta con una sonrisa y vuelve hacia ella –Para cuando tu queras Katara si fuera por mi ahorita mismo nos casamos –ella se acerca lo abraza y con todo gusto acepta su abrazo –Aang que te parece si dentro de 4-meses –Me parece perfecto mi Diosa del Mar –el le da un ligero beso dentro de 4-meses Katara pero tengo que pedirte algo –claro Aang lo que tú quieras –el se rasca la cabeza –veras Katara quisiera que fuera aquí en la isla, que nuestra boda que sea casi privada los mas allegados a nosotros estarían en nuestra boda y discúlpame pero no quiero anunciar que nos vamos a casar –¿porque Aang? –el suspira veras amor si por mi fuera después que nos casemos quisiera que todo el mundo supiera Katara tengo miedo que algo pase –ella le agarra de su mejilla y le da un ligero beso –te comprendo Aang, te entiendo –bien hay que regresar a la fiesta –si Aang hay que regresar _

_Cuando salen de la casa hay alguien que los están esperando –y bien para cuando él la boda -¡Toph! –ambos sonríe –bien Toph pero nos tienes que guardar el secreto,_

_-No me digan que piensan en fugarse_

_-Aang se rasca la cabeza –no Toph_

_-Mira Toph estas invitada mañana en la casa de Sokka hay Aang hablara con papa para pedir mi mano_

_Aang traga saliva a lo que Katara está diciendo –Mañana, mañana Katara_

_-Si Aang, no me digas que le tienes miedo a mi padre_

_-Ja, ja, ja al que le tiene miedo es a tu hermano que cree que con su bumerán lo va a matar_

_El se pone todo rojo –Aang… -No Katara no es eso –Entonces –ella arquea su ceja –si bien Mañana –_

_-Voy a estar ahí no quiero perderme a lo que tu hermano le va hacer a pies ligero reina del azúcar, pero hay que regresar porque todo el mundo está preguntando por ti _

_-Bien Katara –Si Aang vamos._

_El la toma de la mano y ambos se dirigen a la fiesta, muchos al verlos se alegran que ellos están de regreso, pero otros no... Pero la fiesta sig_ue con la celebración de esta gloriosa noche se ha formado una nueva nación y el surgi_miento de otra que muy pronto sus destinos quedaran entrelazados._

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Katara se había levantado temprano andaba buscando a Suki su cuñada para pedirle un favor_

_-¡Suki!_

_-Katara, como amaneciste ¿Pensé que todavía seguías dormida?_

_Ella se sonroja al comentario _

_-Suki quisiera pedirte un favor veras –le dice toda nerviosa_

_-Katara no te preocupes ya todo esta arreglado_

_Ella se sorprende -¿Cómo que todo arreglado? ¡Suki_

_-ella le sonríe –ya sé que Aang va venir a comer para pedir tu mano_

_-¡como, como lo sabes! ¡Suki! , fue ¡Toph! Verdad -si Katara fue ella –ella se molesta –va ver esta cuando la vea –Cálmate tu padre y tu hermano no saben que va venir Aang y mucho menos a pedir tu mano –ella le da una ligera sonrisa –pero que esperas para arreglarte Katara tienes que esta bonita para esta hermosa ocasión –Gracias Suki –de nada Katara acuérdate que somos hermanas –Si Suki hermanas._

_Mientras que Katara se arregla hay otra persona que está con los nervios de punta al otro lado de la Ciudad._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_-Dime Shani como me veo y usted Shama ¿estoy bien? –le dice Aang a sus acólitos ellos son el matrimonio de su máxima confianza –la esposa de Shani sonríe –Aang tranquilízate ten calma –como que me tranquilízate si voy a ir a la casa de Sokka a pedir la mano de ¡Katara! –los acólitos sonríen -Aang porque no vas a meditar un rato todavía falta para que te vayas -el suspira –si, si creo que tienen razón –el sale a medita para este paso que va dar no sabe a quién le tiene tanto miedo a su padre o a Sokka , respira trata de meditar para tranquilizarse –si de verdad necesitaba esto ahora creo que ya estoy listo _

_**Regresamos a la casa de Sokka**_

_En eso una de las personas que ayudan a Suki en su casa_

_-Sra. Suki mire es el bisonte del Avatar _

_-Si gracias –Bienvenido Aang a tu casa_

_Aang sonríe –gracias Suki y Katara_

_En eso ella lo grita -¡Aang! Ya llegaste cariño_

_-si amor te dije que no te iba a fallar –el traga saliva ante el acontecimiento –ella se la acerca y lo besa –el sonríe –bueno espero ya que nos casemos así siempre me recibas amor –ella le sonríe –claro mi futuro esposo –el sonríe de oreja a oreja si su esposo –ambos vuelven a besarse cuando…-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Sokka yo veras -traga saliva –el viene hablar con papa -Sokka arquea su ceja - ¿se puede saber? -lo sabrás a su debido tiempo –le dice Katara –si me disculpas, ben Aang -Aang traga saliva -adiós Sokka -en eso ¡Suki! ¿Que está pasando? –le grita a su esposa -Sokka ¿Qué pasa? -dime tu sabes algo ¡verdad! -en eso apenas su esposa le iba a contestar cuando… -Sra. Suki ya llegaron los invitados - ¡Invitados!... dime Suki ¿Qué está pasando? -Hola Concejal bumerán -¡Toph! Tu sabes algo verdad "ella hace señas que tiene su boca cerrada" –Toph por favor -¡NO! Concejal -Hola Sokka, Suki, Toph -les dice Zuko y familia "Mai la bebe de ambos Honora y claro el tío Iroh" - ¡Me pueden decir que está pasando! Dice gritando cuando…._

_-Sokka no hay necesidad que grites_

_-Pero padre ellos saben algo que no me quieren decir_

_En eso ve a su hermana y Aang muy agarraditos de la mano_

_-Ustedes ¿que traen?_

_-Sokka, Aang vino a pedir la mano de tu hermana_

_-¿Qué como que la mano?_

_-¡Sokka! –le gritan_

_-Digo porque la mano, mejor que se la lleve toda_

_-¡HA! Hijo ya me ibas asustado_

_-Padre como crees_

_-Pues felicidades a ambos les deseamos toda la dicha del mundo_

_-Gracias Iroh_

_-Pero mejor pasen la comida ya esta -les dice Suki_

_-Gracias Suki –todos le dicen_

_En eso Sokka agarra a Aang de su toga cuando –Pobre de ti monje calvo si me entero que haces llorar a mi hermana, mi bumerán y yo te perseguiremos por todo el mundo aunque sea también en el mundo de los espíritus_

_-Sokka yo como crees –Aang traga saliva esta todo rojo cuando…-Aang cariño ¿Que pasa? -Katara amor nada -en eso los ve a ambos cuando..._

_-Sokka pobre de ti si le haces algo a Aang -El pone cara de inocente -Hermanita como crees yo, verdad Aang que nada está pasando -el pone cara que si dice algo el ya sabe -Claro amor tu hermano me estaba felicitando -Mmmm. Bien hay que entrar al comedor _

_En el transcurso de la comida se hizo amena agradable todo felicidad cuando…Gran-Gran comenta_

_-Para cuando es la boda _

_-Gran dentro de 4-meses –dice Katara_

_-¿Cómo dentro 4-meses? Cuando Suki y yo pensamos en casarnos tardamos en un año en planear la boda_

_-Sokka tu no cambias escogimos esa fecha porque dentro 4-meses Aang y yo cumplimos años de Novios_

_-Si Sokka fue el día que le declare mi amor a tu hermano y nos hicimos novios_

_-Si fue ese día en el dragón del jazmín que Sokka los cacho besándose ¡verdad! –dice Mai_

_-Creo que ese no fue su primer beso –dice Toph_

_En eso todos voltean a verlos a ambos, Katara y Aang estaban tan rojos que Sokka como siempre exploto, abraza a Aang cuando –Dime monje calvo desde cuando tu y mi hermana se estaban besuqueando en mis espaldas –Aang traga saliva, Katara esta tan roja como un tomate, en eso Hakoda les daba una mirada de furia cuando -Ja,ja,ja, si supieran desde cuando, piernas locas y la reina azucarada se besaban, ellos ya estarían muertos por tu bumerán - ¿Qué dices Toph—Grita Sokka -¡POR FAVOR CALMATE SOKKA! -le grita Gran-Gran -si vamos a si, tú no eres un santo cuando te casaste con Suki -en eso todos se le quedan viendo que ahora la que esta roja es Suki -Katara sonríe de orgullo a lo que sabe - si hermanito quieres que le diga a todos - ¿Qué tu qué? ¡KATARA! -Por favor hay que calmarse –dice Hakoda_

_-Bien decían que dentro de 4-meses es la boda verdad –nuevamente dice Hakoda_

_-Si Hakoda, vera –el suspira –le comenta a Katara que deseo que la boda sea en la isla con todos nuestros amigos y uno que otra persona importante porque desea que nuestra boda sea algo intima casi privada._

_-Pero Aang tu eres el Avatar de seguro muchas personas querían asistir –le dice Sokka_

_Aang vuelve a suspirar –Sokka yo veras –en eso Gran lo interrumpe -yo estoy de acuerdo con Aang –Todos dicen lo mismo que Gran -Aang sonríe y les da las gracias y su apoyo._

_-Bien Yo los apoyo chicos –suspira Hakoda –bien dentro de 4-meses es la boda _

_Ya que estaban planeando los últimos detalles de la boda se le acerca Zuko a Aang –Oye Aang desea estas que nadie se entre por lo que ha pasado con las sabios de fuego verdad -Si Zuko mas bien por el abuelo de Ojin – Te entiendo y comprendo acuérdate que con el ya he tenido mis diferencias y nos son muy agradables que digamos -Yo lo sé Zuko y te agradezco que me comprendas pero ustedes si van a venir a mi boda verdad -Claro Aang no me la perdería de nada -en eso Zuko se ríe -¿de qué te ríes? Me imagino Sokka con su bumerán apuntándote para que no te arrepientas y dejes plantada a Katara en el altar -El traga saliva –si verdad -Animo Aang ya sabes que es una broma -claro que lo se Zuko._

_Aang piensa conociendo bien a Sokka lo cree que sea capaz de eso o algo mas pero feliz porque todos están de acuerdo con su boda que ya ansia casarse y estar con ella y que nadie los puedas separar._

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del templo del aire**_

_4-meses después_

_Aang había despertado antes del amanecer, más bien deseaba ver el amanecer antes de que los nervios empezaran a carcomerse porque a pesar de todo el gran día llego, si el día de su boda con el amor de su vida, el disque que pidió casi a todo el mundo que nadie se enterara de su boda por temor a que algo saliera mal o que alguien les estropear el momento, el mismo por poco iba a echar a perderlo todo con el amor de su vida con Katara –suspira – recuerda que el día que fue a la casa de Sokka hablar con su padre a pedirle su mano luego de ese día ella tuvo que regresar a la tribu para que ella encuentre quien ocupara su lugar en la escuela que el maestro Pakku Fundo y también quien se encargara de enseñar el arte de curar, porque ella ya casándose con El iba a renunciar a sus clases en la tribu porque se iba a convertir ella ya en la Sra. Del Avatar y en consecuencia a ello acompañarlo a Él a todas partes que fueran necesario, pero por los espíritus nunca pensó que dentro De Él existía un instinto animal, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad El iba a estropear todo fue exactamente hace 2-meses sin querer encontró cera de la isla una cordillera en las montañas y descubrió una manada de "bisontes voladores" ¡si bisontes! Era tanta su emoción que cuando llego Katara inmediatamente la llevo para mostrárselo pero nunca pensó que al ver a "Appa" en celo y montado arriba de una "hembra" el también sintió la necesidad como el –que estúpido fui casi en ese instante iba a echar a perder toda la pureza de su amada- -vuelve a suspirar –si no fuera por los lémures que aparecieron en ese instante que el reaccionara a lo que estaba haciendo y Katara le hiciera saber que si en todos estos años entre ellos "se han aguantado" hay que esperar, que se aguantara, entonces comprendió aunque El sea un monje sigue siendo un hombre. Medita y comprende muchas cosas de la vida, no tuvo un Padre que lo guiara el único que se le podría llamar padre es al monje Gyatson aunque él lo perdió cuando era todavía un niño y luego su enamoramiento con Katara fue creciendo que muchas veces si sintió la necesidad de estar con ella, pero a pesar el destino nunca lo dejo solo para cualquier dudad siempre contaba con Iroh y Zuko algunas veces Sokka, pero en cuestión de hombre a hombre y hablando de la mujer que ama nunca de eso hablaría con él, pero en fin el día llego y Katara como siempre lo perdono, ahora espera que cuando de veras la tenga cerca que eses instinto no se le salga de control porque no desea lastimarla, no podría, no viviría para eso.- cuando siente que alguien se aproxima …_

_-Aang_

_-Si dime Shani_

_-ya están llegado las personas que van a arreglar el templo para la boda_

_-sonríe –que pasen ellos saben cómo van a reglar el templo _

_-Aang_

_-Si dime_

_-Estas nervioso_

_-te confieso algo –le dice al acolito todo rojo y apenado – estoy temeroso_

_-¡temeroso!_

_-Si tengo miedo de fallarle en todos los aspectos -Shani le sonríe –mira Aang es normal yo el consejo que te doy como hombre casado que nunca pierdan la comunicación aunque sea lo más mínimo, que se hablen, que ella te diga lo que no le gusta y tu le hagas saber lo que a ti no te gusta, es una de la bases del matrimonio -Aang le sonríe y se despiden con una reverencia de gratitud –_

_El día pasa que en un instante llego la hora que hay que arreglarse, los acólitos le regalaron para su boda un nuevo traje de Maestro Aire en eso le habla._

_-¡Aang!_

_-¡Zuko!_

_-listo -le sonríe-_

_-Si más que listo –suspira- si ya estoy para compartir mi vida con Katara_

_-me alegra oírte decir eso –ambos de abrazan -¡Aang! -¡Sokka! –el también lo abraza - listo Aang -si Sokka mas que listo –que bueno porque ya va ha empezar todo -en eso se abrazan -bien Aang –Sokka traga saliva—ahora serás mi cuñado -Aang se rasca la cabeza -si cuñado -en eso Zuko se ríe -y bien cuñado hay que irnos -_

_Aang baja en donde va ser la ceremonia Iroh será el juez él lo hizo cuando Zuko y Sokka de casaron y que más bien que él para que oficie la ceremonia en eso empieza oírse la música de entrada anunciado que viene Katara y al verla tan hermosa entrando del brazo de Hakoda su corazón saltaba de alegría al contemplarla –que hermosa se ve –dice -Si Aang si mi hermana se ve hermosa -el le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando en eso Hakoda se la entrega -Aang te entrego la más preciado -Hakoda con Honor y alegra acepto -ambos se sonríen al verse que Aang le da un beso en su mano de aceptación, le susurra –que hermosa eres –ella se sonroja -si se ve hermosa con su vestido blanco casi el mismo diseño que el día de la inauguración de la isla con la única diferencia que esta con los diseños de los símbolos del agua y del aire en tonos azules y amarillo, se es hermosa en eso Iroh carraspea al momento de empezar la ceremonia_

_-Gracias a todos por estar presente en este día tan importante ante mi están Aang y Katara no el Avatar ni la Maestra sino dos personas que el destino deseo que sus vidas se entrelazadas con el amor puro y sincero, el amor de una pareja que han decidido formarse en uno, en una unidad que es el matrimonio, la formación del sagrado matrimonio y futuro de una familia porque ambos al unirse forman una familia. Bueno_

_Katara de la tribu agua aceptas a Aang como tu esposo - ¡Si acepto!_

_Aang Avatar maestro aire aceptas a Katara como tu esposa - ¡Si claro que acepto!_

_Bueno en eso que se acercan los acólitos "ellos traen un listón amarillo y los unen con sus manos" con este listón que sus vidas quedan unidos, la vela "se acerca Zuko y Mai" que este fuego sea la luz que los guie, en eso una persona de la tribu agua apaga la vela , así como el agua apago el fuego que su amor nunca se pague, los acólitos le quitan el listón y se acerca "Toph" y trae unos anillos que estos anillos sea la unión de sus vidas porque están forjados por el amor "Iroh los hace que se agarren de la mano" como juez aquí presente y teniendo como testigo de esta unión los declaro "marido y mujer" Ahora si Aang ya puedes besar a tu Esposa -les dice Iroh con una gran sonrisa._

_En Aang toma de la cintura a Katara la cerca a él para besarla y ambos se besan en eso oyen los gritos de alegría de júbilo ante su ya matrimonio, Aang la toma de la mano para dirigirse a su festejo. La fiesta empieza con una buena música que claro ya los esposos abren la pista e inaugurar el evento, todo es alegría, felicidad magnifica comida de todas las naciones que Aang y Katara van con sus invitados para agradecerles su presencia en eso -muchas gracias por venir Rey Arnock y su alteza -No al contrario gracias a ustedes por invitarnos a esta unión quien pesaria que hace varios años aquellos niños que fueron a la tribu agua del norte a buscar una maestro agua para el Avatar en un futuro se aíran novios y ahora ya son esposo -si quien lo pensaría –les dice Aang ante bellas palabras del rey - _

_En eso Aang y Katara continúa saludando a los invitados y agradeciendo su presencia _

_-Arnock –si querida –ellos son jóvenes –el rey suspira –si son jóvenes –la reina le da una sonrisa de felicidad al verlos _

_En la fiesta, ya entrada la noche katara pide a atención a todos –a ver chicas que se acerquen porque voy a ventar el ramo para ver quién será la próxima a casarse_

_En eso se acercan varias pero la primera es Ty-Lee_

_-Toph te hablan_

_-¿Qué estás loco? Concejal_

_-Toph ¿pero tú eres soltera? –le dice Suki_

_-Cálmate Sra. Concejal, yo no nadie para el matrimonio_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Toph_

_-¡Hay cuando comprenderán! Pero miren quien como siempre es la primera_

_-¡Ty-Lee! –si ella si le urge casarse _

_-si tienes razón esta tan urgida la pobre_

_-¡Sokka!_

_-Cariño que yo sé que es tu amiga pero está loca quien quiere a una loca _

_Toph y Sokka se carcajean _

_Cuando gritan -¡Si! Soy la próxima ¡en casarme! –grita Ty-Lee toda alegre_

_-pobre que le toque de marido _

_-¡Sokka! –le vuelve gritar su esposa_

_Los demás se ríen -en eso Hakoda y Gran-Gran están con Aang y Katara para despedirse porque pronto van a partir a su luna de miel_

_-Aang cuida a mi hija_

_-Hakoda con mi vida –Aang le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Hija -Si Gran - ya eres una mujer casada -ella le da una gran sonrisa y esta toda roja -si Gran_

_-Bien hijos acuerdes en de su familia en la tribu_

_-Claro Hakoda en la primera oportunidad iremos a visitarlos y ustedes también que esta es también su casa_

_-Gracias hijo – _

_En eso se le acerca Sokka bien nos van a decir a donde irán de luna de miel_

_-Al templo del aire del sur –les dice Aang_

_Sokka les pone una cara de enojo en eso Hakoda se rei –que bien pero que esperan para partir –en eso Aang ayuda a Katara para salir cuando_

_Aang –si Shani ustedes disfruten de su luna de miel yo aquí me encardo de todo -Gracias a todos y nos vemos dentro de 2-meses _

_-¿Qué dentro de 2-meses? –grita Sokka -y antes de que digan algo mas con un yip, yip Aang le pide a appa que vuele y parten para disfrutar su luna de miel, _

_Lo que no saben que el templo esta solo…._

_**Comentarios gracias. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_** Advertencia capitulo lemon**_

_Aang y Katara salieron de la isla del templo del aire rumbo hacia el templo del aire del sur ahí en ese lugar pasaran su luna de miel, el detalle que ellos estarán solos porque Aang no ha decidido que nadie vaya a vivir todavía hay en ese lugar, para llegar al templo es un viaje largo que tuvieron que antes hacer una parada para descansar tanto ellos como appa y comer algo, aunque ya son esposos en realidad "no son marido y mujer" tanto Katara y Aang iban algo nerviosos porque ahora si no habrá nadie que los pueda separa cuando…_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.**_

_-Mira Katara la cordillera de Pakua ya casi llegamos._

_-Si Aang –en eso ambos se ven y sonríen _

_Llegan, Aang baja de appa -Katara espérame aquí deja meter las cosas -ella asiente -Aang se entra en el templo rumbo hacia la habitación que el preparo para ellos para su estancia en el lugar ya no está en ruinas cuando ellos llegaron con Aang ya está algo arreglada aunque todavía la falta algunos detalles ya no esta tan triste como hace mucho tiempo._

_Aang por detrás abraza a su esposa le susurra - ¡Nerviosa cariño! -ella volta a verlo con una sonrisa –no, no Aang ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- El le sonríe –déjame quitarle a appa su montura para que ande más a gusto y libre -en eso Aang carga a Katara en marcha nupcial le sonríe -Cariño es la tradición -si ya lo sé - en eso llega a lo que será su habitación En la abre entran, deja a Katara con los pies en el piso - ¿te gusta cariño? - ¡Guau! Aang si esta hermosa la habitación –ella está toda roja - El se le acerca -me alegro amor aquí vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas y el tiempo que vamos a estar -ella voltea a verlo y esta también rojo - Katara lo contempla tiene esa misma mirada como aquella ves del suceso de la montaña ella traga saliva ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Cuando…_

_-Katara amor te amo tanto que pienso que esto es un sueño -El se le acerca mas la abraza y sus miradas se entrelazan y la besa, ella responde a sus besos que hacen que se intensifiquen mas hace pasar sus brazos por su cuello y el abrazo se hace mas. Más intenso que se separan por falta de aire -Katara mi Diosa del Océano te amo, desde que desperté en tus brazos el día que Salí del iceberg…_

_-Aang yo también te amo cuando me invitaste a paseo trineo sentí algo y más cuando me miraste que nunca pensé que aquel niño tontorrón se convertiría en el amor de mi vida…_

_-¡KATARA!... Tú también eres el amor de mi vida…_

_En eso se besan poco a poco van retrocediendo que hace que Katara tope con uno de los pilares de la cama hace que le beso se haga más apasionado que Aang ve recorriendo sus besos por su cuello, por sus hombros que el abrazarla poco a poco el le esta desbrochando su vestido y ella hace susurrar su nombre, en eso ella siente su vestido flojo, hace que cae en ese instante que Aang sus ojos se abren ante hermosos espectáculo, su amada esposa queda casi desuda delante de Él, la besa con todo una pasión que susurran sus nombres, Aang la carga en marcha nupcial, se dirige hacia la cama, la coloca con cuidado en eso __**El**__ hace lo mismo, se dispone a quitarse su ropa de maestro aire para quedar solo ropa interior cuando…_

_-¡A a n g!... ella traga saliva al verlo _

_Se le acerca como un cazador hacia su presa se acopla a ella agarra su rostro para mirarse _

_-Katara te amor, amor ahora si vamos a ser uno -se besan, empiezan a acariciarse que poco a poco el va descendiendo por sus mejillas, por su cuello, su hombro hasta llegar a su pecho que hace que ella grita - ¡Aang! …. - ¡Katara amor! -El suspira su nombre y vuelve a empezar a besarla toda cuando nuevamente descendiendo hasta llegar a si intimidad, le quita a ella lo que le queda de ropa interior y al verla desnuda siete como aquella vez, le vuelve ese instinto que desea poseerla __**El**__ hace lo mismo se quita lo que le queda de ropa interior Katara lo ve que hace - ¡AANG! …. -ella muchas veces lo vio en ropa interior pero verlo totalmente desnudo frente a ella hace que se ponga nerviosa, se vuelve a cercar y mirase a los ojos, la vuelve a besa, la abraza tan fuerte que sus intimidades rosan, el pide por ella y ella siente también un deseo por El cuando siente un instinto en abrir sus piernas por Él, la abraza mas fuerte cuando - ¡A A N G! ….la penetro -el deja caer su cabeza en su cuello y susurra su nombre - ¡ A!... Amor se siente tan bien tan cálido -ella empieza sus ojos hacerse llorosos que las lagrimas le recorren, no sabe si son las palabras de El o el dolor que siente, en ese instante solamente se le vino lo que las chicas le comentario duele, si duele ella piensa y en eso Aang hace moverse en ella tanto, tanto que hasta la cama siente sus movimiento cuando creía que había acabado, el cambia de posición la voltea, hace que la espalda De El este en la cama y ella arriba De Él, se miran en eso Aang la empieza acariciar con su mano, a recorrer su cuerpo que ella pone sus mano en el pecho de Él, en eso la mueve nuevamente hacia El, que no le queda que golpearlo en el pecho y ambos gritan sus nombres que Katara cree que fuera de la habitación si hubiera alguien de seguro escucharía sus gritos, porque no sabe ella si es por placer o por dolor, cuando ella crea que nuevamente Aang termino, ella quería salir De Él pero nuevamente cambio de posición regresando al principio, el arriba de ella, pero ahora con una fuerza más potente que gritaba más que de repente siente algo dentro de ella, algo que no sabe que es, en ese instante Aang se desplomo arriba de ella que lo único que le quedaba era meter su mano en su boca para no tirarse a llorar que nuevamente se le vino lo de las muchachas le dijeron que a veces ellos se vuelven algo salvaje pero con el tiempo te gusta estar con él, sentía la respiración de Aang acelerada que poco fue disminuyendo que el digo -¡Katara! Amor ahora si eres mía y yo ya soy tuyo si eres mi todo….. –y Aang sale de ella reacciona a lo que Él le digo si es verdad, ambos se pertenecen en eso Aang la abraza -Vamos a descansar amor, soy el hombre más afortunado de mundo porque eres mi mundo, mi todo Katara que no quiero pensar si un día me faltaras -Aang le besa su frente -Tu también Aang eres mi todo -y ambos caen al sueño _

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

_Katara había despertado todavía seguía abrazada de Aang, ella poco a poco trata de zafarse de Él para no despertarlo en ese instante lo contempla -¿Que hermoso eres mi maestro aire?—ella suspira –trata de sentarse a la cama pero un dolor le molesta en su vientre trata mejor de pararse cuando siente dolor entre sus piernas en eso "sangre" reacciona se acordaba que la primera vez las mujeres sangran ella ya dejo de ser doncella ya se convirtió en la Sra. Del Avatar, poco a poco se va parando le duele al caminar, lo que desea es dirigirse al baño, quiere bañarse y relajarse, en eso llena la bañera entra, con sus mano hace curación, pero ¿Por qué me siento fatal? ¿Debería de estar feliz? Llora, pero trata de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Aang y asustarlo en eso siente algo en su vientre que no sabe ¿Qué es? Es un sentimiento extraño como alegría y a la vez tristeza, pero tiene que relajarse y calmarse y en recordar los consejos de Gran-Gran. Cuando….._

_Aang despierta se talla los ojos en eso volta a ver su esposa, no esta se trata de sentar en la cama cuando ve "sangre" se asusta empieza a gritar -¡KATARA KATARA! –En eso oye su voz -estoy estoy en el baño -el temeroso - ¿Estas bien? -traga saliva- si Aang -se acerca a la puerta -Katara puedo entrar - ¡Aang! - ¿por favor Katara? - la puerta está abierta -en eso Aang entra la ve en la bañera con sus piernas al pecho se ve que estuvo llorando, el temeroso pregunta - ¿te lastime verdad? -ella lo ve que le salen lagrimas -Aang –ella suspira—veras la primera vez uno sangra - ¡ya lo sé Katara! ¡Pero te lastime! –Suspira- desea que regresemos –ella se sorprende -¿tu quieres regresar? -Katara yo - Aang ¿porque no entras conmigo aquí en la bañera? -el se sorprende a su petición -Katara a pesar de todo -Ella le sonríe -Aang yo te amo, y si a pesar de todo -el entra en la bañera y la abraza- ella con sus manos agarra sus mejillas y le da un ligero beso -Katara no merezco esto, no merezco tu amor, me porte peor que un salvaje -le ve que llora -Aang troquilo –suspira-sabes te voy a decir algo que Gran-Gran me dijo -ella se sonroja - ¿que es Katara? -me dijo para que nuestra relación en la intimidad funcione hay que estar comunicados, decirnos que nos gusta y que no nos gusta -el se sorprende lo que su abuela le dijo y esta tan rojo como un tomate y se rasca la cabeza -si eso fue lo que te dijo -ella se acerca más a él, tanto que se sienta en sus piernas y hace que Aang se ponga más rojo - ¿y cómo Katara? -ella lo abraza le pasa sus manos por su cuello -veras me dijo que fuéramos poco a poco acariciándonos despacio, tocándonos despacio y así vamos a disfrutar mas nuestro amor…. –en eso se besan y poco a poco van recorriéndose tocándose lentamente sin prisas, sin temor, que terminan haciendo el amor y disfrutar así el placer de amarse mutuamente sin temor que nada ni nadie los pueda separar y comprender que en realizad ambos nacieron para el uno y el otro _

_**Comentarios gracias.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_Ellos por fin comprendieron que la comunicación es lo primordial en su relación _

_**Templo del aire del sur**_

_**4-semanas después.**_

_-Buenos días cariño -Aang se acerca a Katara le planta un gran beso - te extrañe -le sonríe -no quise despertarte Salí a meditar_

_-bien Aang vamos a desayunar -que rico Katara -ella le sonríe -Katara amor ¿otra vez vas a comer poquito? -ella suspira -Aang tú dices que como poquito, pero a ti se ve que siempre tienes mucha hambre -El se rasca la cabeza y sonríe -bien amor teniéndote cerca de mi, claro que tengo hambre -El la trae hacia Él y le besa -porque serás tan tentadora Sra. Avatar -ella se sonroja a su nuevo título - usted también es tan tentador Avatar -ahora el esta rojo -ambos se besan se separan por falta de aire cuando -bien Aang cuando me vas a enseñar lo que estás haciendo al otro lado del templo -ellos decidieron que el tiempo que iban estar ahí tratarían de limpiar y arreglar un poco más el lugar -hoy mismo Katara que te parece si prearas una rica comida para ser un pick-nic y así mostrarte lo que estado haciendo -ella le sonríe -me parece perfecto -en eso el lada otro beso y sale -al ratito vengo para llevarte el lugar -bien te voy a estar esperando Aang -Katara sonríe que hare de comer, ha ya se, hare unas bolas de arroz con verduras, una tarta de frutas, jugo y té para la comida, en eso que ella está preparando la comida corta pedazos de fresa para ponerle a la torta y se lleva una fresa a su boca cuando de repente siente una acides que le sale del estomago hacia su garganta que tiene deseos de… Corre directo al baño vomita todo lo del desayuno en eso que termino de aventar todo trata de pararse cuando un mareo, ella respira se sienta en el piso, trata de respira para no volverse a marear, agarra agua para lavarse la cara, piensa, si ya ha tenido varios días que me siento algo mareada y en verdad la comida no se me ha apetecido mucho, como porque tengo que comer, En eso ya se siente mejor regresa a la cocina para terminar de hacer la comida cuando… -Katara cariño ya estas -Aang ya casi esta la comida nomas traerme la canasta para ir poniendo todo -en eso va lo que le pide su esposa, llega pone todo en la canasta y de dirigen hacia el lugar -¿Qué te parece? -que hermoso lugar Aang -si es hermoso aquí venia a meditar cuando me escapaba de los monjes -ella lo ve con cara de tristeza al recordar parte de su vida aquí, ella lo abraza -ven Katara vamos a sacar lo de la canasta - el pone una manta para sentarse en eso ella saca la comida y ver lo que ella hizo se saborea - ¡Guau! Katara que rico se ve, hasta hiciste ¡tarta de frutas! –Ella le sonríe -Que bueno que te guste ya sabes lo hice pensando en ti -en eso ambos se besan y poco van cayendo al la mata cuando el estomago de Aang gruñe, el sonríe y se sonroja -vamos cariño a comer –si Katara—_

_En eso que terminaron de comer Aang comenta. - De veras cariño si sigo así voy a engordar -ella sonríe –Aang es mejor que digan que si te doy de comer a que piensen que no sé hacer nada -¡Katara! Nadie debe de opinar de tus habilidades culinarios sino al contrario siempre has sido todo un estuche de virtudes -ella se sonroja a lo que su marido le dice - sabes katara –¿Que pasa Aang? - hemos estado aquí por 4-semanas que quisiera no irme - ¿Qué? ¡Acabas de decir Aang 4-semanas! –Ella se lleva su mano a su cara y Aang se da cuenta de su reacción - ¿Qué pasa Katara? -ella nerviosa -nada cariño nada -el arquea su ceja y suspira -_

_Terminan de disfrutar la tarde, cae la noche en eso…-Cariño te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a la isla de kyoshi a ver a nuestros amigos -claro Aang porque no -en eso la carga en marcha nupcial para dirigirse a su habitación, ella sabe que planea El, si desea hacerle el amor, cuando ya están en la cama - ¡Aang! -Mmm -vas a ir a montar el pez koy -el abre sus ojos -mmm, no lo sé, quieres montarlo conmigo. -ella se ríe—no claro que no -el se le acerca más -bueno katara pero si deseo hacer algo contigo -El le da una sonrisa coqueta -se puede saber -El la abraza mas, le besa su cuello, su hombro, para llegar a sus labios, en eso le susurra -cariño que te parece si volvemos hacer el amor -ella lo beso dándole atender que también lo desea -_

_Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor en eso Katara hace memoria - hemos estado aquí 4-semanas dentro de esas semana yo no he tenido mi ciclo o no, creo que voy a tener ¡un bebe! ¿Qué un bebe?, ella sonríe voltea a ver Aang sigue dormido le acaricia su mejilla y le da un ligero beso en eso el la abraza mas y dice su nombre, ella sonríe, pero reacciona, tengo que estar bien segura antes de decirle no deseo ilusionarme o ilusionarlo pero ¿el quera al bebe?, ¿el deseara ser padre? - Ella suspira se pone nerviosa y sonríe, acaricia su vientre, si un bebe de El seria mi sueño hecho realidad, en eso ella también llega al sueño._

_Aang y Katara como tenían planeado iban rumbo a la isla de kyoshi cuando… -Mira Katara el pez koy -si Aang no se te ocurra montarlo como la primera vez que nos trajiste -el le sonríe y recuerda aquella ves que vinieron y la odisea que pasaron - en eso…._

_**Isla de Kyoshi.**_

_Aang y Katara llegaron cuando…. –Aang, Katara que alegría de verlos -le dice Oyagi -el jefe del pueblo –Aang y Katara baja de appa cuando…-Aang vinisteis por mi -es eso tanto Aang y Katara se sacan de quien esa muchacha que le dice -Koko como se te ocurre decírselo al Avatar delante de su esposa -jefe Oyagi ya lo sé que Aang se caso con Katara nomas quería ver sus caras -en eso Aang esta rojo y se rasca la cabeza cuando voltea a ver a su esposa que tiene una cara que no va salir vivo -¡por favor no se pangan así!-les dice Koko_

_Y ella se ríe -que buen chiste Koko -Katara tu siempre Con tu cara de amargada -cundo el jefe carraspea para que ambiente no se haga tenso por el comentario de la chica -bien Aang y Katara a que se debe su visita -vera jefe ya que estamos cerca de aquí quisimos pasar a verlos -en eso se acerca la esposa de Oyagi -Muchachos que bueno que vinieron a visitarnos desde su boda que no nos veíamos -si Oyuqui—le dice Katara -pero pasen ya saben que este también es su pueblo más bien su isla -Aang sonríe pero Katara está más seria que nunca _

_-todo el pueblo está contento de tenerlos que ya planean de organizar una pequeña cena en su honor y entre platicas Oyuqui le comenta a Katara -dime hija como ha estado mi bebe -bien ya saben no sé como ella aguanta a mi hermano -Oyuqui sonríe -déjame decirte hija tu hermano es guapo y muy simpático -Katara pone de asombro a lo que la mama de Suki le dice -y tu hja como has estado -ella traga saliva -yo bien - ¿estás segura? -¿Por qué lo dices? -ella suspira-veras hija aparte de ser curandera, partera he tenido 7-hijos yo sé cuando a una mujer le pasa algo -Katara se poner roja –en donde esta Aang -le dice -no te preocupes por tu marido está afuera con el mío -creo que voy a tener un bebe -Oyuqui sonríe -si deseas te puedo checar –le dice -gracias-le dice Katara -ya empieza a checarla cuando sonríe-Felicidades hija estas de encargo -Katara sonríe más que nunca-¡un bebe¡ -Si hija van a tener un bebe._

_En eso Katara sale trata de bucar a su marido cuando las chicas están algo locas y una de ella comentan –vengan el Avatar va a montar el pez koy_

"_¿Qué? es lo primero que le dije y ahora anda de presumido" –ella se va con las demás para ver el espectáculo cuando…. - Aang como siempre pudo montar al pez en eso Él la ve que llega a verlo trae una cara -Katara cariño -o Aang estuviste como siempre impresionarte -le dice Koko -el se rasca la cabeza cuando llegan demás chicas queriéndole abrazar, claro quien no quiere abrazar al Avatar mas sin no trae camisa que muchas chicas al velo casi se desmayan en eso una ola las espanta, Aang reacciona, ve a su esposa que sale toda furiosa -¡ahora si voy a tener problemas! -tranquilo Aang así son las mujeres, siempre celosas –le dice Oyagi -el traga saliva._

_Pasa la tarde Aang nota muy seria a Katara no sabe como acercarse a ella cuando, llega que le dicen la fiesta ya va a empezar, se vuelve amena, agradable, todas las chicas desean bailar con él, pero el solo desea bailar con su amada esposa, en eso el ve que ella sale a tomar aire fresco se dirige para hablar con ella cuando Koko lo detiene -Aang dime ya han pensado en tener bebes -Aang se sorprende a lo que la dice la chica_

_-No todavía no es muy pronto para pesar en tener un bebe, quizás en un par de años pensemos pero ahorita no -sin darse cuanta Katara estaba escuchando lo que su marido le decía a la chica -le salen las lagrimas y acaricia su vientre no te preocupes bebe aunque tu padre no te quiera yo te voy amar._

_*__**Nota disculpen no si esta correcto el nombre de Oyagi el jefe de la isla de Kyoshi, ni sé si es casado o el padre de Suki ni el nombre de la mama de ella bueno ya le invente padres a Suki.**_

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Regreso al Templo del aire del sur.**_

_Aang y Katara salieron antes del mediodía regreso al templo el no pudo hablar con su esposa por lo que paso en la isla y para rematar todavía está un poco sacado porque antes de partir Oyagi le comento que Katara pregunto cuando salía el barco rumbo a la tribu agua del sur en eso el salto de appa para poder hablar de una vez con ella, antes de llegar al templo, en eso que salta hacia la parte de atrás de su bisonte ve ha Katara con las piernas en su pecho y tapándose la cara trata de acercarse a ella cuando._

_-Katara amor ¿te sientes mal?_

_Ella con su cabeza indica que si _

_-Aguanta cariña mira ya casi llegamos al templo_

_En eso appa deciente y antes de que toque piso ella salta, corre adentrándose al templo, Aang al verla corre detrás de ella cuando ve que se dirige a su habitación, directo al baño oye ella esta vomitando._

_-¡Katara amor! –le grita todo asustado_

_En eso la ve que trata de incorporarse para levantarse cuando el ve que cae desmayada - ¡Katara! -le grita nuevamente todo asustado y llega a tiempo antes de que ella llegue al suelo, la carga se dirige hacia su cama la pone a ahí, esta todo nervioso, asustado, temeroso que no sabe qué hacer –ha voy por agua –moja una toalla y la pone en su frente en eso ella reacciona._

_-Tranquila cariño despacio -ello lo ve y asiente, respira profundo._

_-Aang yo… -tranquila cariño descansa -en eso ella se queda dormida -por los espíritus que hago no se ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué le preparo? Ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí, soy un inútil, pero tengo que ser fuerte._

_Aang sale, saca las cosas que traen, las colca adentro trata de hacer te, cortar fruta y algo de pan de maíz que les dio la mama de Suki, pero a pesar del susto sonríe por el comentario que tuvieron en la mañana antes de regresar…_

_**Flashback**_

_-buenos días como amanecieron –les dice Oyuqui_

_-bien gracias –le dice Katara_

_-Aang ven hijo el desayuno ya está listo -El le sonríe –_

_-Bueno ya que piensan regresar al templo les puedo pedir un favor –les dice Oyuqui_

_-claro –les dice ambos._

_-son unas cosas para Suki y también por favor dile Katara que estoy esperando la noticia_

_-Mujer todavía con eso –le dice Oyagi_

_-¿Qué quieres? Es la única de mis hijos que falta que me dé nietos_

_-Aang –sonríe -_

_-Viéndolo bien tienes razón mujer, domas falta nuestra Suki para tener más nietos, pero espero que me De nietas porque son mas cariñosas que los niños –Ya verás Aang cuando tengan una niña estarás loco porque ella para nosotros los papas somos lo máximo, lo principal._

_**Fin-Flashback**_

_Aang sonríe una niña, si sería un sueño hecho realidad, ellos no han hablado de los niños le dijo a Koko que ellos esperarían domas para sacársela del paso y en verdad esa niña si está loca, como se le ocurrió decir que yo vendría por ella - -Aang vuelve a suspirar termia de hacer algo para comer para que Katara para que probé algo de alimento con lo que vomito trae el estomago vacio de por sí como poquito y con esto haber si él no sale regañado, le encargado Hakoda que la cuidara y que Él está haciendo nada, tiene que estar más al pendiente de ella, de dirige a su habitación ella ya esta despierta trata de levantarse cuando_

_-Katara no por favor no te levantes te traje algo para que comas_

_Ella sonríe -gracias Aang no te hubieras molestado ya iba a prepara la comida _

_El solo mueve su cabeza -cariño tranquila ahora déjame a mi consentirte -ella le sonríe _

_Ella come, Aang también, en eso el trata de preguntar todo nervioso -ya te sientes un poco mejor Katara -ella le sonríe -si Aang gracias_

_-Dime ¿que te paso? Para que te pusieras mal _

_Ella traga saliva a su pregunta -Creo que fue el desayuno -ella baja la cabeza, lo ve de reojo como si no le creyera._

_En eso termina de comer cuando -déjame llevarme esto, voy a estar afuera con appa si necesitas cualquier cosa, me gritas por favor _

_Ella le sonríe—bien - el antes de salir le da un beso en su frente y lo ve que sale, ella acaricia su vientre piensa a lo que le dijo la mama de Suki el tiene derecho a saberlo, ella quisiera irse dejarlo, se sintió tan mal por lo que ella escucho que cree que él no tiene derecho a saberlo, pero a pesar de todo lo ama y si tiene que saber que va ser padre, pero como se lo va a decir ahí está el problema, mejor entra al baño trata de bañarse y relajarse cuando sale se pone un camión, una bata, se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena, cuando…_

_-¡Katara! ¿Qué haces levantada? _

_Ella suspira -Aang ya me siento mucho mejor, y quise hacer la cena aparte de seguro tu tendrás ¿mucha hambre? _

_El solo mueve su cabeza pero tiene razón, tiene tanta hambre que se comería todo lo que hay de comer, en eso la cena se vuelve algo silenciosa tranquila ambos no saben que decir, que Aang carraspea y se rasca la cabeza -me dijo Oyagi que preguntaste el barco que va la tribu -ella se sorprende a su pregunta -solo pregunte por curiosidad -le dice _

_El la ve pero presiente que le está mintiendo que le está ocultando algo cuando…_

_-Discúlpame Aang me voy a ir a dormir -el reacciona - ¡te sientes mal! ¿Otra vez? -no solo algo cansada- le responde -el suspira-Bien al rato te hago compañía-le dice Aang_

_En eso ella sale, el pensó que le daría algún beso pero no, el se entristece – a lo mejor ya esta arrepentida de casarse conmigo –le salen lagrimas de tristeza sale al patio, esta un rato con appa le cuenta lo que paso en eso él le gruñe - si appa ya lo sé, tengo que hablar con ella ahora que estamos aquí solos y que nadie nos pueda interrumpir –en eso se mete, va rumbo a su habitación y sonríe ella está dormida se le acerca le da un beso en su frente y le susurra -Katara te amo- en eso el trata de estar cerca de ella, sentir su aroma, rozar su piel que en eso momento como desea hacerle el amor, pero reacciona no es el momento quizás mañana….._

_En eso Aang despierta no ve ha Katara se levanta corre al baño a ver si esta, pero no esta se asusta tanto que con su tierra control quiere sentir las vibraciones de ella, para tratar de ubicarla, cuando ya sabe en donde esta, sale a buscarla en eso la ve mirando el amanecer le habla_

_-Katara ¿Qué pasa? –_

_Ella se sorprende al escuchar su voz- ¡Aang!_

_- ¿Qué te pasa Katara? Yo se que algo te sucede y no quieres decírmelo, por favor amor dímelo para sabes en que te puedo ayudar que debo de hacer _

_-Aang yo, yo –ella suspira_

_El se muerde el labio -deseas que regresemos o estas arrepentida de haberte casado conmigo _

_Ello lo ve en eso le sale una lagrima -por favor amor que debo de hacer, dímelo yo se que fue un error de ir a la isla, perdóname yo te amo, no me tienes confianza Katara, ¡soy tu marido!, se supe que debemos de tenernos confianza entre ambos_

_El la martiriza con sus preguntas y porqués cuando…_

_- ¡estoy embarazada! –le dice Katara_

_El abre sus ojos tartamudea -¡Em ba ra zada!_

_En eso ella lo ve cómo reacciona se aleja -yo sé ¿qué no quieres la bebe?—le dice Katara _

_- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¡Bebe! -Le dice Aang sorprendido_

_-si Aang vas a ser papa -le dice con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-cuando el estalla gritando - ¡Voy a ser papa! ¡Voy a ser papa! -hace una bola de aire va gritando por todo el lugar que va ha ser padre en eso ve que appa sale se dirige hacia el - ¡Appa! ¡VOY A SER PAPA! ¡TE GANE! –en eso el raciona va directo a Katara ella lo ve cuando…._

_La besa, en eso la carga en marcha nupcial regresando a su habitación la pone con cuidado en su cama cuando la vuelve a besar, en eso se separa le besa su vientre llorando le dice -Gracias Katara, gracias es la mejor noticia que me pudieras dar –en eso el volta a verla_

_-era eso katara lo que traías –le dice temeroso_

_-si Aang tenía tanto miedo decírtelo yo sabía que no querías al bebe pero tenía que decírtelo_

_-¿Cómo que no quiero al bebe? –le dice molesto_

_Ella en eso le salen lagrimas y llora -te escuche hablando con Koko Aang como quieres que reaccione -ella seguía llorando_

_En eso Aang la abraza –discúlpame amor es mi culpa le dije eso a Koko para podérmele zafar, -le agarra su rostro le da un ligero beso—ella le sonríe -de verdad Aang ¿Sí quieres al bebe? _

_-claro amor es un sueño hecho realidad -le sonríe y se vuelven a besar. Cuando se separan por falta de aire -dime Katara –le dice temeroso pone su mano en su vientre desea sentir a su bebe se muerde el labio -el bebe lo concebimos el día que te lastime verdad._

_Ella le agarra su rostro le da un ligero beso - Aang no te martirices con eso, nuestro bebe está hecho con amor -le sonríe Aang con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja - si Katara es un bebe hecho con mucho amor._

_Se vuelven a besar en eso el la abraza pone la espalda de ella en su pecho con una mano acaricia su vientre y con la otra abraza a su amada, le susurra al oído -sabes Katara quisiera que nuestro bebe fuera una niña -ella voltea a verlo esta rojo por su confesión y ella le sonríe._

_-Aang yo quisiera que fuese un niño, un pequeño maestro aire como tu._

_-Katara lo que sea nuestro bebe, niño o niña, maestro aire, maestro agua o no-maestro debemos de pensar eso cariño_

_-pero Aang tengo miedo que si no es maestro aire no lo van aceptar -le dice con lagrimas_

_Él le toma con sus dos manos agarra su rostro - ¡Mírame ¡ Katara lo que sea es nuestro bebe nadie debe de meterse es nuestro bebe, mientras tú y yo amemos al bebe, que el mundo no nos debe de importar._

_Ella suspira -sí Aang tienes razón -_

_Y ambos se abrazan de nuevo para descansar y disfrutar la alegría que dentro de ellos hay, una nueva vida que viene a este mundo, la emoción que su amor está dando frutos, el fruto del amor que puede haber cuando dos seres se aman como ellos que es la llegada de un bebe que les traerá felicidad y esperanza a sus vidas _

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Regreso a la Isla del Aire**_

_Aang y Katara ya iban de regreso a la isla en verdad ellos no querían regresar, si fueran por ellos se quedarían a vivir ahí pero desafortunadamente como él es el Avatar tiene obligaciones con el mundo y dejar a Katara solo mas ahora porque viene en camino un bebe nunca lo aria, nunca se permitiría esto dejar a los dos amores de su vida, solos jamás, pero hay que regresar, en eso_

_-Mira Katara amor casi llegamos a la isla -Katara iba con él en la cabeza de appa_

_-que bueno Aang _

_En eso el ve a su esposa -te sientes mal, deseas vomitar ¡dime algo!_

_Ella le sonríe y le da un ligero beso -no cariño solo un poco cansada aunque hicimos una parada para descansar me siento algo agotada_

_El sonríe y también le da un beso -que bueno que sea de cansancio yo pensé que tenias ganas de vomitar_

_En eso que ellos llegan a la isla ya los están esperando los acólitos _

_-que bueno que llegaron como les fue en su viaje de luna de miel –les dice Shani_

_Aang sonríe y esta todo rojo -muy bien que en realidad si fuera por nosotros no hubiéramos regresaron_

_-bueno -Shani les sonríe -Aang te llego esta carta de la tribu agua del sur_

_-¡A de ser de papa! –le dice Katara_

_-Si cariño es de tu padre diciendo que vienen la próxima semana para una reunión del consejo_

_-que magnifica noticia Aang así aprovechamos para decirle que te parece_

_En eso Aang la besa -Magnifica idea cariño y así le damos la noticia_

_En eso Aang ve a Shani que arquea su ceja al comentar que noticia el carraspea -veras Shani cuando venga Hakoda organizamos una pequeña cena y les decimos antes no_

_-bien Aang espero que sean buenas noticias—_

_-sí ya verás que sí –Aang sonríe en eso entra a su casa cuando -Katara ¡espera!_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño? -en eso el la carga en marcha nupcial ella sonríe _

_-cariño hay que seguir la tradición esta es nuestra casa y aquí viviremos amor, tú, nuestro bebe y yo_

_El la deja con cuidado en su cama _

_-cariño descanso yo me hago cargo de todo -Aang sonríe_

_-Aang cariño estoy un poco cansada no enferma_

_-Katara amor necesitas descansar ¡estas embarazada!_

_Ella suspira se acerca a su marido le beso -Aang no me pasa nada si te ayudo en algo_

_-Yo lo sé amor que ahora tu y el bebe es mi prodida, mi todo, si les pasa algo yo me muero, no podría vivir sin ustedes ¡Katara!_

_Ella le vuelve a sonríe le da un beso en su mejilla -bien papi voy a descansar que mas remedio me queda_

_El sonríe al nuevo título de papi -bueno mami al rato nos vemos -el sale desea saber que ha pasado en su ausencia_

_En eso Aang va con los acólitos platica que ha pasado en su ausencia en eso le comenta que les gustaría que él y Katara los acompañaran a cenar, él con todo gusto acepta que él y su esposa estarán honrados por su invitación el sale se dirige a su casa para decirle a su esposa lo de la invitación para cenar _

_-Katara cariño _

_-si Aang los acólitos nos invitaron a cenar_

_Ella se le acerca le sonríe -bueno yo pensaba hacer algo de cenar para los dos para celebrar que estamos en casa y a lo mejor no se Avatar si te portas bien y cariñoso pueda que te de postre –ella sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia afuera_

_En eso Aang esta rojo con la tentada invitación de su esposa pero esta vez ella no habrá de cenar en su casa, el sale ve a su esposa que esta con momo acariciando se le acerca por detrás le susurra –cariño que te parece si vamos a la cena con los acólitos y en la casa me das el postre en la cama -le dice_

_En eso ella voltea -me parece perfecto Avatar -y se besan _

_Se arreglan para la cena con los acólitos es amena, agradable en eso Shani el pregunta - ¿Cuándo regresas al concejo? -el suspira -Mañana tengo que regresar –le responde Aang _

_-buenos muchachos si nos les importa nosotros nos despedimos el Avatar tiene que descansar porque mañana tiene mucho trabajo que hacer –les dice Katara_

_En eso los acólitos se despiden de ellos -cuando ellos llegan a su casa Aang está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al entrar a la habitación Katara se dirige al baño, en eso Aang aprovecha a quitarse su ropa y meterse en la cama esta tan impaciente por su esposa que cuando apenas le iba a gritar ella sale trae puesta una bata larga que al verla Aang arquea la ceja cuando delante de él la deja caer y sus ojos se abren trae puesto un mini camisón muy corto de una azul casi transparente que se ven sus pechos y su ropa interior en eso Aang levanta las sabanas para que ella entre a la cama, cuando entra le da un beso a Aang -buenas noches cariño que descanses –le dice ella_

_En eso Aang queda asombrado se rasca la cabeza -Mmm… ¡Katara no vamos a ser el amor! _

_Ella voltea al verlo le sonríe -bueno cariño como dijiste que estas muy cansado y que mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano porque vas a ir al concejo yo pensé que ¡no! –_

_-pero ¡Katara! No me dejes ¡así!_

_-así como avatar -se le acerca más Katara cuando él la besa, ella responde a sus besos se separan por falta de aire cuando le dice-de veras mi Diosa del Océano como te gusta hacerme sufrir -ella le da una sonrisa coqueta -para que lo pienses bien Avatar antes de prometerle a alguien que iras por ella -katara le decía refiriéndose lo que paso en Kyoshi -pero amor ya hablamos de eso _

_Ella se le acerca más le besa y entre beso beso le dice -bien Aang - y se vuelven a besar pero despacio tocándose que el poco a poco va recorriendo su cuerpo abrazándose y susurrarse palabras que solo ellos saben hasta, que la siente suya nuevamente, ambos dicen sus nombres que empieza entre jadeos susurros carisias hasta tocar ambos el cielo y volverlo a tocan, el sale de ella, la abraza se dan un ligero beso en eso_

_-Vaya cariño que rico postre espero que así sea siempre –le dice Aang_

_Ella sonríe -todo depende de ti amor si te portas bien -ya lo veras Katara me portare siempre bien - oye Aang ¿cuando este muy gorda me queras? -el la mira le da un ligero beso -creo que mas deseare que medes postre -ella se sonroja a lo que le dice, en eso ambos sonríe y caen al sueño _

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_-Aang cariño despierta se te va hacer tarde para ir al consejo_

_-Katara 5-minutos por favor_

_-bien Aang pero sin viene Toph o mi hermano los voy a ser pasar_

_-Hay voy -en eso se levanta se dirige al baño para bañarse mientras Katara le prepara su desayuno, sale desayunan juntos y cuando sale para irse al concejo_

_-Aang espera mi beso amor_

_El la besa antes de subirse a Appa cuando -sabes que te vamos ha extrañar –ella acaricia su vientre -el suspira -yo también -le vuelve a dar otro beso -vienes a comer Aang -el suspira –no cariño nos vemos en la noche para cenar -en ella le susurra te voy a estar esperando con ansias Avatar -el se pone rojo—mejor no voy –le dice Aang -Cariño- -si ya lo se nos vemos en la noche –y en un salto se va con appa y con un yep, yep, sale rumbo a Cuidad Republica_

_**En la noche.**_

_Katara está preparando la cena cuando oye el rugido de appa sale para encontrar a su marido cuando_

_-Hola hermanita_

_-¡Sokka!_

_-Hola Katara_

_-¡Suki!_

_En eso ambas se abrazan_

_-Hola reina de azúcar _

_-Hola Toph_

_Hace una mueca a verlos, En eso ve que viene Aang medio cabizbajo por la compañía que se le pego Katara va con él la abraza se besan en eso_

_-por los espíritus no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para hacer sus asquerosidades_

_Ambos lo ven con cara de odio cuando el grita - ¡Hay! Porque me pegan_

_-¿Por qué sea concejal? -le dice Toph _

_-y bien hermanita que hiciste de cenar_

_-bueno si me hubieran avisado que vendrían _

_-¿Qué no hiciste?_

_-si hice pero solo para Aang y para mi –le dice katara toda molesta_

_-no te preocupes katara nosotros trajimos para cenar, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano –le dice suki_

_-si el concejal bumerán come más que un caballo avestruz_

_En eso todos se ríen menos Sokka cuando él ve a su hermana hay algo extraño en ella como si está un poco mas ¡llenita!, la cena se vuelve amena agradable Aang le comenta que a Katara que en el consejo también recibieron carta de su padre y de Zuko que ambos van a estar aquí la semana que viene cuando…._

_-como la pasaron en su luna de miel -les dice Suki_

_-bien Suki déjame traerte algo que me dio tu mama –le dice Katara_

_-¿fueron a la isla de kyochi? –les dice Sokka_

_-si ni me lo recuerdes –les dice Aang_

_-no me digas que tus fanáticas no te dejaban estar con la reina azucarada_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y medio sonríe cuando llega Katara con las cosas que le dio la mama de Suki,_

_-Muchas gracias Katara_

_-¿Qué es? –pregunta Sokka_

_-Carne seca de pescado –le dice Suki_

_-con razón apestaba cuando veníamos de la isla –le dice Aang_

_En eso Sokka le da una cara de odio a Aang cuando -Suki me dijo tu mama que está esperando la noticia_

_-¿Qué noticia? ¡Katara! –le dice Suki_

_-¿Qué para cuando le vas a ser abuela?_

_En eso Suki y Sokka tosen _

_-yo dirían que son otros que van a ¿tener un bebe? –les dice Toph_

_En eso Aang y Katara están rojos él se rasca la cabeza y suda_

_-¿Por qué lo dices Toph? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-acuérdense que siento las vibraciones más intensas ¿y se cuando pasa algo?_

_En eso Aang abraza a Katara -bueno nosotros nos íbamos a esperar que papa estuviera aquí para decirles la noticia_

_Sokka se levanta - ¡no me digas que embarazaste a mi hermana! –le grita a Aang_

_Aang sonríe en eso -ahora si te mato avatar como te atreviste a embarazar a mi hermana_

_En eso Sokka saca su bumerán y Aang sale corriendo de la casa y detrás de él va Sokka amenazando Toph empieza a carcajearse Suki se ríe levemente en eso Katara le grita -pobre de ti Sokka si le haces algo a Aang _

_Los acólitos salen a ver el espectáculo en eso los dos vienen abrazados_

_-no que lo ibas a matar concejal –dice Toph_

_-si lo mato me hermana queda viuda y mi sobrino huérfano no deseo cargar una muerte en mi conciencia_

_-Aang cariño te hizo algo mi estúpido hermano_

_-no cariño _

_En eso Katara va con su hermano –eres un estúpido Sokka pudiste lastimar a Aang_

_-huy que delicada saliste Sra. Avatar y apropósito con razón hermanita llegaste un poco llenita ha de ser por el bebe_

_-¡Sokka! –le grita Katara _

_Cuando ¡hay! – ¿porque me golpean? –se queja Sokka_

_Aang abraza a Katara le da un beso -Cariño no le hagas caso a tu hermano estas más hermosa que nunca_

_En eso todos se ríen y en el transcurso de la noche se volvió más amena agradable con la noticia de que muy pronto habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia y esperan con ansia su llegada que Sokka y Toph ya empiezan a postrar uno dice que será niño y otra que niña y los futuros padres felices con su espera que ya desean que el tiempo pase para tener en sus brazo su bebe el fruto de su amor_

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del templo del Aire.**_

_1-semana después_

_La semana transcurrió rápido como agua, Aang y katara estaban preparado la cena para Hakoda y Gran-Gran, Zuko y familia a Sokka le se ocurrió ya que todos están aquí tomarse una foto como en los "viejos tiempos" la noche llego y estaban llegando los invitados Katara estaba en su habitación quejándose de su atenduo de la tribu agua en eso su esposo la estaba buscando_

_-Katara estás aquí cariño-_

_-si Aang esto todavía aquí –ella suspirando_

_-¿Qué te pasa amor? –el se le acerca y por detrás la abraza_

_-¡Aang mírame estoy gorda! ¿El traje no me queda?_

_Él le sonríe y le da un ligero beso –cariño tú no estás gorda _

_Ella la da una cara de enojo -¿Cómo que no? ¡Mírame! Me aprieta de aquí en la cadera _

_El la abraza le acaricia su cadera pasando su mano hacia su trasero –mmm… no al contrario estas para apetitosa que nunca - ella se pone roja - En eso Aang la suelta y se dirige a cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando regresa con ella la vuelve abrazar en eso se besan y entre beso y beso -cariño que te parece si te quito tu traje de maestra agua y hacernos el amor -cariño –entre jadeos ella le pasa su mano sobre su rostro cuando Katara le responde - ¿No te vas a rasurar? - ¿Qué no te gusta mi barba? - mmmm…. apenas el estaba tratando de quitarle el traje a su esposa cuando tocan ambos asen cara de odio ¿Quién se les ocurrió venir a interrumpirlos? –ambos se dicen_

_-Piernas locas reina del azúcar yo se que están ahí salgan porque ya llego Hakoda -les grita Toph_

_En eso ambos se separan Katara se acomoda su traje y Aang va abrir_

_-Toph ha qué bueno que viniste avisarnos –le dice Aang_

_-tranquilos ambos y despacio reina del azúcar no queras que el bebe nazca antes de tiempo por el susto._

_-¡Toph como se te ocurre! recuerda por favor no hables nos tienes que guardar el secreto hasta que Aang y yo lo anunciemos –le dice Katara_

_-si Toph por favor –le dice Aang_

_-si, si ya sé que no tengo que abrir mi bocota y ¿Qué esperan para salir? _

_Ellos suspiran salen para recibir a sus invitados_

_-¡Padre! _

_-¡Hija! Déjame verte Katara ¿Como sí el matrimonio te sentó bien?_

_En eso ella se sorprende al comentario de su padre _

_-¡Katara Hija!_

_-¡Gran-Gran!_

_-déjame verte_

_En eso su abuela la observa cuando le sonríe y le da un ligero golpe en su cadera - ¿Como que te hinchaste un poco katara? -ella se sorprende y se sonroja a lo que su abuela le dice En eso bien Aang a saludar_

_-Gran –Gran_

_-Aang hijo como estas_

_El sonríe -bien muy bien _

_La abuela les sonríe –si se ven que ambos están bien y feliz_

_-si Gran-Gran somos muy felices -les dice Aang -pero pasen están en su casa _

_Ya los invitados habían llegado y se estaban tomando la foto en eso Aang anuncia que todos pasen para cenar todos llegaron incluyendo a los acólitos y antes de empezar Aang carraspea pidiendo la atención de todos_

_-Muchas gracias a todos por venir a esta cena porque en realidad Katara y yo tenemos una noticia que anunciarles -en eso Aang abraza a Katara su mano se posa en su vientre de ella en eso muchos ven esa imagen -bueno si es lo que se imaginan ¡Katara y yo vamos a tener un bebe! _

_Todos gritan de alegría de felicidad - ¡Hija con razón por eso estas un poco mas llenita! -le dice Hakoda - en eso Katara se sorprende al comentario de su padre -ya me lo imaginaba Katara –le dice su abuela -ella solo sonríe._

_En eso que todos los han felicitados y ya están comiendo tarta de frutas se le ha Katara un niño_

_-Maestra Katara es niño o niña –le dice Ani es hijo de Shani_

_Ella acaricia su vientre -no lo se todavía ¿a ti que te gustaría que fuera?_

_El niño la mira y se sonríe si es niña que se parece a usted porque no me imagino si es niño -en eso su padre se queja –hijo no molestes a Katara –le dice Shani_

_-Shani el no molesta -en eso el niño sonríe que ella lo defiende, cuando viene Aang y abraza a su esposa le susurra a su oído - ¿Creo que tengo competencia? - ella le sonríe -_

_En eso Sokka escucho lo que el niño le dice a su hermana -No Ani tiene que ser niño guapo fuerte como su tío y abuelo aunque nazca calvo y con tatuaje tiene que ser niño_

_En eso todos oyen lo que Sokka dice -Yo quiero una niña –le dice Aang_

_-¿Cómo que niña? Nosotros deseamos que sea niño un maestro aire para que siga con la tradición de los nómadas aires –le dicen varios acólitos_

_En eso Katara se entristece que varios de los acólitos no acepten a su bebe y hace que Aang reaccione y les hable claro -Para que sepan de una vez es nuestro bebe sea maestro aire, maestro agua o no-maestro si lo acepta yo seré muy feliz y si no lo siento mucho con todo el dolor de mi corazón les pediré que se tengan que ir de la isla _

_Muchos reaccionan a lo que dice Aang cuando Katara habla - no Aang no hagas esto si ellos no quieren al bebe por ser un no-maestro o maestro agua yo me iré a la tribu con mi padre_

_En eso Hakoda se levanta y abraza a su hija - ¡Katara no debes de esperar hasta que nazca mi nieto ahorita mismo nos vamos!_

_En eso Aang se enoja -No ella no se va, ambos pertenecen aquí y no voy a permitir que nos separen_

_-Por favor tranquilizasen les dice Shani -Katara te pido disculpa no deseamos que te vayas, Aang tiene razón ustedes pertenecen aquí yo hablare con los que no están de acuerdo y te doy la razón Aang sobre el bebe lo que sea pertenece a los nómadas del aire._

_En eso Katara se quitas las lagrimas -Gracias Shani - Como quiera Hija recuerda en cualquier momento te puedes ir a la tribu –le dice Hakoda todavía molesto_

_En eso vienen los dos niños de Shani Ani y lily y abrazan a katara -no te vayas por favor si deseas cuando nazca el bebe nosotros te lo cuidamos -ella le sonríe—gracias niños con gusto me quedo _

_Ya que las cosas se tranquilizaron poco a poco se estaban yendo a sus casas cuando Sokka agarra a Aang de su cuello_

_-te lo advertí monje si haces nuevamente llorar a mi hermana por lo de mi sobrino yo mismo me los lleve y nunca sabrás de ellos_

_-Sokka no por favor ellos son mi vida mi mundo entero _

_En eso que ellos estaban hablando viene Lily toda asustada - ¿Qué pasa pequeña? Le dice Aang_

_-Aang por favor ven Katara se siente mal que casi se desmaya_

_En eso los dos corren y se adentran a la casa_

_-¿Qué paso Gran? –le dice Aang_

_-no te preocupes hijo solo fue un mareo pero ya está bien_

_-deberás Gran no me está mintiendo –le dice Aang_

_-no tranquilízate ya la mande que se acostara y tu Sokka no aumentes mas la tensión_

_-pero Gran mira lo que le están haciendo_

_-miren es de esperarse que muchos reaccionen a esta noticia pero tendrán que sobre llevar es lo que los fortalecerán a ambos más bien a todos_

_-si Gran usted como siempre tiene la razón –le dice Aang_

_-Si Gran y discúlpame Aang es que me duele mucho ver a mi hermana así no deseo que sufra _

_-Sokka a mí también me duele tu sabes bien que amo a tu hermana lo que a ella le pase a mi me duele también_

_En eso ambos se abrazan y se despiden, Aang antes de entrar a su habitación junto con su esposa prefiere salir un rato se va en donde esta appa y le cuenta todo lo que paso en eso el gruñe que le da a entender que el acepta al bebe el sonríe y sale, ahora si se dirige a su casa entre en su habitación y ve que su amada esposa lo está esperando_

_-¡Katara cariño! ¿Yo pensé que estabas dormida?_

_-no Aang no podría dormir si no verte antes de hablar contigo_

_El arque su ceja a lo que su esposa desea hablarle se siente en su cama a un lado de ella y le da un ligero beso un sus labios y otro beso en su vientre -Dime amor de que deseas hablar_

_Ella suspira -Aang de verdad no quiero que tengas problema con los acólitos por mi culpa_

_El también suspira -Katara amor mira cuando éramos novios fuiste tú quien me dio la idea de que se formaran los acólitos, fuiste tú misma que siempre me apoyo para que mi cultura nunca muriera y siempre ha sido tú qué hecho esto, desde que me sacaste de iceberg todo ha sido por ti y sin ti más bien sin ustedes yo no soy nada amor –sé lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Ella lo abraza y también llora junto con él, ellos se separan se miran a los ojos y empiezan a besarse que poco a poco ambos van cayendo a la cama él se quita su traje de maestro aire y ella su camisón van recorriendo su cuerpo entre caricias, jadeo, abrazos y susurros cuando él le agarra su rostro –de verdad Katara yo no soy nada sin ti - ella le sonríe y se vuelven a besar que terminan haciendo el amor que pase lo que pase su amor es más fuerte ante cualquier obstáculo que se les presente, pero tienen que estar unidos como lo que son, un matrimonio y en un poco tiempo formaran una familia y eso debe de fortalecerse más cada día más._

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Quejas.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del templo del Aire.**_

_En este tiempo los acólitos entendieron que Aang y Shani tienen razón el bebe sea lo que sea su elemento pertenece a la descendencia de los maestros del aire como también a la cultura de la tribu agua y decidieron quedarse y vivir todos en paz en armonía como lo que son una cultura._

_**4-meses después.**_

_Katara se levantaba temprano aunque ya le cuesta levantarse con sus 6-meses de gestación su vientre esta mas hinchado y su bebe ya se mueve y empieza a patear que ella tanto Aang esta tan emocionados con cualquier movimiento que su bebe hace. En eso Aang abre sus ojos y sonríe al ver a su amada esposa acariciando su vientre_

_-Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amanecieron mis dos amores?_

_Ella le sonríe y se dan un ligero beso -bien Aang -en eso hace un gesto de asombro - ¿Qué pasa cariño? –le dice Aang_

_Ella le agarra su mano y le pone en su vientre - ¡Guau! Bebe si ¡papi ya desea que estés aquí! _

_En eso ambos sonríe mientras ella sale para hacerle el desayuno a su esposo Aang aprovecha a darse un baño cuando sale se dirige a la cocina junto con Katara la abraza y nuevamente siente que su bebe su mueve_

_-¿Me imagino ya que cuando este aquí lo vas a consentir mucho? –_

_El sonríe - ¿estás celosa? - ¡No como crees! –Le dice katara - él la abraza más le susurra - ¿en realidad ambas serán mis consentidas? - ella sonríe –todavía piensas ¿Qué será niña? - ¡Sí! –Le dice Aang -¿Qué tú no desea que sea niña? –le vuelve a decir el_

_Ella suspira y se voltea –quisiera que esperemos hasta que nazca no deseo que nos ilusionamos Aang_

_El suspira -tienes razón Katara_

_En eso él se sienta para desayunar ella se muerde el labio porque ella presiente que el bebe que crece en su vientre si es niña pero aun así no desea ilusionarlo en eso -Aang cariño para recordarte que hoy tenemos cita con el doctor para el chequeo_

_En eso Aang sus ojos se abren y se rasca la cabeza y voltea a ver a Katara que ella ve cómo reacciona él y le arque su ceja_

_-¿No me digas que se te olvido Aang? - No cariño como crees -ella se le acerca bueno te lo advierto si no vienes te voy a volver a castigar como el mes pasado ¡Aang! - el suspira "si el mes pasado se le olvido que ellos tenían cita pero cuando el acordó venia volando todo aprisa con appa y cuando llego ella se había ido sola pero Katara lo castigo por olvidadizo que esa noche se tuvo que dormir con appa y momo en el establo " - ¡Ya lo sé! Para que no se te olvide voy por ti al Concejo –le dice ella._

_-¿Qué estás loca? Como que vas a ir por mi ¡Katara! El bebe crece más y ya te cuenta levantarte amor ¡no, no! Y ¡no! _

_Ella se pone furiosa -pues ni modo Avatar aunque no quieras paso por ti en la tarde para ir y si no me voy nuevamente sola._

_Ella sale de su cocina y se dirige hacia afuera para darle a momo una manzana en eso el suspira sale y antes de irse al concejo se acerca a ella - ¡Bien Sra.! Te voy a estar esperando y cuidado Katara te vas despacio -ella sonríe –Aang no estoy enferma sino ¡embarazada! _

_-¡Sí Katara! Pero llevas nuestro amor dentro de ti -en eso ambos se despiden con un beso -te estar esperando -si Avatar ¿Ahí estar? _

_**Cuidad Republica**_

_**(**__En__** el Concejo)**_

_Katara llega al Concejo -Buenas tardes señorita por favor deseo ver al Avatar - la muchacha la observa ella no sabe ¿Quién es? - El Avatar está en una junta si usted desea esperarlo, ó si desea puede sentarse y regresar después ¿Por qué cuando está en una junta con los del concejo pide que nadie absolutamente nadie lo interrumpan? -Katara le da una media sonrisa -gracias aquí lo espero -ella ve que la muchacha hace una mueca -_

_En eso ella se sienta y espera a que su marido se desocupe para ir a su cita con el Doctor mientras ella acaricia su vientre cuando…. _

_-Reina azucarada ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ella suspira - ¡Toph! Estoy esperando a Aang para ir con el médico._

_En eso Toph se acerca a la señorita de la recepción del concejo cuando - ¿Señorita no sabe quién es ella? -ella le dice refiriéndose a Katara la muchacha la mira - ¡No jefa Toph! No _

_-Ella es la esposa de Avatar_

_**-**__La muchacha abre sus ojos -¡ella es la esposa del Avatar! –traga saliva se dirige hacia ella _

_-Sra. ¿Por qué no me dijo que Usted es la esposa del Avatar? _

_Katara le da una sonrisa -yo pensé que él le había dicho que vendría_

_La muchacha se sorprende en eso Toph las interrumpe -Katara la oficina de tu marido está en el pasillo de lado izquierdo en la última puerta y la de alado esta de la de tu hermano - Gracias Toph la rato nos vemos_

_En eso la muchacha de pregunta a Toph -Jefa ¿Ella si es la esposa?_

_-si ella es la reina azucarada ¿Por qué no le preguntases quien era?_

_-Acuérdese de aquella ves que vino una muchacha y me dijo que era su esposa yo la deje pasar y Salí regañada, el Avatar me dijo que ella no era su esposa y aparte el Avatar no me dijo que ella vendría_

_-Si tienes razón es extraño que no te dijera que la reina azucarada vendría de seguro se le olvido _

_10-minutos después_

_Sale katara toda enojada más bien furiosa que Toph y la muchacha se quedan asombradas de lo que está pasando_

_-¡Katara amor discúlpame!_

_-si como no ¡Una junta importante! que nadie te ¡podría molestar! …._

_En eso ella sale a la calle pide un carruaje para dirigirse al Doctor en eso viene Sokka también todo asustado que Toph lo para preguntando que paso_

_El suspira -lo que paso que estábamos -él se rasca la cabeza -_

_-los cacho dormidos verdad –le dice Toph_

_El asiente con su cabeza -¡Sí! Y ya te imaginaras como se puso me hermana_

_En eso Toph empieza a carcajearse que Sokka domas le hace una mueca de disgusto._

_Ella llega a la clínica para su cita en eso también llega Aang detrás de ella _

_-Katara amor no te pongas así - ella no le hace caso, entra a la clínica y en la recepción dice que tiene cita, en eso a ella la pasan y en las narices de Aang le cierra la puerta para que el no entre, pero el entra como quiera ya con el Doctor_

_-Avatar ¿Qué bueno que pudo venir acompañar a su esposa?_

_El sonríe -si verdad -el mira a su esposa y le da una cara de Odio._

_-bien como se ha sentido –le dice el Doctor - Bien el bebe esta pateando y se mueve más –le dice katara_

_En eso entra una enfermera -Srita. Acompañe a la maestra Katara al otro lado para checarla -la enfermera asiente_

_Katara se quita su vestido se pone una bata y se recuesta, la enfermera levanta la bata y tapa su vientre con 2-sabanas, en eso viene el Doctor y le dice a Aang que entre a ver, el hace que el vientre de Katara este destapado y empieza a checarlo_

_-Mmm... –le duele _

_-No Doctor _

_-Bien, bien dígame cuando siente que su bebe se mueve más o patea más _

_En eso Aang se asombra a la pregunta de Doctor - ¿Pasa algo malo? _

_-No Avatar y bien maestra Katara -ella suspira - ¿Cuando él está cerca siento que patea mas y se mueve más?_

_El Doctor sonríe -es de esperares los bebes saben cuando nosotros los papas estamos cerca de ellos_

_Aang sonríe de alegría - ¡Dé verdad! _

_En eso el doctor saca un aparato como un cono se le pone a Katara en su vientre en eso el escucha, Aang lo mira curioso y pregunta - ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Acequies Avatar - él se acerca y sonríe más que hasta las lagrimas se le salen - es él corazón de mi bebe de mi bebe-_

_-Si Avatar –le dice Doctor_

_Y Katara sonríe -bien ambos están bien ya faltan 3-meses para que nazca su bebe y les recomiendo que ya vayan comprando ropita y artículos para su bebe -les dice el Doctor._

_Ambos salen de ahí Aang para romper un poco el hielo, que se le pase un poco el enoje carraspea -¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_

_Ella lo mira de reojo –si crees que con eso te voy a perdonar ni lo intentes pero si acepto tu invitación a comer._

_El sonríe –si veras cerca de aquí hay un buen restaurante que sirven una buena comida de las 4-naciones _

_En eso ellos entras se sientan cuando llega una mesera muy guapa - Buenas tardes Avatar le traigo lo de siempre - en eso Aang se sonroja y ve a su esposa que esta celosa - Sí por favor -y para usted Sra. ¿Qué desea? - Katara piensa -mmm ¿tendrán ciruelas de mar? -si Sra. - pues eso quiero -en eso Aang le pone una cara de asco - tú me invitaste a comer ahora te aguantas - él suspira - _

_En eso que salen, se van caminando porque cerca de ahí está el embarque para tomar el barco que va ha la isla y antes de llegar ven una tienda que venden artículos de bebés y entran_

_-Bunas tardes se les ofrece algo -les dice una Sra. Algo mayo_

_-vera pasamos por aquí vimos que venden artículos para bebés –le dice Aang_

_En eso la Sra. Se sorprende -usted es el Avatar verdad - Aang sonríe – sí- - pero pasen por favor también vendemos muebles de bebés –le dice la Sra._

_En eso ellos contemplan los muebles cuando Katara ve una cunita de color blanco con adornos en tono rosa parece la cuna como si fuera de azúcar de algodón en eso ella acaricia su vientre cuando su marido la saca de sus pensamientos_

_-¿Te gusto verdad?_

_En eso ella lo mira y nuevamente acaricia su vientre - si Aang pero mejor nos esperamos_

_El suspira – si tienes razón, pero que te parece si compramos algo de ropita hay algo que me gustaría que vieras_

_Ella le sonríe y asiente, en eso salen compran algo de ropa de bebe y Aang compra un peluche que con el movimiento se oye que tiene algo "como una sonaja" y se dirige a la isla_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_En eso que llagaron estaba Sokka esperándolos porque por las prisas él se le olvido appa_

_-Aang, Katara - él se rasca la cabeza al verlos y su hermana lo ignora - ¿Todavía sigue enojada verdad?_

_Aang suspira - ¡Sí! Gracias por traer a appa Sokka ¿Te quedas a cenar?_

_-Sí haber si así se le pasa el enojo_

_En eso que ambos se dirigen a la casa viene Shani _

_-¡Aang!_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-cava de llegar este mensaje _

_-¿Dé Quien es? –le pregunta Sokka_

_- es de Zuko diciendo que viene dentro de un mes y que va organizar una reunión y una fiesta desea que vayamos todos_

_- ¿Qué bien? – dice Sokka_

_En eso ellos entran a la casa ven a Katara en la cocina y temerosos le preguntan - ¿Qué estás haciendo? -ella le responde molesta -¡Ustedes que creen! _

_-¡La cena! - en el transcurso de la noche se hizo tranquila cuando Sokka empieza carraspera - Sabes Katara que recibimos una carta de Zuko diciendo que viene dentro de un mes y después de la reunión que se hará habrá una cena para cerrar la reunión_

_Ella los mira y les hace mueca - ¿Qué bien? Me imagino que es como ustedes que "disque están en una junta importante y que nadie los interrumpen verdad"_

_Ellos tragan saliva y se sonrojan, la cena termino Sokka se despidió de ellos y en su habitación ambos se dispondrían a dormir_

_Aang se le acerca queriéndole abraza pero ella lo rechaza, el suspira - ¡Katara amor por favor cuando me vas perdonar _

_Ella se volta a verlo, suspira casi llorando - Aang lo que me duele más es que se te olvido nuevamente la cita, como si no te importara el bebe _

_- Katara cariño, tu sabes que amo a nuestro bebe que ya deseo que este aquí_

_En eso el extiende sus brazos para abrazarla y ahora si lo acepta en eso el acaricia su vientre si siente que nuevamente su bebe se mueve cuando ella se muerde su labio _

_- Sabes Aang para la reunión cuando venga Zuko ¿No tendré vestido que ponerme?–ella se lo dice tímidamente_

_Aang le soníe - ¿Qué te parece si le dice a la esposa de Shani que te haga uno ya sabes que es una buena costurera _

_Ella le sonríe se besan y caen al sueño en eso el despierta y con su mano acaricia el vientre de su mujer de verdad bebe te amo que sueño ya tenerte en mis brazos en eso el lada un ligero beso al vientre de su amada y a ella otro y se dispone a dormir pensando que pronto el fruto del amor de su vida estar con ellos._

_**Comentarios Sugerencias y Quejas**_

"_**aunque sea si está demasiado cursi" **_

_**(Lo que pasa soy demasiada romántica) **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_1-mes después._

_Katara y Aang estaban en el salón del consejo ya las reuniones habían terminado y la fiesta de clausura estaba empezado a sido un día agotador para Katara ya tiene 7-meses de gestación su bebe está más inquieto y si vientre ya le pesa, ella se cansa más en eso y se agota más._

_- Cariño ya estas cansada ¿verdad? –el mira a su amada con cara de cansancio_

_- un poco Aang -katara le sonríe_

_- ¿Deseas que nos fuéramos a la casa?_

_- No –ella le da un ligero beso en su mejilla –mejor vamos al jardín a tomar un poco de aire –le dice katara_

_El sonríe y acepta pero cuando apenas se estaban yendo al jardín viene una persona a buscar a Aang - ¡Avatar! ¿Él Sr. De Fuego lo está buscando? -Aang suspira - ¡Aang ¡cariño ve yo te espero en el jardín –le dice katara_

_El antes de salir leda un beso y se va con Zuko mientras ella se va la jardín a tomar un poco de aíre no desea molestar a Suki que la acompañe más bien desea estar sola, mientras ella se siente en una banca contemplando el fresco de la noche y acariciando su vientre alguien la saca de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Maestra Katara! ¿Cómo ha estado usted?_

_-Bien Sr. Sabio de Fuego_

_-veo que su bebe ha crecido más –le dice el sabio_

_Ella sonríe y acaricia si vientre -sí ha crecido_

_-sabes que estamos deseosos de saber si su bebe ¿Será maestro aire?_

_Ella se sorprende a la revelación_

_-vera maestra Katara si su bebe no resulta ser. "Maestro aire" Nosotros podemos obligarla que deje al Avatar y que el bebe no sea reconocido por él. ¿Por no ser maestro aire?_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Si es su hijo aunque sea su elemento sea maestro o no-maestro! –le dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-maestra entienda el debe de él es tener solamente hijos nómadas del aire y su usted no le da, es mejor para todos que usted lo deje en libertad y encuentre alguien que si pueda darle maestros aires _

_Ella suspira casi llorando cuando….._

_-Como se atreve hablarle en su estado_

_En eso el Sabio de Fuego volea a ver quien le habla - ¡Rey Arnock! ¡Su Alteza!_

_-Dígnenme por favor porque le habla así más en su estado no le da vergüenza decirle eso –le dice le rey_

_-Rey lo que le digo es la verdad sobre su bebe usted sabe que el Avatar es el ultimo maestro aire y ella debe de pensar en eso ya que ella dice que lo ama es mejor que lo deje_

_-Si sabemos eso pero el Avatar el siempre la amado y nosotros siempre le hemos respetado esa decisión. –le dice el rey_

_- ¡Pero Rey! –le reclama el sabio_

_-¡No hay pero! mejor váyase o voy por el Avatar y vera como a usted lo pone en su lugar_

_En eso el "Disque sabio de fuego se va" el Rey y su esposa se quedan con ella tratándola de tranquilizar_

_-Tranquila querida respira –le dice la reina_

_Ella suspira y se tranquiliza un poco - Gracias –le dice katara - en eso ella siente que su bebe patea y los reyes se dan cuanta _

_-¿Qué pasa querida? – le dice la reina_

_Ella sonríe -mi bebe me pateo - en eso los reyes sonríen y le piden que si pueden poner sus manos en su vientre, ella asiente y ellos siente que el bebe se mueve ellos sonríen._

_-Dime querida sabes si será ¿niño o niña? –le dice la reina_

_Katara se muerde su labio - me guardarían el secreto - les dice_

_Ellos sonríen - claro que si -ellos le dicen_

_-es una niña_

_-¡Niña! –Dicen los reyes y la reina le confiesa algo - sabes querida yo también estoy embarazada pero tengo 5-meses –le dice la reina a Katara_

_Ella se sorprende a la revelación de la reina - pero no se le nota yo a esos meses bueno no estaba tan gorda –le dice katara_

_La reina le sonríe - bueno querida no todas se nos nota yo así me puse cuando estaba embarazada de mi Yue_

_En eso todos sonríen cuando Katara se queja de un dolor en su vientre _

_-¿Qué pasa querida? Le dice la reina_

_-no lo sé –ella esta respirando profundo cuando - hay, hay -ella se vuelve a quejar_

_-Déjeme ir por el Avatar –le dice el rey_

_-no rey por favor –le dice katara _

_-si querida deja que mi marido vaya por el tuyo –le dice la reina_

_En eso el rey va por Aang y cuando llegan el todo está asustado_

_-Katara amor que pasa_

_-no lo sé Aang por favor llévame con el doctor_

_En Aang toma a Katara se dirigen en donde esta appa para volar directo al hospital él le pide a los reyes que les avise a los demás, mientras tanto en el hospital…_

_-Aang ¿Qué paso?_

_-no lo sé Sokka ya la están checando _

_- ¿pero dime que paso? –le vuelve a exigir Sokka_

_-te digo ¿Qué no lo sé? Estaba con Zuko y de repente vino el rey Arnock avisarme que Katara se estaba sintiendo mal –le dice casi gritando con lagrimas en los ojos en eso el Doctor sale_

_-Dígnenme Doctor ¿Como están?_

_El Doctor suspira en eso ve Aang que son malas noticias - dígame Avatar su esposa recibió una mala noticia o una impresión fuerte _

_- No Doctor que yo sepa estaba en una pequeña junta y me avisaron que ella se sentía mal y cuando llegue me digo que la tragueara para acá_

_- Bien ahora por el momento ambos están bien pasaran la noche y mañana si esta mejor los doy de alta –les dice el Doctor._

_- de verdad Doctor ¿Que están bien? no me está mintiendo -le dice Aang todo preocupado_

_- si Avatar están bien mi temor es que el bebe se pudiera adelantar _

_- ¿Qué? Les dice ambos_

_- Sí lo bueno que la trajo a tiempo y ambos ya están fuera de peligro_

_En eso Sokka y Aang se despiden él se va a quedar con ella para pasar le noche en eso él se dirige a la habitación y ella está dormida él se le acerca le da un ligero beso cuando ella despierta_

_- Aang….._

_- Tranquila amor descansa –él le acaricia su vientre_

_Ella le sonríe y lo invita a que entre a la cama con ella, él con todo gusto acepta la abraza y ambos se quedan dormidos_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar…._

_-Arnock ¿De verdad tú crees que el bebe está bien?_

_-Sí mujer no te debes de preocupar le voy a mandar al Avatar una carta para que sepa que realmente fue lo que le paso_

_-Pero si vienen a reclamarte los sabios del fuego _

_-No tienen ¿Por qué? Mujer Aparte mañana tempranos nos vamos rumbo a la tribu_

_**Isla del templo del aire**_

_En la mañana muy temprano llegaron Sokka y Suki esperando por Aang y Katara en la isla los acólitos se preocupados por lo que le paso a Katara en la fiesta de anoche y esperan con ansia su llegada para saber cómo están e eso se ve appa que viene llegando y viene Katara con ellos_

_-Aang, hermanita como están_

_Aang carga a Katara en marcha nupcial para bajarla de appa y dirigirse adentro de su casa_

_-Bien Sokka _

_En eso que Aang lleva a su amada esposa a la casa y se dirige a su habitación le pide a Suki que si se puede quedar con ella por un rato porque tiene pendientes que hacer en eso el sale y está afuera con Sokka y Shani platicando y ve que trae una carta_

_-¡Aang! Acaban de traer esta carta _

_Aang la observa y Sokka pregunta de quién es_

_- Trae sello de la tribu agua del norte Sokka, _

_En eso él la abre cuando se enfurece que Sokka le pregunta que dice_

_- lee Sokka _

" _Avatar le mando esta carta para informarle que realmente paso esa noche ¿Por qué su esposa se puso mal?, vera el Sabio del fuego le digo que si su bebe no resulta ser maestro aire, ella debería de abandonar la isla y que usted no reconocería al bebe como hijo suyo, porque el deber de usted es tener solamente hijos maestros aires y que ellos tienen la obligación de que ella se vaya de la isla siempre y cuando el bebe no resulte ser maestro aire"._

_Disculpe Avatar si no se lo digo en persona me tuve que ir a la tribu por algo urgente que me pidió regresar y aparte mi esposa también esta embaraza y no deseo arriesgarla a que ella también se sienta mal, estaremos al contacto para cualquier cosa atentamente Rey Arnock Tribu Agua del Norte._

_En eso Sokka queda helado con la revelación de la carta que le envío el rey_

_- Aang no lo puedo creer quien se que ¡estos!_

_- Lo se Sokka pera ya verán estos sabios ya me tienen arto con todo esto _

_En eso viene Zuko y familia para verlo_

_- Aang, Sokka como están_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que este? –le grita Aang_

_Zuko se asombra en el comportamiento de él que le pasan la carta para que él la lea también, en eso el sorprende a lo que dice la dicha carta y comprende lo que le pasa Aang_

_- Aang no te preocupes yo hablare con ellos –le dice Zuko_

_- Es lo Último que les paso, sabes que pusieron en riesgo la vida de Katara y para rematar corría el riesgo que el bebe nazca antes de tiempo como crees que estoy -le dice gritando_

_- Tranquilo Hijo lo bueno que ya ambos están bien –le dice Iroh_

_El solamente le da una ligera sonrisa _

_El día transcurre con tranquilidad Aang no quiso preguntarle a Katara lo que paso, el médico le recomendó que ella estuviera tranquila y unos días de reposo absoluto el no quiso avisarle a Hakoda para no asustarlo ya que Suki se ofreció estar con ella en el día mientras él está en el Consejo con Sokka y los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad y ella como el bebe ya están fuera de peligro y el susto aparentemente olvidado, pero Aang no lo ha olvidado que por poco iba a perder a sus dos amores en un instante todo por la maldad del hombre._

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**2-semanas después:**_

_En el transcurso de este tiempo Aang no puedo poner al "disque al sabio del fuego" en su lugar porque cuando recibió la carta al rato fue a buscarlo al consejo, pero le informo que "el especialmente" se regreso a la Nación del Fuego, al lugar que Aang arreglo después que Roku destruyo el pequeño recinto, el lo volvió a reconstruir y como encargado dejo a Chiio el Sabio del Fuego que le ayudo para entrar hablar con el Avatar Roku cuando él era un niño, pero en fin, como quiera Zuko le informo que el especialmente hablara con él para informarle cómo esta las cosas y que Chiio se encargué de él, mientras Katara ya seguía mejor que ya la pusieron que caminara un poco porque en realidad le falta poco para el nacimiento del bebe, tanto ella como Aang están ansiosos por su llegada que Suki se ha quedado con ella mientras él está con Sokka en el consejo y los miembros le han dado su apoyo. Ella estaba en el jardín de la isla contemplando el atardecer Suki le mando avisar que llegaría un poco más tarde, ella estaba cerca de uno de los acantiladlos del lugar pero Aang mano poner una banca para disfrutar más el lugar estaba ella sentada ahí en ese lugar disfrutando el paisaje mientras tanto cerca de ahí mismo_

_- ¿Qué se le ofrece Srita.? _

_- Vera ¿busco la casa del Avatar?_

_- ¿El Avatar no está? ¿Puedo llamar a la persona que se encarga de la Isla Para que la ayude?_

_- ¡No! Bueno en realidad busca a "Katara" la maestra Katara soy una vieja amiga que viene de lejos y yo se que vive aquí por eso he venido a buscarla principalmente a ella _

_- ¡Ha bueno! Srita. Allá esta su casa pero de seguro no se encuentra porque como a estas horas sale a caminar al jardín_

_- Gracias usted me indicaría por donde ¿deseo que sea una sorpresa? Vera -ella le sonríe coqueto_

_El acólito se sonroja - vera sube por estas escaleras al fondo esta la casa de ellos y voltea a mano derecha allá esta su jardín_

_Ella nuevamente le sonríe - muchas gracias_

_- estamos para servirle _

_- ¡Hola sucia campesina!_

_Ella voltea a ver ¿Quién le habla feamente? - ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿Qué gorda estás?_

_- ¡Oye! Más respeto para ti soy la Sra. Avatar_

_- ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír yo soy la que debería de llevar ese título no tú_

_- ¿Dime porque me odias Ojin? ¿Yo que sé no te hecho nada mal?_

_- ¿Sabes por qué te odio? ¿Te odio porqué el siempre te prefirió? ¡Hice muchas cosas para que se fijara en mí! Nunca me hiso caso, ¿Por eso te odio?_

_- Yo siempre supe que andabas de resbalosa con Aang y cualquier oportunidad que podrías te le insinuabas, pero el siempre me ha sido fiel, siempre me ha amado, como yo lo amo ¿Por qué no puedes entender?_

_- ¡No! ¡Nunca! Y de una vez por todas acabare contigo y con tu engendro para siempre_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! Primero muerta antes que acabes con mí bebe_

_- ¡Claro! A eso vine a cavar con ustedes y así pronto me convertiré en la Sra. Del Avatar_

_En eso ella trata de darle un golpe a Katara antes de que ella empieza a gritar por desgracias ella no puede utilizar su agua control porque pondría en peligro a su bebe cuando de repente en fuerte empujo, ella cae se pega en su vientre con la banca y cae desmayada, mientras la chica trata de huir tratando que nadie la vea._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Consejo**_

_Aang y Sokka pronto entraran a una junta Toph también ha sido convocada para la reunión, el ha estado un poco inquieto durante la tarde cuando._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Aang? Le dice Sokka_

_El suspira –no lo sé de repente se me vino a la mente Katara como si algo malo esté pasando_

_- estás paranoico pies ligeros sabes que falta muy poco para que nazca el bebe azúcar_

_El sonríe -si de verdad falta poco para que nazca nuestro bebe._

_Mientras ellos entras a la junta._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_- buenas tardes Suki_

_- buenas Chico ¿Oye mi cuñada?_

_- ella está en el jardín_

_- ha sí no me acordaba como a estas horas ella esta, deja irla a buscar_

_Suki entra al templo se va directo hacia al jardín cuando…. - ¿Por los espíritus? ¡KATARA! - Ella la ve tirada en el piso con unos golpes - ¡KATARA! ¡KATARA HABLAME! - En eso ella despierta se queja cuando Suki empieza a gritar pidiendo ayuda, en eso los acólitos oyen los gritos Shani viene ayudar la meten en su casa _

_- ¡Shani! ¿Por favor mande por el Doctor y por Aang es urgente?_

_El asiente y manda por el Doctor él personalmente va por Aang, mientas Katara está en un grito por el fuerte dolor que ella pide a….._

_- ¡Suki!... ¿Por favor? ¿Qué salven a mi bebe?_

_- ¡Tranquilízate Katara por favor respira ya fueron por el Doctor y por Aang!_

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejal**_

_- Srita. ¿Por favor es urgente deseo ver al Avatar?_

_- ¡está en una junta! ¿És usted uno de los acólitos del Avatar? ¡Verdad!._

_- Sí Srta. Por favor la esposa dé él pronto dará a luz y necesita ir urgentemente a la isla._

_La Srta. Asiente y acompaña en donde esta Aang en eso ella abre la puerta - Srita. Le pedimos que nadie viniera a interrumpir -le dice uno del consejo_

_Cuando Aang ve Shani el se sorprende y dice - ¡KATARA!_

_En eso el sale y detrás de él va también Sokka y Toph para acompañarlo se suben en appa, Shani le dice a Sokka lo que paso en eso Aang esta tan distraído que lo único que trae en la mente es a su esposa que él no pone atención lo Shani les dice en eso que llegan_

_**Isla Templo del Aire**_

_Aang baja antes que appa toque piso se va directo hacia su casa, entra y ve varios acólitos que están afuera se van directo a su habitación y ve a su amada en un grito_

_- ¡KATARA! ¡AMOR! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!_

_Ella lo ve - ¡A a n g! ¿Por favor qué salven a mi bebe?_

_- tranquila amor todo estará bien –le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_En eso él Doctor le pide que salga, el se niega y lo sacan a la fuerza, que tiene que esperar y tranquilizar, pero no puede, como quieren que se tranquilice si el amor de su vida está en peligro y también su bebe. Cuando Suki sale con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_- ¡Suki! ¿Qué pasa? ¡DIME! –le grita Aang_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Tienes que decidir por Katara o por el BEBE? –le dice casi tirando el llanto_

_En eso - ¡ELLA! Escojo a ¡ELLA! - él se agacha la cabeza casi tirando a llorar cuando gritan - ¡Sra. Suki! –ella entra_

_En eso todos se quedan helados él se tira al piso se pone a llorar en eso los muchachos lo abrazan como cuando eran niños y el les agradece su cariño, su apoyo - Sokka óyeme bien nunca me voy a perdonar esto, tener que elegir por lo que más amo, nunca óyeme bien _

_- ¡Pero Aang! ¿Qué pasa si el bebe es maestro aire? –oye que le dice uno de los acólitos_

_Se pone furioso - ¡NO ME IMPORTA! –Le grita - ¿Qué no ven que estoy perdiendo a mí otro amor? _

_En eso el acólito sale, Shani lo pone en su lugar, Sokka les pide que salgan todos que respeten el dolor y la tragedia que están pasando en eso vuelve con Aang y Toph el sigue en el piso él sabe como Toph que también siente la vibraciones de su hermana por lo que está sufriendo en eso los segundo se convierten en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas parecen una eternidad cuando….. "Un llanto" Un llanto _

_- ¿LES DEIJE ELLA? –grita Aang - sale furioso de ahí se va directo al establo donde esta appa y momo se tira a llorar descontroladamente angustiosamente por la perdida y dolor de su alma que no tiene comparación este dolor, cuando le dijeron que él quedo solo en este mundo, que toda su gente murió en el holocausto por Sozin, pero este dolor duele tanto que quiere morirse él también, el tiempo que estuvo hay parecía una eternidad cuando siente una vibraciones que alguien se aproxima y antes de que hablen _

_- ¡VAYANSEN! ¡NO DESEO VER A NADE NI HABLAR CON NADIE! ¡VAYANSEN! – les grita_

_- Aang ¿Por favor? _

_- ¡Suki! ¿Por favor vete?_

_- ¡No! Deja que hable Aang! –le exige Toph_

_- ¿Chicas? Les pido_

_-¡NO! Escucha –le exige nuevamente Toph_

_- Aang ha sucedido un milagro ambas están bien_

_En eso él se para y volteara a verlas - ¡AMBAS!_

_- ¡Sí! Lo que escuchaste ¿La reina del azúcar y la bebe azúcar están bien?_

_- ¿Quieres decir? –él lo dice temeroso_

_- Si Aang es una Niña y Katara está bien_

_El sonríe y grita - ¡NIÑA! -Y sale corriendo dirigiéndose a su casa en eso lo felicitan y ve a Sokka hablando en el Doctor_

_- Aang es hermosa –le dice Sokka_

_- Avatar antes de que entre a verlas hay algo que tiene que saber_

_En eso la alegría que tría en su rostro inmediatamente desapareció y temeroso pregunta -¿Qué pasa?_

_- vera Avatar la niña nació antes de tiempo es muy pequeñita y chiquita afortunadamente está sana pero no hay que bajar la guardia las primeras horas de vida son fundamental para que sobreviva _

_El traga saliva a lo que dice el Doctor - ¿Puedo pasar a verlas? –le dice temeroso_

_El Doctor sonríe – Claro que puede pasar a verlas pero usted también tiene que ser fuerte por ellas y acuérdese trate como quiera de no ilusionarse con la niña hay que estar preparados para lo que venga_

_El asiente a lo que le dice, entre temeroso, dudoso, primero le dijeron que escogiera, y ahora que le hacen el milagro que sobrevivían ambas, está en peligro su bebe, su otro amor, en eso la contempla a su amada esposa y en sus brazos trae su pequeño amor, el amor que ellos hicieron, el fruto de su unión_

_- ¡Aang! ….._

_El da pasos agigantados hacia su esposa y la besa cuando se separa la contempla trae un golpe en su mejilla él hace mueca ante lo que ve cuando - ¡Aang nuestra Hija! - él voltea a ver sonríe y las lagrimas recorren por su mejilla -_

_-¿Deseas cargarla? -el le sonríe, la carga están temeroso es tan pequeñita que cuando la destapa a verla se sorprende las lagrimas le recorren mas - ¡Es Perfecta! -si perfecta para ambos su piel no-clara no-oscura una combinación de ambos su cabeza casi calva y sus manitas comparadas con la de él, que parece él "un gigante"_

_- Sabes se parece a ti –le dice su amada._

_El sonríe - ¿tú crees?_

_- Mírala tiene tú nariz y tú boca - el sonríe de orgullo -_

_- Aang ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? –ella traga saliva a decírselo_

_Él le sonríe y se acerca a ella, se sienta a un lado en la cama - ¡a ti como te gustaría amor! -le da otro beso _

_- Sabes ¿me gustaría ponerle el nombre de mi Madre? "KYA"_

_Él le vuelve a sonreír y le da otro beso a su amada y una a su niña en su cabecita -"Bienvenida al Mundo Pequeña KYA" -_

_Ambos sonríen. Y tocan a la puerta les dice que pasen entran el Doctor, Sokka, Suki y Toph_

_- Avatar me despido mañana vengo para ver como amaneció la niña pero cualquier cosa aunque sea lo más mínimo me mandan avisar, maestra Katara ¿por favor le pido que haga lo posible para que la niña coma? Qué ella trate de aceptar su pecho es importante que coma para que pueda ella sobrevivir y si eso sucede le pido que le cambie su pañal y la limpieza de su ombligo todo esto para su estimulación pero lo más importante que sienta el calor de ambos_

_- Sí Doctor hare todo lo que me dice _

_En eso el sale y viene Sokka, Suki y Toph para despedirse - Nosotros también nos vamos mañana venimos –le dice Sokka cuando él se acerca para despedirse de su sobrina -Nos vemos mañana pequeña -le dice Sokka -"Kya"- ¿Qué dices Aang? - Sokka su nombre es "Kya" el sonríe y le salen lagrimas -Hasta mañana pequeña Kya -_

_En eso Toph también se despide le acaricia su cabecita - nos vemos bebe azúcar _

_- Hasta mañana chicos nos vemos –Suki les dice_

_- ¡Chicos! Gracias a todos –Aang les dice_

_En eso Aang volta a ver a Katara ella llora -Amor por favor no llores tenemos que ser fuerte por nuestra niña, por nuestra Kya _

_Ella le sonríe -Si Aang tienes razón discúlpame - él se acerca a ella se muerde el labio - Katara amor como ¿te caíste?_

_- Aang ¿por favor no me preguntes quieres? –ella agacha la cabeza_

_El se sienta en la cama con una mano agarra su rostro para mirarse a los ojos y suspira - está bien amor -y le da otro beso ambos sonríe cuando, su bebe llora él se asusta _

_- ¡Katara! ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué llora Kya? Le dice todo temeroso_

_- Pásamela déjame ver si es por ¿hambre? - le pasa a la niña en eso le pide que le ayude abajar el tirante de su camisón cuando la vuelve a ver trae otro moretón en el brazo en eso ella saca su pecho para tratar si su bebe tiene hambre y como un instinto ella abre su boquita en eso Aang se admira a lo que ve, la niña agarra el pezón de su madre pero esta su boca tan chiquita que no abarca toda su boquita ella masaje su pecho cuando - "HAY"_

_- ¿Qué pasa Katara? _

_Ella le sonríe - Aang ¡ella está comiendo! _

_Ambos sonríe en eso él se le acerca le da un beso en su cien - ¡de verdad Kya que la leche de mami esta rica! - cuando ella saca su manita y agarra el dedo de Aang ambos sonríe aunque su manita no abarca todo el dedo la bebe también quiere sentir cerca a su padre, en eso él las abraza y nuevamente las empieza besar._

_- Sí gracias a los espíritus que tengo a mis dos amores - dice Aang._

_Cuando los tres tratan de dormir y seguir bendiciendo a los espíritus por el milagro de la vida. _

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_Aang y katara seguían dormidos él traía en su brazos a su niña por qué en el transcurso de la noche Kya les pidió de comer como 3-veses mas y claro cambio de pañal en eso él despierta sonríe al ver a su pequeña es tan chiquita que ella cabe en sus manos, pero esta tan feliz por tenerla, él se levanta de la cama trata de no hacer ruido a Katara en eso sigue el con su niña en sus brazos cuando siente que ella se mueve la trata de destapar un poco para verla, contemplarla en eso cambia de posición la pone a la niña en sus mano cuando ella empieza a bostezar y trata de estirarse, el se emociona a los movimiento que hace su pequeña cuando ve que sus ojitos - ¿Quieres ir a paseo conmigo? – él sonríe al ver que abro sus ojitos él la admira mas cuando él ve el color de sus ojos en eso _

_- ¡Aja! ¿Y a mí no me piensas invitar? _

_El sonríe y ve a su amada - ¿Cómo ves cariño invitamos a mami? –_

_En eso Aang se acerca hacia Katara se sienta a un lado de ella y se dan un ligero beso - ¡Katara mira! El color de sus ojos_

_Ella sonríe - Sí Aang son como el color del cielo "Azul claro" _

_- ¡HA ¡yo pensé que tendría tus ojos – le dice Aang_

_- Bueno creo que es el resultado de ambos cariño - le dice Katara_

_- Sí creo que sí, -el sonríe de oreja a oreja -veras Kya iremos al tribu del sur a paseo pingüino, te enseñare a montara a Appa, iremos a la isla de Kyoshi a montar el pez koy_

_- ¡No se te ocurra llevar a mí bebe ahí! – le reclama Katara_

_El sonríe - Creo que mami esta celosa Kya - en eso ve que ella sonríe- ¡Katara mira esta sonriendo! - el se acerca para que Katara ves que su pequeña le esta sonriendo y en eso también le sonríe a ella._

_- Sí ya verás Kya iremos a muchos paseos en appa – le dice Aang cuando siente algo en sus manos, él le da una sonrisa ligera_

_- Katara creo que Kya necesita cambio de pañal_

_Ella se carcajea - ¡Kay! Cariño ya orinaste a tu papi - él le da una media sonrisa - ya te veré cuando te lo haga a ti._

_Mientras Katara le cambia el pañal y él se va a lavar las manos en eso el oyen que tocan y sale para ver quien son_

_Son Sokka, Suki y Toph que viene_

_- ¡Aang! Como amaneció la pequeña Kya_

_El les sonríe se rasca su cabeza - Bien ya ha comido, hasta ya me orino_

_- Ja, Ja ¿Qué bien? La bebe azúcar ya te baño eso ha de ser una buena señal –dice Toph_

_En eso Suki y Sokka también se ríen _

_- Pero pasen -cuando el llega a verlas Katara le está dando de comer _

_- ¿Qué pasa Aang porque no podemos pasar? –le exige Sokka_

_- Le está dando de comer _

_- A ¿Qué bien? No quiero ver espectáculos – le dice Sokka_

_- Bien nosotras si podemos pasar –le dice Suki_

_En eso que las chicas pasan - Bien Aang que te ha dicho mi hermana de la caída_

_El suspira - Sokka nada en realidad me ha secado el tema pero la entiendo apenas cava de dar a luz a nuestra niña y está todavía delicada para seguir preguntarle. _

_Cuando ellos hablaban Suki le dice que pueden pasar que Katara ya terminó de darle de comer a la niña, ellos entran y Sokka va director a ver a su sobrina _

_- ¿Qué te parece Sokka? –le dice su hermana _

_Él mira a la niña y arquea su ceja, y ve a Aang y vuelve a ver a la niña_

_- ¿Qué pasa Sokka? –le reclama Katara_

_- ¿Qué no ves? ¡Es Aang pero en niña! Mírala nomas le faltan los tatuajes para que sea él pero en niña_

_En eso todos se ríen_

_- ¡Sokka! _

_- Déjalo no se sentirme alagado o ofendido por lo que dice_

_En eso vuelven a tocar a su puerta el abre y son Shani y sus niños_

_- Buenos días ¿Como amanecieron? –les dice Shani_

_- Bien muy bien –les dice Aang_

_- verán los niños quieren ver a la niña antes de irse a la escuela –les dice Shani_

_- Pasen niños - les dice Katara_

_Ellos pasan a ver a la niña cuando - ¡mira papa parece una muñeca! –le dice Lily - Aang y Katara sonríe a lo que la niña les dice sobre su hija en eso el hijo de Shani se acerca cuando - ¿quieres ir a jugar conmigo? – le dice Ani a Kya_

_- ¿Qué? –Gritan Aang y Sokka - Katara los ve y le da una cara de odio cuando_

_- Niños ya vieron a la niña ahora si hay que ir a la escuela - les dice Shani_

_Ellos se van, cuando Sokka se le acerca a su Sobrina - ¡Ni creas que va a ir a jugar con ese niño ya tuve suficiente con tu mama cuando cierto niño que ella saco de un iceberg la invito a paseo trineo!_

_- ¡Sokka! Le grita Katara_

_En eso Aang se le acerca - veras Kya si quieres salir con Ani será ya cuando tengas como 30 o 40 –años no ahorita_

_En eso - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que le dices eso a mi niña? Kya amor no le hagas caso a tu padre tienes permiso de salir a jugar con quien tu queras, eso me faltaba que su padre y tío estén celosos ¿Por qué un niño la invito a jugar? _

_En eso Sokka le quita a la niña a su hermana la carga para que ello lo veo - Mira Kya soy tú tío Sokka tienes mi permiso de salir pero ¿por favor? Que no sea calvo y monje que sea un niño como yo guapo, fuerte, no deseo que al rato este como tú ¡mama! Que a mis espaldas se estaba besuqueando con ese monje calvo con tatuajes_

_- ¡Sokka! –le grita Katara - y Aang esta rojo qué se rasca la cabeza que no sebe que decir cuando - Suki y Toph se están carajeando por el regaño como por lo que él le dice a su sobrina cuando - ¡KATARA! Le pusiste pañal a mi sobrina_

_- Sí Sokka ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_En eso Toph se carcajea nuevamente - ¿Por qué Será? De seguro ya lo orino_

_En eso Sokka le pone una cara de odio cuando él le pasa a la niña a su hermana para que la cambie - Vamos a salir no deseo ver espectáculos –les dice Sokka_

_- Sokka que te pasa si es una ¡niña! –le dice Aang_

_- Ya lo sé pero no deseo verla desnuda_

_- Pero adivina quien le cambia el pañal – le dice Katara y en eso ve a Aang que pone cara de orgullo _

_- ¡Pervertido! Como te atreves a ver a mi sobrina ¡desnuda!_

_- Ja, ja, ja, pues adivina como crees que ellos hicieron a la niña –le dice Toph _

_El se pone rojo por lo que dice Toph y ve a su hermana y cuñado que también están - Como quiera a que salir aparte tengo hambre._

_En eso ellos salen, Aang hace el desayuno también Katara tiene que comer para que pueda alimentar a su hija cuando se dispone a llevárselo se detiene antes de entrar cuando oye que Suki está hablando con ella y escucha - Bien Katara me puedes decir ¿Cómo te caíste?_

_- Suki por favor no me preguntes_

_- ¡Katata por favor! Sabes no te creo que te caíste -Ella ve que Katara se sorprende a lo que le dice_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- ¿Por qué sea? ¡Mírate! Tienes golpes y eso no es de una caída. –Ella suspira- está bien pero acuérdate qué siempre puedes contar conmigo somos hermana _

_Katara le sonríe - Sí hermana _

_En eso que Aang escucho todo se sorprende, si es verdad lo que dice Suki no son golpes de caída, pero tiene que ser paciente y esperar el momento para investigar lo que paso, en eso entra - Cariño te trague desayuno tu también tienes que comer_

_- Gracias Aang - en eso Suki le pide que le pasa a la niña para que ella coma, cuando termino nuevamente tacan a la puerta Aang va abrir cuando es el ¡Doctor! ¿Qué viene a checarlas?_

_- Bien como amaneció la niña_

_- muy bien ya ha comido –le dice Aang_

_- Si también hasta ya orino a su padre y tío –le dice Toph_

_En eso Sokka se le queda viendo _

_- ¿Qué bien? –Dice el Doctor -Maestra Katara por favor destapa a la niña para checarla _

_- Aang hay que salir –le dice Sokka_

_En eso él le frunce el ceño - ¡no! Sal tú si deseas yo me quedo aquí no me van a volver a sacar –le exige Aang_

_- Avatar se puede quedar –le dice el Doctor_

_- ¿y bien? Como ve a mi niña –le dice Aang_

_En eso el Doctor les sonríe - Bien pero como quiera no hay que bajar la guardia y ahora sigue usted Maestra Katara para checarla, dígame ¿ha tenido dolor?_

_En eso Aang y los demás la mira y ella suspira - Un poco cuando trato de moverme _

_- es normal le recomiendo que este también en reposo por 1-semana solamente se levantara para lo necesario y le recomiendo que cuando se bañe que sea en una bañera de preferencia para su higiene, acuérdese que tuvo un parto prematuro y complicado que por poco las perdemos -le dice el Doctor_

_- No se preocupe Doctor yo estar al pendiente de ellas – le dice Aang_

_En eso el Doctor sale y detrás dé el va Aang que desea platicar con el - ¿Qué pasa Avatar?_

_- Dígame la verdad –le exige_

_- Avatar no hay de qué preocuparse sobre su esposa y la niña si siguen así ambas estarán bien _

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando se rasca la cabeza - Doctor a mi niña cuanto tiempo tiene que estar en los brazos de nosotros, sabe no es que no deseo cargarla, pero Katara –El suspira—bueno la niña no pesa pero ella a veces se cansa_

_El Doctor sonríe - Sí discúlpeme ¿ya la pueden poner en su cuna? Claro que ella este cerca de ambos a la hora de dormir, para que la Maestra Katara este muy cerca para cuando le dé de comer._

_Aang Sonríe se despide del Doctor que le dijo que regresar dentro de una semana para volver a checarlas, en eso va con Sokka que desea pedirle un gran favor._

_- Sokka ¿en dónde está Aang?_

_- Katara no te preocupes por tu marido dijo que tenía que salir y que no iba a tardar ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_- Nada - mientras ella se le hace extraño que su marido no estuviera con ellas, ya tarde llegar cuando ella esta dormirá y su niña también en eso él le da un ligero beso y su amada esposa despierta_

_- ¡Hola! –le dice ella_

_- ¡Hola! –le responde él_

_- ¡Aang! ¿En Dónde estabas? _

_El se hace a un lado cuando…. -¡Aang la cunita! - el sonríe - sí amor_

_En eso ambos se besan se separan por falta de aire, el acerca la cunita para que Katara este casi a su alcance para que no se tenga que parar, colocan a su niña en su cunita _

_- ¿le queda grande? ¡Verdad! –ella suspira_

_- Bueno cariño por mientras sí al rato de seguro le compraremos otra _

_Ella le sonríe - sí, creo que sí_

_en eso ellos la contemplan lo hermosa que es su niña cuando ella empieza a bostezar y abre nuevamente sus ojitos y le sonríe a sus padre, ellos también le sonríe aceptando que a su niña si le gusto su cunita en eso la necean para que se vuelva a dormir _

_Aang abraza a Katara - Cariño le pedí a Sokka que le avisara a tu padre y Zuko _

_- Qué bien Aang_

_- También le dije que por unos días no voy a ir al concejo_

_- ¿Por qué Aang?_

_Él le sonríe - por qué deseo estar al pendiente de ustedes_

_- Aang por nosotras no te detengas, si necesitas ir al concejo, puedo pedir a Suki que este con nosotras._

_El mueve su cabeza – No quiero estar contigo y con nuestra hija Katara, no ves que no puedo ya vivir sin ustedes dos, ustedes son mi mundo, mi todo_

_En eso ella le salen lagrimas - Cariño no estés tristes hay que estar feliz ¿Por qué ahora sí somos una familia?_

_Ella sonríe y el mas a lo que le dice._

_Sí ellos ya son una Familia _

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**Ya habían pasado días del nacimiento de Kya, Aang como **__le prometió a Katara estaría con ellas, en esos días han recibido muchos regalos para la niña, que él ha decidido que en la habitación de enfrente a la de ellos, hacer un cuarto especial para su niña, a puesto estantes para colocar sus monos de peluche y muñecas que le han mandado como regalos y un sinfín de cosas, Katara ha salido regañada por Aang por no hacer reposo porque según ella está ya cansada de estar todo el día acostado y a querido ver el nuevo cuarto para la niña, que ella le comento que cuando está listo pondría a la niña ahí pero Aang dijo que ¡no! Hasta que este mas grandecita ella estará en su cuarto pero por mientras ella estará con ellos. Mientras tanto en otro lugar…._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_- Bien Hakoda entonces de aquí te irás rumbo ¿A la Isla del Templo del aire?_

_- Sí Arnock tengo que llegar, no ves que falta poco para que nazca mi nieto ó nieta que ya estoy ansioso _

_El rey sonríe - bien "abuelo"_

_En eso Hakoda se sonroja a su nuevo título de "abuelo" - en eso llega una persona-_

_-disculpe mi Rey, jefe Hakoda pero cava de llegar este mensaje para usted. _

_Hakoda se sorprende al mensaje cuando sonríe de oreja a oreja y empieza a gritar - ¡Ya Soy Abuelo!, ¡Ya Soy Abuelo! -_

_- Pues felicidades "Abuelo" –le dice el rey pero - ¿Hakoda pero entonces nació antes de tiempo?_

_- Sí dice Gran-Gran que el parto se adelanto pero que mi hija como mi "nieta" están bien -en eso ¡NIETA! –se dice Hakoda_

_- ¡Sí! Dijiste nieta –le vuelve a decir el Rey, Hakoda se sonroja - bueno si me disculpas tendré que irme antes de lo imprevisto porque ya deseo conocer a mi "nieta" _

_En eso Hakoda sale de la sala para preparar su viaje a la isla del templo del aire, el rey también sale de la sale y se dirige a su habitación en donde está su esposa - Querida adivina ¿qué? –_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡Ya nació!_

_En eso la reina sonríe y a la vez se entristece - pero querido nació antes de tempo y estar bien el ¿bebe?_

_En eso el Rey se le acerca y lada un ligero beso - según la carta que recibió Hakoda la niña está bien_

_- ¡Niña! - sí niña - en eso ambo se abrazan y sonríen - me imagino que será hermosa – dice el rey _

_- sí me imagino que sí pero ¿será maestra agua o aire? - la reina dice mirando a su esposo -_

_- no importa lo que sea, mientras este sana y bella con eso basta._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Sokka estaba platicando con Shani, porque él está investigando ¿Cómo su hermana se cayó? Cuando ven que viene Aang_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta Aang _

_- veras Aang, Shani me estaba contando que el día que Katara la encontraron tirada ese día vino una muchacha a buscar a mi hermana disque "era una vieja amiga", pero recordando y por la descripción que me dice no, no recuerdo a nadie_

_Aang frunce el ceño al comentario - ¿Quién estaba ese día?_

_- Chico ese día estaba él –dice Shani_

_- ¿esta Chico? –le pregunta Aang_

_- ¡Sí! –le vuelve a decir Shani _

_- le puedes mandar a llamar por favor_

_En eso Shani va por el muchacho para que realmente le cuente como es esa "muchacha misteriosa"._

_- ¿Sé les ofrece algo? –les pregunta Chico_

_- veras Chico me puedes decir cómo era la muchacha que vino a preguntar por mi esposa eso día, el día que la encontraron tirada en el piso. _

_- veras la muchacha muy guapa, alta, delgada, de tez clara, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño de sonrisa coqueta –les dice el muchacho_

_- ¿Traía ropa de la Nación del Fuego? –le pregunta Aang_

_- ¡no! Acuérdate cualquier persona que traiga ropa de la Nación del Fuego no puede entrar, mientras sea el Sr. Del Fuego o parte de su familia. ¿La muchacha traía ropa de la tribu agua? –les dice Chico_

_Aang suspira - bien gracias Chico_

_- Ya saben para cualquier cosa estoy para servirles_

_El muchacho sale tanto Aang, Sokka y Shani están de ¿Quién sería la mujer que vio con la intención de matar a katara?_

_- ¿Aang le has vuelto preguntar a mi hermana? _

_El suspira - en realidad ella trata de esquivar el tema cuando le pregunto sobre ese día._

_Apenas ellos iban a continuar con su plática cuando - ¡En Donde Está Mí Nieta!-viene gritando Hakoda_

_- ¡Padre! –le grita Sokka_

_- bienvenido a su casa Hakoda –le dice Aang_

_El sonríe de oreja a oreja - y bien en donde están mis niñas -_

_-Pase ellas están en la casa –_

_Hakoda entra a la casa cuando - ¡Cariño adivina quien vino!_

_- ¡Padre! –le grita Katara_

_En eso Hakoda abraza a su hija, ya Katara se podría parar en eso - ¡Hija! Veo que la maternidad te ha sentado de maravilla_

_Ella se sonroja a lo que le dice su padre - ¡de verdad que esta hermosa! -le dice Aang - Pero pase para que también vea a la hermosa nieta que tiene –nuevamente le dice Aang_

_En eso Hakoda entra a la habitación de ellos cuando ve a su nieta ella dormidita en su cunita, se sorprende un poco al verla tan chiquita._

_- ¿La puedo cargar?_

_- Sí padre_

_En eso él carga a su nieta le tiemblan las manos al cargarla y le salen lágrimas a ver la hermosa nieta que tiene, él le da un ligero beso en su cabecita y en ella raciona al contacto, ella abre sus ojitos._

_- ¡Hola dulzura soy tú abuelo!_

_En eso ella le sonríe - Sí dulzura soy tú abuelo ¿Cómo se llama mi nieta?_

_- "Kya" ¡Padre! –le dice Katara_

_Él la mira y le salen más las lágrimas y la vuelve a besar su cabeza - ¡de verdad eres hermosa como tu madre y abuela mi pequeña dulzura! – le dice Hakoda_

_En eso a Katara se le salen también las lágrimas cuando su niña empieza a llorar el sonríe - ¿creo que mi nieta tiene hambre?_

_- si ya es hora de su comida –le dice Katara_

_En eso Hakoda sale y hace señas a Aang para que salga Aang suspira al adivinar para que lo quiere en eso el traga saliva cuando_

_- Sí Hakoda -él se rasca la cabeza _

_- Bien Aang ¿Qué paso? –le exige Hakoda_

_El suspira cuando viene llegando Sokka - ¿Sokka qué bueno que estas aquí?_

_- ¡Sí! Padre_

_- ¡me pueden decir! ¿Por qué mi nieta nació antes de tiempo?_

_En eso el también suspira tanto él como Aang le contaron realmente lo que paso en eso el se enoja con los dos, pero al fin reacciona y comprende que en realidad ellos no tuvieron nada que ver que la niña naciera antes de tiempo, Aang le explica que ambas están bien que si sigue así la niña que muy pronto tendrá el peso y el tamaño adecuado y con eso Hakoda se tranquiliza _

_En el transcurso del día Katara traía a su niña en sus brazos cuando…._

_- Hija no acostumbres tanto a la niña que este en los brazos – le dice Gran-Gran_

_Ella suspira - Gran _

_- Hija yo te lo digo, ahorita estamos todos aquí pero al rato cuando estés realmente sola ella no te va a dejar a ser nada porque ya esta embracilada y vas a batallar con ella_

_En eso viene Aang y le quita a la niña el también la carga cuando viene también Sokka y Hakoda_

_- Padre ¿ya vistes bien a tu nieta? –le dice Sokka_

_En eso Aang y Katara arquean su ceja al comentario de Sokka, en eso el vuelve a mirar a su nieta_

_- Bueno ella se parece a Katara_

_- ¿Qué como que a mi hermana?_

_En eso Aang se ríe y Sokka le da cara de odio_

_- ¡Padre! ¿Qué no ves que es Aang pero en niña? _

_En eso Hakoda la vuelve a ver - No Sokka es tu hermana auque… -él la mira otra vez- sí tiene algo de Aang pero aun así se parece más a tú hermana_

_Aang le da cara de triunfo al decir Hakoda que su niña se parece a su amada esposa._

_En eso pasan los días y todo el mundo regresa a la vida normal cuando..._

_-Gran-Gran tenía razón –se dice Katara, porque ella está batallando con su niña para dormir cuando sin querer agarra la toga de Aang y como instinto la niña deja de llorar ella se sorprende - ¡Aja eso es Kya estrañas a papi verdad! -En eso coloca a su niña en su cuna envuelta en la toga de su marido y ya en la noche. Aang llega le da un enorme beso a su esposa se separan por falta de aire cuando_

_- Amor Kya ¿Cómo está?_

_Ella suspira - Dormida por fin_

_El sonríe - Deja ir a verla_

_- Aang no se te ocurra despertarla porque te pongo a que la duermas –le exige Katara_

_El sonríe se va a su habitación - ¡Katara! ¿Por qué kya tiene mi toga?_

_Ella va ya con ceño fruncido porque ya despertó a la niña con su grito y entra - ¿Qué no lo adivinas? _

_El sonríe de oreja a oreja - ¡Sí Kya! ¡Extrañabas a papi!, ¿Por qué papi? ¡Si te extrañaba!_

_En eso la niña le sonríe - ¿ya sabía que cuando estuviera aquí la consentirías? –le dice Katara_

_- Kya ¿Creo que mami esta celosa? –En eso Aang con su otro brazo agarra a su esposa - Ahora sí tengo a mis dos amores conmigo._

_Ellos sonríen y su niña también al decir que para los dos ambos son sus dos amores tanto para Aang y Katara._

_**Comentarios sugerencias gracias.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**2-meses después.**_

_En este tiempo que a transcurrido "Kya" ya alcanzo el peso y tamaño que debería de tener, aunque asiendo cuentas ella en realidad apenas estaría naciendo. Ya es verano, y en esta fecha el calor es un poco fuerte en la isla, Katara estaba con su niña en la bañera._

_-Sí amor ¡te vas a bañar con mami!_

_Ella platicaba con su niña sin saber que hay alguien las está observando_

_- de verdad si vamos a bañarnos para cuando venga papi nos encuentra bonitas y guapas _

_En eso se oye que alguien carraspea - ¿a mí no me invitan? - ¡Aang! - le sonríe al ver a sus dos amores en la bañera._

_- ¿Cómo ves "Kya" invitamos a papi? –le dice katara hacia su hija_

_En eso la niña sonríe - ¿creo que es un sí? –dice Aang, en eso él se dispone a quitar su ropa para entrar en la bañera con kya y Katara en eso lo contempla como poco a poco el va quedando desnudo delante de ella, que siente un deseo de estar con el que cuando el entra junto con ellas, ella se sonroja al verlo y también se sonroja él al estar con ella. En eso ambos se besan y el beso se intensifican mas cuando recuerdan que en medio de ellos esta su niña_

_El se rasca la cabeza –lo siento Katara –el traga saliva_

_Ella le acaricia su mejilla y le da un ligero beso - no hay problema Aang _

_En eso ambos consiente a su niña y bañarse todos juntos el siente deseos por ella, que se sonroja._

_Sí tiene deseos por su amada esposa pero se debe de controlar no es el momento y el lugar para estar con ella aparte hace poco nació su hija como para que el ya ande detrás de ella cuando de repente tiene que salir antes de que pierda el control_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Adónde vas?_

_El traga saliva y no desea que su amado lo vea como esta - ¡Katara! Lo qué pasa es qué no me acordaba qué tengo uno papeles que ordenar para mañana para la junta _

_En eso el sale y ella queda con su niña en la bañera y suspira, sale también junto con su nena, arropa a Kya porque con el baño ella se que dormida y con eso le da tiempo para ser la cena se pone un camisón, su bata y se adentra a su cocina para hacer la cena para ella y Aang. Cuando termino va ir a buscar a su marido ella supone que está en su oficina y le habla en eso el sale y ambos se dirigen para cenar, la cena se hiso tranquila amena cuando de repente el silencio reino entre los dos cuando su niña pide de su atención_

_Ella se levanta de la mesa - deja ir de seguro llora porque tiene hambre –le dice katara_

_El asienta y se queda a recoger, cuando termina se va a su habitación y ve a su amada amamantando a su niña él se le acerca le da un beso a su niña ya no está calva ya tiene cabello, su color es oscuro como la de él, aunque él sea calvo en realidad el se rapa. En eso su niña lo mira y sonríe al verlo, él también le sonríe cuando él se dispone también a dormir, cuando Katara termino de amamantar a su niña le cambia el pañal y la arrulla par que duerma y la bebe se queda dormida, volta a ver a su marido y en su interior todavía siente aquel deseo por él, ella se le acerca le da un beso en su mejilla y la abraza por detrás cuando siente que él le agarra sus mano y se voltea a verla_

_- Discúlpame ¡Aang! –le dice toda roja_

_Él le sonríe - no hay problema Katara - el traga saliva y ve que su amada se le acerca cuando_

_- Katara -el suspira -creo que no es el momento - él se muerde el labio por decirle eso a su amada_

_Ella se voltea y le recorren las lagrimas - ¡ya lo sé! ¿Qué estoy gorda todavía? es normal que no sientes nada por mí_

_El se sorprende a lo que le dice y la voltea a ver - ¡Katari! No es eso, tú siempre para mí estarás bellísima _

_- Entonces ¡Aang! - ella se muerde el labio - ¡ya no me deseas verdad! _

_El nuevamente se sorprende a la revelación de su esposa - ¡Katara! No es eso amor –él le da un ligero beso y suspira- mira amor hace poco cavas de dar a luz a nuestra hija, estuviste muy débil, delicada y lastimada – el nuevamente vuelve a suspirar - ¡no deseo lastimarte!, ¡Katara!, No me perdonaría en volverlo hacer yo, yo también te deseo –le dice todo rojo_

_Ella sonríe y se le acerca más - ¡Aang! Amor yo se que tú nunca me lastimarías –en eso ella lo beso y el response a su beso, un beso con mucha pasión, esa pasión que solo ambos se saben dar._

_Él la abraza mas la sube a su pecho cuando se separan por falta de aire y ambos sonríen en eso ella se quita su camisón, Aang sus ojos se abren ante bello espectáculo por qué ve que su amada no trae ropa interior de la parte de abajo, se vuelven a besar, ella poco a poco va recorriendo por su cuello, por su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad que él hace morderse el labio para no gritar, para no despertar a su niña. Con sus manos el agarra el cabello se su amada cuando antes que él grita se sienta y con un fuerte abrir de boca ahoga su grito en la boca de Katara cuando ambos se están besando nuevamente y cambian de posición él está arriba de ella, que poco a poco el también va recorriendo su cuerpo recordándose que ella le pertenece que ella es suya y de nadie más, hasta legar a sus pechos que él los caricia dulcemente y los besa tiernamente porque ella está dándole de comer a un hija qué no desea que tenga ninguna reacción alguna, cuando poco a poco va bajando el hasta llegar hasta su intimidad, que recuerda que dentro de ahí se formo su bebe, que él dejo su semilla dentro de ella y se dio la nueva vida, la vida de su amor, cuando el regresa a ella con un profundo beso, la abraza que ambos sientes que sus intimidades rose que él nuevamente reclama por ella y ella reclama por él. Cuando…. Él entra nuevamente en ella, ella ahoga su grito en la boca de él y ambos suspiran sus nombres, cuando el sucumbe nuevamente hasta que ambos llegan a cielo y lo vuelven a tocan él se deja caer en ella y vuelve a susurrar su nombre - Ka ta ra….. Amor de verdad como extrañaba estar así contigo –él le sonríe y ella también le sonríe a él en eso él sale de ella y él la abraza para sentir su calor cuando hay alguien que les recuerdan qué no están solos y ambos sonríen _

**2-Semanas Después.**

_En estas semanas ellos han disfrutado de su amor._

_Katara estaba en su cocina estaba haciendo algo de comer para ella cuando oye el rugido de "appa" en eso ella sale y se sorprende a lo que ve_

_- ¡Aang! Cariño llegaste temprano_

_Él le sonríe y lada un ligero beso - ¡Hola amor! ¡Kya!_

_- ¿ella está dormida?_

_Él suspira - deja ir a verla_

_Él se adentra a su habitación Katara se sorprende y va detrás de él para averiguar qué está pasando, cuando llega el trae el en sus brazos a la niña._

_- ¿Qué pasa Aang? –el suspira y de su toga saca una carta y ella lo empieza a leer._

_- ¿Es carta de Zuko? ¿Para cuándo te vas? –le dice con su cara triste._

_- salgo mañana temprano Katara yo quisiera llevármelas -él suspira- pero no es recomendable que ambas todavía viajen en Appa._

_Ella lo abraza - Aang no te preocupes estaremos bien_

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa - ya le pedí a Sokka que este al pendiente de ustedes_

_- Cariño ambas estaremos bien_

_- ¡Katara no vez! Qué no deseo separarme de ustedes ahora –él le dice con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Ella suspira – Aang ambas estaremos bien te lo aseguro._

_Él suspira y le da un beso cuando Kya, despierta y sonríe al ver a sus padres, Katara termina de hacer la comida mientras Aang está con Kya, el sale afuera y para donde él esta se lleva a su niña, él desea pasar todo el tiempo posible para estar con ella._

_En el transcurso del día está preparando todo para su salida y ya noche mientras ella esta amamantando a Kya._

_- Katara ¿en donde esta mi toga?_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_El hace memoria – la de color amarillo casi anaranjado_

_Ella sonríe - acuérdate que esa ya no es tuya es de Kya_

_El sonríe y si recuerda aquel día que llego y su niña está envuelta en su toga, se rasca la cabeza - Katara tú crees ¿Que Kya me la empreste?_

_- ¡No! _

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- porque ya la borde con signos de la tribu agua acuérdate_

_El se rasca nuevamente la cabeza - si no me acordaba_

_- Aang antes de irte le la pones para que ella crea que estas con ella_

_El se sonroja - ¡Sí! Kya no puede vivir sin su papi_

_- Presumido_

_El se le acerca - creo que estas celosa _

_- Aang como crees que tenga celos de mi propia hija._

_El se acerca la abraza cuando le da un beso cerca de su pezón - ¡Aang! ¡No! No ves que le estoy dando de comer a tú ¡HIJA!_

_En eso la niña sonríe al ver lo que su padre hace, ella saca su manita cuando agarra el dedo de Aang tratando de entender que él no se vaya, Aang le susurra a katara_

_- te falta mucho_

_Ella voltea a verlo - todavía falta que le cambie el pañal y arrullarla para que duerma_

_- bueno en eso si te puedo ayudar_

_- claro que lo vas a ser, le vas a cambiar su pañal y arrullarla para que se duerma, pero sin trampa_

_El se sonroja a lo que Katara le dice - ¿Cómo sin trampa?_

_- ¿Qué no le pongas tu toga? -ella le hace mueca_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza en eso Katara termina de darle de comer a Kya ahora le toca a él para que haga lo demás cuando_

_- Kya amor duerme - le dice Aang_

_Katara ella le da cara de triunfo - vez que no es nada fácil de dormir a tú ¡hija!_

_El suspira y voltea a verla - "vez que no es fácil de dormir a tu hija" -remera a su esposa_

_- Ya sé ¡Como va! "un hombre y una mujer se amaban, sus pueblos estaban en guerra… Tune secreto, el tune tiene un secreto"_

_- ¿Qué esa es la canción de Omasu? –le dice Katara_

_Cuando por fin Kya se pudo dormir. - "tramposo" –le dice Katara - Cuando…. _

_- prepárate mi Diosa del Océano porque te voy a ser vibrar otra vez-_

_Katara sonríe a lo que Aang le insinué, si ellos va a ser el amor, ambos se besan apasionadamente como si para ellos fuera su ultima vez, tocarse abrazarse, como si no habrá un mañana y fundirse uno mismo para que sus almas queden nuevamente unidad para que nadie los pueda separar y ambos culminar y tocar al cielo al infinito y dentro de ella como de él se hacen uno mismo._

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_Aang traía a kya en su brazos mientras el daba instrucciones a sus acólitos en su ausencia, y en eso llega Sokka_

_- Sokka te las encargo_

_- ¡Aang! Vete no tengas pendiente por mi hermana y mi sobrina_

_El suspira Aang le pasa a su hija a su amada esposa y él se despide dándole un gran beso cuando su hija despierta llorando, el se sorprende. siente el llanto de su hija como pidiéndole que no se vaya como si algo malo les fuera a pasar pero él es el Avatar y tiene deberes que hacer aunque él a veces no desea hacerlo y con lagrimas en sus ojos se despide de su amada diciéndole que a su llegada le habrá saber que llego con bien._

_**Comentarios sugerencias**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_****Nota a partir de este capítulo las cosas van a cambiar, yo sé que muchos me van a odiar por esto**_

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Aang llego a la nación Zuko ya la estaba esperando._

_- ¡Aang! –le grita Zuko_

_- ¡Zuko!_

_En eso Aang se baja de appa y ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Katara y la niña? –le pregunta_

_El suspira – no las pude traer porque Kya todavía esta pequeña para viajar en appa_

_Zuko le da una ligera sonrisa y comprende._

_- y bien ¿Quién viene a la junta? –le pregunta Aang_

_- El Rey Arnock y varios generales del Reino tierra y mi Tío Iroh_

_Aang les sonríe, mientras sus cosas las llevan a su habitación Zuko lo invita a desayunar en eso llegan el tío Iroh , Mai y la niña de ellos._

_- -¡Aang! ¿Katara y la bebe? –le pregunta Mail_

_El nuevamente suspira y le da una sonrisa – no las pude traer Mail_

_Ella le sonríe de esas pocas cuando…_

_- ¡Aang!_

_- ¡Iroh!_

_- estaba escuchando que a tus mujeres no las pudiste traer –le dice Iroh_

_Cuando apenas le iba a contestar_

_- ¡Aang muchas felicidades!_

_El sonríe de oreja a oreja - muchas gracias rey Arnock_

_- También estaba escuchando que no las tragistas_

_El sonríe ligeramente - si no las pude porque todavía no es conveniente que Kya viaje en appa _

_- si me imagino porque todavía esta pequeñita para un viaje en tu bisonte ¿verdad?_

_- si por eso no las traje a propósito Rey Arnock, Katara me comento como Hakoda que usted también va ser ¿Padre?_

_En eso Zuko y Mai se sorprenden a lo que dice Aang_

_- Si falta muy poco, como es la vida a mi edad voy a ser nuevamente ¿Padre?, En vez de ser ¡Abuelo! Qué ironía de la vida._

_En el transcurso del día la plática se hiso amena Aang contando lo feliz que esta con su niña y la alegría de ser Padre que nada en la vida cambiaria por la dicha que está pasando._

_Ya en la junta._

_- Avatar felicidades._

_-gracias General Lee _

_- ¿supe que el parto fue prematuro?_

_Aang arque su ceja al comentario - sí pero gracias a los espíritus mi niña como Katara esta vivas y sanas _

_En eso el general arque su ceja al comentario de Aang él sabe que el genereral es hijo del "disque del Sabio del Fuego y padre de Ojin" y de seguro él esta así ¿por lo que paso en la fiesta de Zuko en Ciudad Republica?, pero a él no le importa lo que él opine aunque él sea un de los Generales de máximas confianza de Zuko él siente un ligero resentimiento hacia él._

_Aang manda un mensaje a Katara para informarle que ya está en la Nación del Fuego y que todo está bien que le mandan saludos, en eso él se dirige a su habitación saca sus cosas y entre ellas una foto que se tomaron a las pocas semanas de Kya nació la contempla y suspira - de verdad como las extraños "mis dos amores"-_

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_**2- Semanas después**__._

_En el transcurso de este tiempo Aang todavía sigue en la Nación del Fuego en pocos días piensa irse con Zuko al Ba Sing Se a una reunión el Rey Arnock también los va acompañar cuando…_

_-Disculpé mí Sr. Del Fuego, Avatar, Rey Arnock cava de llegar este mensaje para usted_

_El rey se sorprende al mensaje lo abre - ¡NO PUEDE SER!- dice el rey_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Aang_

_- Discúlpenme no podre acompañarlos al reino tierra, ¿Por qué mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz? –les dice el Rey_

_En eso Aang junto con Zuko sonríe y felicitan al Rey por su Bebe que ya está por nacer o yo nacería, en eso el Rey les agradece sus felicitaciones y se dispone a regresar a la Tribu Agua del Norte. _

_Aang también envía un mensaje a Katara que se irá a Ba Sing Se con Zuko y espera pronto estar con ellas. _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**Días después.**_

_Katara estaba en el jardín con Kya platicando son Suki y Shama la esposa de Shani sobre la niña_

_- cuanto días has estado así ¿Qué se te esta hiendo la leche? –le pregunta Suki_

_- un par de días pero ya Shama me dijo que le diera agua de arroz con leche para que complete - le dice Katara suspirando_

_- Sí le digo ha a veces es normal que se vaya la leche, no a todas nos dura mucho la leche en el pecho y mas por lo que pasaste Katara –le comenta Shama_

_- sí como quiera tengo que llevar a Kya a su chequeo y le comento a ver qué me dice el Doctor –le dice a las muchachas_

_Cuando Suki se lleva su mano en su cara - ¡Katara! No me acordaba que tengo que hacer una cena especial porque van a ir a cenar los del consejo _

_- Suki no te preocupes no pasa nada si no me acompañas –le comenta Katara_

_- Katara tú también me debes de disculpar hoy hay junta en la escuela de los niños –le dice Shama_

_Ella les sonríe - no se preocupen ya están como Aang porque voy sola _

_Ella se ríen en eso - ¡Katara! - dime Chico-_

_- acaba de llegar este mensaje para ti_

_- Gracias - ella lo abre cuando - ¡es de AANG! –Les dice a las muchachas_

_- Sí me disculpan - les dice Katara_

_- Bien Katara yo vengo mañana para saber que te dijo el medicó –le comenta Suki_

_Ella sonríe y se despide en eso Katara entra a su casa coloca a Kya e su cunita cuando le la carta_

"_Katara amor cuando recibas esta carta iré rumbo a Ban Sing Se voy con Zuko y Iroh espero estar unos días y regresar pronto con ustedes ya que las extraño mucho amor, dale muchos besos a mi niña, dile que la amor tanto como te amo a ti y cuando llegue estar unos días con ustedes para poder compensarlas por todo este tiempo que no he estado con las dos Amor. Amo a mis dos amores. AANG"._

_En eso Katara le recorre lagrimas en sus ojos - ves Kya es de papi que muy pronto vendrá con nosotras - ella va a su niña y sonríe al saber de su padre en eso - Kya amor hay que darnos un baño porque hay que ir con el Doctor._

_En eso Katara se dispone a salir y al llegar con el Doctor la pasan_

_- ¿Cómo han estado Maestra Katara?_

_- Bien Kya ha estado bien –ella suspira- sabe me está empezando a salir poco leche_

_En eso el Doctor arque su ceja - ¿Qué le está dando?_

_- Agua de arroz con leche en un biberón y se ve que le ha caído bien en su estomaguito._

_- Bien ¿pero usted como ha estado? –le pregunta el Doctor._

_Ella se sorprende - bien vera -ella se muerde su labio- sabe tengo un ligero retraso en mi ciclo-_

_En eso el Doctor la mira y manda a llamar a dos enfermeras una para que le cuida a la niña y otra para que la ayude en eso la esta checando - ya se puede vestir Maestra Katara._

_- bien ¿Qué tengo? –le pregunta_

_- sígueme usted y su esposo ¿han tenido intimidad?_

_Ella se sonroja y sorprende a la pregunta – Sí _

_En eso el Doctor se sonríe - Felicidades va a tener otro bebe_

_- ¿Qué? –Katara se sorprende a la revelación - ¡Otro bebe!_

_- Sí la pequeña Kya tendrá un hermanito ó hermanita por eso es que le está saliendo poca leche porque su pezón se está guardando para el próximo bebe_

_- ¿pero yo pensé que cuando uno amamanta no queda embarazada tan pronto? –le dice Katara_

_El sonríe - Bueno ya sabe que no, la mejor manera para no tener bebes es la abstinencia yo sé que hay remedios para no concebir bebe, pero la mejor de todos es la abstinencia._

_En eso ella sale de ahí y se dirige a la Isla y cuando ella llega._

_-como ves Kya vas a tener un hermanito ó hermanita -ella ve a su niña y sonríe a la noticia - ahora como se lo voy a decir a tu papa amor que va ser padre otra vez._

_Ella mira s su niña - Sabes Kya a un que todavía no se si eres maestra aire ó agua y ya con tu hermanito en camino quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre te amare porque eres el resultado del gran amor que tengo por tu padre si por mí Maestro Aire. Sí mi pedacito de cielo._

_En eso la tarde cae, llega la noche hora de cenar y dormir _

_- Kya amor duerme por favor –Katara le dice a su niña porqué está batallando en dormirla_

_- ¡Kya amor duerme mi cielo! , ya lo sé voy a ponerte la toga de tu padre a ver si te duermes._

_Mientas ella batalla nuevamente en dormirla… - se escucha un ruido ella se sorprende -_

_- ¡Aang!. .. Eres tú - en eso ella deja a su niña en su cuna y se dirige averiguar qué está pasando cuando….._

_Ella se sorprende- ¿Quién eres?—_

_- ¡Hola Maestra Katara!_

_- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? –le exige Katara_

_- ¿tú tienes algo que yo quiero?_

_- ¿Qué? - Le grita Katara_

_En eso se oye el llanto de Kya cuando ella grita - ¡KYA NO! -_

_En sus ojos ella ve que otra persona que entro por su balcón trae en sus brazos su niña, lucha para que no se lleve lo más preciado cuando - ¿USTED?- ¡SI!- En eso en un descuido de ella la golpean tan fuerte que cae en su mesita de noche y con la contunción queda casi desmayada ella ve que se llena a su niña, a su pedacito de amor cuando un fuerte golpe en su vientre la hace quejarse y en consecuencias una hemorragia que lo único que queda es decir -A A N G…_

_Y ella cae…_

_**Mientras tanto en **_

_**Ban Sing Se**_

_A A N G… - Él despierta de un salto todo asustado - ¡escuche el grito de Katara y el llanto de Kya! Tiene que ser una pesadilla, pero no ¡Estoy seguro que las escuche!._

_En eso él se levanta y contempla la luna "hay luna llena" - Yue te pido que cuides a mis dos amores tú sabes bien que no podría vivir sin ellas._

_**Comentarios Quejas **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_***Nota capitulo triste preparen sus pañuelos**__**. **_

_**¨*Y es largo este capítulo.**_

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_Aang despertó mas bien no durmió por el presentimiento que trae por escuchar el grito de Katara y el llanto de Kya, que presiente algo mal va ha pasar cuando…_

_- buenos días ¡Aang! –le dicen Zuko y Iroh_

_-buenos días –_

_- ¿Qué te pasa traes una cara y estas todo ojeroso?-le dice Zuko_

_El suspira - veras anoche oí el grito de Katara y el llanto de Kya_

_Zuko e Iroh se sorprenden a lo que les dice_

_- Aang tranquilo hijo ya verás que lo que traes es porque las extrañas es la primera vez que te separas de ellas y aparte desde que te casaste con Katara nunca habías estado fuera de la Ciudad –le dice Iroh_

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa - ¿creo que tiene razón?_

_- ya verás que en pocos días estarás con ellas._

_Mientras ellos entran a su junta al otro lado._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_**En la Mañana.**_

_- buenos días Shama_

_- buenos días Suki_

_- Shama has visto a mi cuñada_

_En eso Shama se sorprende - ¡No! En realidad no la he visto y es muy extraño que no haya salido._

_En eso ellas se dirigen hacia la casa de Katara y Aang para averiguar qué está pasando, cuando tocan y ella no les abre en eso Shama va por su marido le cuenta qué esté pasando él forzar la puerta para entrar._

_- ¡KATARA! ¡KATARA! ¡EN DONDE ESTAS! –Le grita Suki_

_En eso ella se dirige a la habitación cuando la ven tirada y toda ensangrentada_

_- ¡POR LOS ESPIRITUS! …. ¡KA TA RA!... –ella grita llorando_

_En eso llegan Shama y su esposo ven la escena cuando _

_- ¡ELLA! ¡ELLA! ¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA! –Grita Shani_

_Cuando reaccionan el balcón de su recamara está abierta y "KYA" No está en su cunita_

_- ¿Qué le voy a decir a AANG? –grita Shani_

_- ¿Sí que le vamos a decir que "Kya" no está y "Katara" está muerta? –le dice llorando Suki_

_- Mujeres hay que tranquilizarse déjeme ir avisarle al Concejal –les dice Shani para que ellas se tranquilicen para que guarden la cordura ha estos hechos terribles y mandar avisar a Toph como Jefa de Policía para que investigue y puedan encontrar a los responsables de los hechos._

_Shani va al concejo y habla personalmente con Sokka y como es de esperarse no reacciona bien, Chico va a la estación de Jefatura para buscar a Toph, la encuentra le dice lo que paso en la Isla y ellos como todos se quedan helados ante lo sucedido, lo trágico, mandan llamar al Doctor para que de fe de los hechos. -mientras-_

_- ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Qué le digo a Aang como le digo? –se dice Sokka como mandarle avisar - ¡No! Solamente le digo que tiene que regresar urgentemente y aquí le doy la noticia solo espero que no entre en estado "AVATAR"- se dice Sokka_

_- También le tengo que mandarle avisar a mi Padre, esto es lo más difícil que enfrontado en mi vida, prefería mil veces en luchar con Azula o con rebeldes que dar malas noticias y son trágicas para nosotros no sé cómo, pero tengo que se fuerte, mi hermana no quería verme así y lo más preocupante es encontrar a la pequeña Kya mi pobre sobrina en donde la tendrán ¿Por qué se la llevarían?, será un grupo rebelde ¿Qué se querían vengar de Aang o de mí? No lo sé pero hay que buscarla._

_En eso entra Suki y al ver a su esposo se abrazan - ¡Sokka!- ya cariño hay que ser fuerte para lo que viene –le dice Sokka_

_Ella solamente le da una ligera sonrisa y esperan pronto a que Aang y Hakoda lleguen._

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**En la Sala de Junta del Rey.**_

_Aang estaba en junta de con el concejo del reino tierra, Zuko y Iroh estaban presente como representantes de la Nación del Fuego mientras ellos estaban con arreglos de tratados de la Naciones él no estaba poniendo atención a lo que dicen los representantes cuando._

_-Disculpe mi Rey por interrumpir pero cava de llegar esta carta urgente para el Avatar_

_En eso Aang se levanta toma la carta y delante de todos la abre cuando, el no dice nado solamente deja caer la carta y sale del salón de junta para dirigirse en donde esta appa_

_- ¡AANG! ESPERANOS –Le grita Zuko_

_En eso el voltea y en un salto Zuko y Iron llegan para montar en appa y dirigirse a la Isla del templo del aire_

_- ¡Aang! Tranquilo hijo –le dice Iroh_

_El no le hace caso está todo perturbado por el carta qué le mando Sokka "AANG URGENTE QUE VENGAS A LA ISLA SOKKA"_

_En sus pensamientos esta todavía el grito de Katara y el llanto de su niña._

_- ¡por los espíritus! ¿Qué no le haya pasado algo malo a mi niña? –se dice Aang_

_- ¡tranquilo! Vas a ver que nada es lo que parece –le dice Zuko_

_El voltea a verlo - espero que tengas razón Zuko ¿Por qué si les ha pasado algo malo a cualquiera de mis amores yo, yo me muero? –se lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Aang pide a appa que vaya lo más rápido posible en el transcurso del día todos iban cayados cuando ya noche de lejos se ven las luces de la Ciudad en un fuerte jip, jip Aang le pide un poco más a su bisonte y antes que toque el piso el da un gran salto de appa y corre rumbo hacia su casa llegando, ve gente todas las luces prendidas y demasiada gente que hay que se sorprende a lo que está pasando cuando._

_- ¡AANG! –Le grita Sokka_

_- ¡SOKKA! ¿EN DONDE ESTA KYA? –le grita_

_El se sorprende a la pregunta de Aang que lo único que le sale son lagrimas, en eso el ve que su cuñado está llorando empieza a gritar._

_- ¡KATARA! ¡KATARA! –_

_Cuando él ve a Toph - ¡TOPH! ¿EN DONDE ESTAN?_

_Ella suspira - primero te tienes que tranquilizar y prométeme que no entraras en estado "avatar" _

_El se sorprende a su petición - ¡Toph! ¡Por favor! ¿En donde están mis amores? _

_En eso Sokka se le acerca lo agarra de los hombros y le grita - ¡AANG! MI HERMANA ¡ESTA MUERTA! –Le dice tirando el llanto._

_- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO SOKKA! ME ESTAS MINTIENDO –le grita_

_- Que más quisiera que ¡NO!, pero es la verdad_

_En eso él se suelta y entra en su habitación y ve alguien que está en su cama llega despacio, temeroso, se acerca y si hay alguien tapado en su cama, cuando lo destapa_

_- ¡KATARA!,… ¡NO!... ¡MI AMOR…! –se tira llorando desconsoladamente y siente que entra en estado "Avatar" sale corriendo de ahí se dirige al acantilado de la isla y grita que con su grito las olas del mar se enfurece, se bravía con su ira y desesperación por la gran pérdida del ser que ama, el gran amor de su vida, su alma gemela, la madre de su hija cuando recuerda "su hija" reacciona y regresa a su casa _

_- ¿EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJA SOKKA? –le exige ___

_El traga saliva y agacha la cabeza – no lo sé Aang_

_El se enfurece - ¿Qué DICES? –le vuelve a gritar._

_- ¿TE DIGO QUE NO LO SE? – ahora él le grita._

_- ¿COMO QUE NO SABES EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJA EN DONDE ESTA KYA? –le vuelve a exigir_

_Cuando explota - ¡HA KATARA LA MATARON PARA ROBARLE A LA NIÑA! _

_En eso Aang queda en shock _

_- ¿Qué DICES? –le vuelve a gritar._

_- ¿Qué no ves? ¡Aang! ¿Qué a mi hermana la mataron para quitarle a la niña? –le dice Sokka_

_En eso Aang se agacha - no, no puede ser, primero mi pueblo y ahora la mujer que amo y mi bebe –el voltea a verlos con lagrimas en los ojos - dígnenme ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué a mí?_

_- Hijo tranquilo ya verás que encontraremos a tú bebe –le dice Iroh_

_En eso se levanta toma valor y grita - -¡TOPH!_

_- ¿dime pies ligeros? _

_- ¿Qué has sabido de los raptores de mi bebe?_

_Ella suspira -¡nada!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- lo que o istes ¡nada! Pero ya tengo gente investigando_

_- espero tener pronto resultados de ¿Quién se robo a mi otro amor?_

_- ya verás que sí pies ligeros_

_En eso el sale - ¡SHANI! –le grita_

_El viene - ¡Aang! Yo no tengo escusa a los hechos_

_En lo mira con firmeza - te creo ¿pero quiero saber que paso?_

_En eso llega Suki - déjame explicarte Aang_

_Él volta a verla – bien ¿quiero una explicación?_

_Ella suspira –veras llegue temprano porque ayer me quede con el pendiente porque Katara iba a llevar a la niña con el Doctor_

_El se sorprende -¿Qué estaba enferma mi niña? –le pregunta Aang_

_- No solamente fue a su chequeo _

_El suspira -¿Qué más?_

_- veras llegue temprano se me hiso extraño que ella no saliera con Kya en eso llego Shama y también se le hiso extraño tocamos y ella no nos abrió en eso Shama fue por Shani y el abrió la puerta entre gritándole y no me respondía y fui directo a su habitación y fue ahí en donde la encontré tirada y la niña no estaba en su cuna pero lo más extraño es que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta y Katara siempre la cierra en la noche_

_Aang suspira –bien ¡Sokka! ¿Tú padre?_

_- ya le mande avisar de seguro llega mañana_

_- bien Sokka, ella pertenece aquí_

_- ¿Qué dices Aang?_

_- ¿Qué ella pertenece aquí y aquí se quedara?_

_Sokka reacciona a lo que le dice y no desea discutir con él en eso Aang se dirige nuevamente a su habitación se arrodilla en su cama destapa el rostro de su amada._

_- De verdad cariño ¿Qué hermosa estas? ¿Qué hermosa eres? , -él suspira- ¿quieres ir a paseo trineo conmigo? –le dice a su amada a ver si ella reacciona, pero no - ¡vamos Katara!, despierta, ¡vamos amor! Acuérdate que hay que llevar a nuestra hija a paseo trineo, al templo del aire del sur, ¡VAMOS KATARA! - en eso él la besa - ¡vamos! ¡DESPIERTA!. _

_En eso llora nuevamente en su pecho cuando se estira y volta a ver qué es lo que le estorba_

_- ¡la cuna de Kya! – el se levanta y ve algo -¡KYA! –grita -_

_Pero se sorprende a lo que ve en la cunita - el peluche de Kya –dice – él se le acerca - todavía huele a mi bebe-_

_Nuevamente agarra el peluche y se tira a llorar - ¡TE PROMETO AMOR, AUNQUE ME PASE LA VIDA Y ME CUESTE ENCONTRARE A NUESTRA HIJA! ¡TE LO JURO! O DEJO DE SER "EL AVATAR"._

_Aang junto con los demás pasan en vela Zuko manda a informar a Mai lo sucedido en la isla, Iroh también manda a informar lo sucedido en el reino tierra, llega el amanecer, en eso uno de los acólitos ve que viene llegando Hakoda y va avisarle a Aang quien viene llegando en eso_

_- déjamelo a mí Aang_

_- ¡no! Sokka eso me corresponde _

_Él asiente y se dirige con Hakoda en eso - ¿Qué DICES? –le grita_

_En eso llega Sokka para calmar a su padre._

_- ¡ES TU CULPA! –le girita Hakoda a Aang_

_- ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TU LA MATASTE! –le vuelve a gritar_

_Aang no hace nada, el tiene parte de razón él también tiene la culpa por lo sucedido, en eso se lleva a Hakoda exiger ver el cuerpo de su hija, ¿Por qué piensa llevársela?, Aang entra en discusión con él_

_- ¡HAKODA NO! _

_- ¿CLARO QUE SI? Es mi hija y me la llevare –le grita_

_- ¡Hakoda que no ve! ¿Qué ya no tengo nada? ¡Ya todo lo perdí!_

_En eso Hakoda suspira Sokka le dice que él tiene razón _

_- ¡Bien! Ella se queda ¡pero prepárate! ¿Cuándo encuentra a mi nieta ella se queda conmigo? –le dice Hakoda_

_- ¿Qué? ¡NO!_

_Él lo mira con odio – Sí prepárate Avatar cuando encuentre a mi nieta ella se quedara conmigo y olvídate de ella_

_Se prepara el funeral de Katara su despedida se hará con las tradiciones de la tribu agua del sur, como en la cultura de los nómadas aires, ha venido mucha gente para su despedida cuando Aang ve gente no grata_

_- ¡Váyanse de aquí! –le grita a los Sabios del Fuego_

_- ¡AANG! –le grita Chiio_

_En eso él lo ve y reacciona - Chiio discúlpame _

_- Aang te entendemos _

_Cuando … ¡Disculpe! Srita. No nos conocemos_

_- ¡NO! _

_- ¿Qué Pasa Chico? –le pregunta Shani_

_En eso la chica se aleja_

_El suspira –veras eso chica se parece a la que vino a buscar a Katara el día que nació la niña_

_- bien ¿por favor no le digas a nadie? Déjame de investigar –le dice_

_- ¿ni a Aang?_

_- como esta no es lo conveniente_

_En eso el chico reacciona y asiente._

_El funeral de Katara se hizo con canticos se prendió incienso para que pueda ella entrar al mundo de los espíritus y despedirla como se merece aparte de ser la esposa del "avatar" ella fue una heroína de guerra una de grupo "avatar" y gracias a ella el ciclo del avatar no se rompió, todo ha sido llanto tristeza que Aang no ha querida que nadie se le acerque, no quiere recibir consuelo de nadie _

_- ¡Aang hijo!_

_El voltea para ver quién es - ¡Gan-Gran! _

_- ¡Hijo! Animo hay que tener fe y esperanza y resignación a estos hechos_

_El suspira y llora - ¡llora hijo, llora! –_

_- usted también me culpa ¡verdad!_

_Ella le sonríe y besa su flecha - ¡NO! Hijo, nunca te culparía, la culpa es de la maldad del hombre que ha querido separarlos y destruirlos, pero recuerda Aang tú no estás solo, recuerda tienes una ¡HIJA! Qué te necesita en donde quiera que esta, ¡Aang! Prométeme algo _

_El se quita sus lagrimas - claro lo que usted desea Gran_

_- Júrame que encontraras a mi bisnieta aunque te tardes toda tu vida, por favor ¡Júrame!_

_- ¡SÉ LO JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE KATARA! –se lo dice con toda firmeza_

_- Gracias hijo _

_En eso ambos se abrazan antes de dar el último adiós a su amada Katara _

_Cuando el funeral termino, el cuerpo de Katara quedo en una cripta que se manda a construir para los todos acólitos y maestros del aire en eso que todos salen Aang se queda ahí y entra en estado de meditación porque su deseo es entrar al mundo de los espíritus en eso…._

_- ¡Aang!_

_- ¡Roku!_

_- Aang lo sentimos _

_En eso aparecen todos los "avatares anteriores a él" - "lo sentimos Aang", sentimos también tu dolor- le dicen todas sus encarnaciones pasadas_

_- ¿por favor dígnenme en donde esta ella?_

_Ellos se sorprende - ¿Aang ella a un no ha entrado al mundo de los espíritus?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_- veras su muerte fue violenta no era su momento y aparte ella lucho para que no le quitaran a su niña su alma esta "vagando" –le dice Roku_

_- ¿Cómo que se alma esta vagando? – él se sorprende_

_- si veras cuando su madre murió ella dio su vida por ella, pero este caso es al contrario, ella lucho para que no se la quitaron y en consecuencia la mataron –le dice el avatar Yangchen _

_El suspira -¿Qué hago?_

_- veras mi joven pupilo _

_El se sorprende - ¡GYATSON!_

_- Tienes que encontrar a nuestra niña y así ella, su alma, su espíritu podrá descansar y podrá entrar al mundo espiritual _

_En eso Aang asienta y se despide de ellos con una reverencia y regresa al mundo mortal cuando despierta sale de ahí y se dirige a su casa, como un instinto se acuesta en su cama cuando…. –siente un ligero beso- "despierta"_

_- ¡Hola cariño! _

_El se sorprende al ver - ¡"KATARA"! -él la besa con mucha pasión y siente que ella le responde cuando se separan_

_-"cariño que bueno que estas en casa, veras al algo que tengo que decirte" –"le dice Katara"_

_El sonríe le acaricia su rostro la vuelve a besar -¿Qué es cariño? _

_- "¿veras Aang?" –Le dice Katara cuando… -ella voltea y grita -"AANG" "AANG" "MI HIJA SE LA ESTAN LLEVANDO" "MI… HIJA" …_

_En eso Aang se levanta todo asustado - Es un sueño, un sueño –nuevamente se tira a llorar, cuando se tranquiliza se levanta se dirige hacia su cocina cuando escucha que están hablando él se detiene es él Doctor y Suki_

_- Pobre "Avatar"_

_- Si Doctor pobre de Aang y también de nosotros con esta tragedia perder a dos personas al mismo tiempo_

_- ¿Qué a acaba de decir Sr. Suki? ¿Cómo que a dos personas? _

_En eso ella se da cuenta de algo - ¿Qué pasa Doctor? _

_El suspira - Sra. Suki vera tengo que confesarle algo_

_- si dígame no se lo diré a nadie –le dice Suki_

_- ¿por favor menos al Avatar?_

_En eso ella se sorprende y Aang también porque ellos no saben que él está escuchando_

_- Se acuerda que un día antes ella fue con la niña _

_- si claro que recuerdo yo estaba apenada con ella porque no la pueda acompañar_

_- vera ella ¡ella estaba embarazada!_

_En eso ambos escuchan y sale Aang_

_- ¿Qué acaba de decir Doctor? –le exige Aang_

_Ellos se sorprenden - Sí Avatar la maestra Katara iba a tener otro bebe_

_- ¡no! ¡No! –el tira el llanto nuevamente _

_- Por favor Aang tranquilízate te lo ruego hazlo por la memoria de ¡KATARA! –le grita Suki_

_El se sorprende a su reacción y comprende que se tiene que tranquilizar y ahora con mayor razón es encontrar a su hija a su otro amor, porque es lo único que le queda de su gran amor._

_Del gran amor de su vida con Katara "su hija" su pequeña "KYA"_

_Comentarios Quejas._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

*** Quiero agradecer a unas hermosas personas que me han comentado mil gracias de antemano.

*Marmariposa

*Kira 97

*Mitza Avatar

_Han pasados los días en la Isla del templo del aire Aang junto con los muchachos está investigando quien se robo a la pequeña Kya, pero los días que han pasado no ha habido nada, ni señales de nadie ni de grupo rebeldes que hayan sido, pero mientras en la Ciudad y la Isla es tristeza al otro lado._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_**Varios días después.**_

_- Rey Arnock ¡muchas felicidades!_

_- Gracias General Hahn_

_- ¿Cómo se llamara la princesa? _

_- ¡"TULA"! –le contesta la reina_

_En eso tocan a la puerta - Sus Majestades ¿me llamaron?_

_- sí pasa Yada, pasa –le dice la reina_

_- ¿Qué se les ofrece? –_

_- veras Yada supimos que se te murió tu bebe y queremos saber si todavía tu pecho tiene leche_

_La muchacha se sorprende a la petición de la reina _

_- Sí su alteza_

_La reina le sonríe - ¿Te gustaría ser la nodriza de "Tula"?_

_La muchacha sonríe - es un honor para mí, sus alteza así mi leche podrá de ser de ayuda para poder alimentar a la princesa_

_Cuando la reina le pasa a "Tula" ella se sorprende_

_- ¿Qué hermosa es? –dice Yada_

_- si nuestra pequeña princesa es hermosa y muy pequeña ya que te vas a ser cargo de ella te vas a venir a vivir al palacio y muy cerca de aquí tendrás tu habitación y la niña dormirá contigo ¿te parece? –le dice el rey_

_Ella sonríe - Sí, si su alteza claro con todo gusto acepto._

_Los reyes tenían todo listo para que Yada la nodriza de Tula se venga a vivir al palacio en eso ella se va a su habitación y se lleva de una vez a la princesita _

_- de verdad eres hermosa pequeña princesa_

_Cuando ve que ella abre sus ojos - ¿Qué hermosos ojos tienes?_

_En eso la pequeña sonríe - si vas ver que nos llevaremos bien pequeña -le dice Yada y en eso la arrulla._

_Pasaron los días en el palacio_

_- Princesa Tula por favor duerme, ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué comes poquito? –le dice Yada cuando ella escucha una voz deja a la princesa en su cuna y se asoma a ver ¿Qué es lo que pasa? En eso…_

_- Sí Aronck tienes que quemar todo_

_- ¿todo querida?_

_- ¡si todo!_

_Ella escucha lo que los reyes están hablando - ¿Qué será que quieran quemar?_

_Cuando ella ve que el rey sale en eso algo se le cae y ella va a recogerlo_

_- ¿Qué extraño trapo? –dice pero en eso la princesa vuelve a llorar, ella corre recoge el trapo se lo mete en su abrigo cuando llega a su habitación carga a la princesa y ve que tiene hambre, en eso saca su pecho para que vuelva a comer y como un instinto ella come y ve que trae sin querer el trapo extraño que se le cayó al rey._

_- ¿Qué tendrá este trapa que sin querer se le acerque a la princesa y ella está comiendo? ¿Será mágico? ¡No lo sé! Pero lo que sea ella está comiendo, y lo tendré siempre cerca de mí para que ella coma._

_**Isla del templo del aire.**_

_Aang ha decidido cerrar su casa, no es que no desea vivir ahí pero el recuerdo de Katara y de Kya lo perturban el casi toda las noches sueña con ella, para él es placentero soñar son su amada pero al último siempre termina ella gritando que se están llevando a su niña, a su bebe, a su pequeña Kya que ya no soporta es sufrimiento por eso cerro su casa y la volverá abrir hasta cuando aparezca la pequeña Kya, _

_- Aang ya está listo la habitación_

_- gracias Shani no se cómo agradecerles por permitirme vivir con ustedes_

_- Aang por favor todo esto te pertenece tu solamente pides y se hará _

_Aang le da una sonrisa y se despiden con una reverencia._

_**5-Años Después **_

_**Nación del Fuego.**_

_Ya han pasado 5-años de la muerte de Katara y la desaparición de Kya, en todo este tiempo desgraciadamente Gran-Gran ya no está en este mundo y su último deseo es recordarle a Aang su promesa, su juramento y él le prometió que lo haría, ya 5-años que no ha sabido nada de su pequeño amor, su pequeña niña que el solo al recordar se le viene a la memoria como seria su vida si ella estuviera todavía viva y mas él bebe que ella llevaba en su vientre, muchas veces se ha preguntado si seria niña o niño como en un instante su vida cambio todo por la maldad del hombre._

_El estaba en uno de los jardines de la Nación cuando…._

_- Tío Aang, tío Aang_

_El voltea y sonríe - ¿Qué pasa dulzura?_

_- gracias por la muñeca, tío Aang_

_- no gracias a ti Honora_

_- ¡Honora! Hija no moleste a tu tío –le dice Zuko_

_El Sonríe - Zuko ella no molesta al contrario me alegra el día_

_La niña sonríe - ves papi - _

_Zuko hace una mueca - Honora porque no vas con tu mami _

_La niña suspira - adiós tío Aang_

_- Adiós dulzura_

_- ¡Aang para que te molesta en traerle regalos a la niña!_

_El sonríe - Zuko ¿por favor? Déjame consentirla ya que - el agacha su cabeza_

_- Ya son 5- años verdad_

_- Sí Zuko 5-años que no sé nada de mi bebe_

_- animo y ten fe ya verás que pronto la encontraremos_

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa - sí hay que tener fe y esperanza _

_- Oye ¿Como es el niño de Sokka? –le pregunta Zuko_

_El sonríe - te diré se parece a él igualito como si el volviera a nacer_

_- sí me alegro por él que por fin es Padre –dice Zuko_

_- Sí es Padre ya –le contesta Aang._

_Aang seguía en el jardín el no quiso asistir a la fiesta que se organizo en el palacio porque ya las fiestas para él no tiene sentido mejo se queda para meditar y poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en paz aunque él no tendrá paz, hasta que a parezca su bebe, cuando alguien le saca de su meditación_

_- Aang ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¡Ojin! ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿te preguntaba qué haces aquí y no estás en la fiesta?_

_El suspira – ya las fiestas no tienen sentido para mí –le contesta Aang_

_Ella sonríe y se le acerca – mira porque no tomas tantito conmigo_

_- gracias pero no bebo Ojin _

_- Aang no tiene licor solamente es "jugo de uva"_

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa – bien _

_En eso él la da un trago - ¡esta sabroso!_

_-te lo dije esta rico Aang_

_En eso Aang y Ojin se bebe toda la botella del "jugo de uva" cuando_

_- me siento algo mareado _

_- tranquilo Aang déjame ayudarte_

_- no como crees – él se levanta y se marea_

_Ella la sonríe –ves déjame ayudarte Aang_

_La muchacha se provecha de la situación y lo lleva a su habitación en eso ella lo recuesta cuando_

_- ¡Katara! –él la confunde_

_Ella lo besa - Katara. Mi amor- la vuelve a confundir con ella y ella a provecha el momento para seducirlo_

_Cuando...….KATARA MI AMOR ¡SÍ!-_

_**En la mañana siguiente.**_

_El despierta - hay me duele la cabeza –cuando abre sus ojos -¿en dónde estoy?-se pregunta Aang_

_Cuando él siente un ligero beso en su hombre_

_- ¡buenos días amor!_

_El se voltea -¡OJIN! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ella se le acerca - ¿Qué no recuerdas? Estamos en mi habitación –Ella suspira- No pensé que fueras tan apasionado Aang_

_El abre sus ojos y sale de la cama – Discúlpame Ojin esto no debería de pasar_

_- ¡Pero Aang! –le grita Ojin_

_Él sale de la habitación se siente fatal como él pudo hacer eso amanecer con alguien y sin recordar nada en eso alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos_

_- ¡Aang!- _

_El voltea - ¡Iroh!_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? _

_- ¡Iroh yo!_

_- ven vamos a otro lugar para platicar_

_Aang asiente y se van a un salón para que él pueda decirle lo que pasa en eso, le cuenta todo a Iroh él se sorprende._

_- Tranquilo Hijo _

_- ¡Iroh! Me siento como si le fuera sido infiel a ¡KATARA! Discúlpeme pero yo no puedo estar con otra mujer que no sea "Ella" Iroh no puedo._

_- es normal, pero cálmate _

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa - si tienes razón sabes tengo que prepararme para regresar a Ciudad Republica_

_En eso ellos se despiden y se abrazan y Aang se dispone a regresar._

_**Isla del templo de aire**_

_Aang ya había llegado a la isla e inmediatamente se dirigió a la tumba de su amada _

_- Katara amor ¡Perdóname! Yo te amo ¡Perdóname! _

_El sigue llorando se siente fatal porque aunque ella no está viva él siente que le ha sido infiel que no desea a otra mujer que no sea su amada esposa, la madre de sus hijos, aunque uno está con ella él no pudo conocerlo, el otro solo los espíritus sabrá en dónde estará con quien esta. Aang sale de la cripta _

_- ¡Aang!_

_- ¿Qué paso Shani?_

_- ¿te llego esta carta?_

_Aang se sorprende son de los Sabios del Fuego, de la Tierra y de la Tribu agua del Norte y del Loto Blanco_

_- "__**Avatar hemos decidido informarle que los Sabios de las Naciones mencionadas y miembros del loto Blanco iremos a visitarlo porque hay algo importante que deseamos hablar con usted dentro de un mes estaremos en su isla y le pedimos que también estén presente sus acólitos del aire" Atte. SABIOS DE LAS NACIONES.**_

_Aang se sorprende a lo de la carta _

_- ¿es algo malo? –le pregunta Shani_

_El suspira – no veras son los sabios de las Naciones que vendara y los del Loto Blanco que desean hablar conmigo y quieren que ustedes estén presentes también –_

_- ¿para cuándo llegan?_

_- Dentro de un mes y hay que prepararos para cuando lleguen –le dice Aang_

_Shani asiente y manda avisar a todos que dentro de un mes vendaran personas importantes a la isla _

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**- ¡**__Hola Aang!_

_- Hola Sokka traes una cara_

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa - lo que pasa que el pequeño Hakoda llora mucho y come mucho_

_- Pues bienvenido a la "Paternidad" –se carcajea Aang_

_Él lo mira con cara de odio y suspira - ya sé lo que sentías cuando venias con cara de sueño cuando la pequeña "KYA" No los dejaba dormir_

_Aang se entristece al recuerdo y voltea hacia su ventana _

_- Aang discúlpame yo no quería sentirte mal_

_- Sokka no tengas pendiente yo te comprendo._

_- Sabes Aang te tengo un chisme_

_Aang se voltea y arquea su ceja -¿Cuál es?_

_- ¿Adivina quien tiene novio?_

_- no lo sé Sokka_

_- pues siéntate es nuestra amiga la maestra tierra-metal_

_Aang abre sus ojos ante la noticia -¿Qué Toph?_

_- Sí ella y adivina con ¿Quién anda?_

_- no tengo la menor idea Sokka_

_- ¡pues con Haru!_

_- ¿Qué Haru? –dice Aang_

_En eso - ¿De quién están hablando cabezas huecas?_

_- ¡TOPH! –gritan Aang y Sokka _

_- Sokka me estaba diciendo que tienes novio_

_- Concejal Bumerán no te pudiste guardarme el secreto._

_Aang se ríe - ¿A quién le dices? Si tu y Sokka no son buenos para guardar secretos – Aang se sigue carcajeando._

_Ya que pasaron de reírse y pasarse los chismes_

_- ¿Cómo te fue con flama? –le pregunta Toph_

_- bien _

_- Chicos hay algo que les quiero decir_

_- ¿Qué pasa Aang? –le preguntan Sokka y Toph_

_Aang suspira - verán me llego una carta que dentro de un mes estarán en la isla los miembros del Loto Blanco y varios Sabios de la Naciones del Reino Fuego, Tierra y de la Tribu Agua del Norte_

_Sokka y Toph se sorprenden - Para que van a venir pies ligeros_

_- No lo sé Toph pero no me gusta_

_Sokka le agarra el hombro – si lo deseas podemos estar contigo para cuando lleguen_

_Aang le sonríe - Gracias se los agradezco _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**1-mes después.**_

_Aang estaba en la entrada del muelle de la isla para recibir a los Sabio de las Naciones y miembros del Loto Blanco en eso el ve a uno dé los sabio que de verdad él no quería ver._

_- ¡Avatar!_

_Aang hace una mueca - ¡Sabio del fuego! _

_- ¡Aang!_

_- ¡Chiio! ¿Qué alegría en verte?_

_En eso ambos se abrazan y el "abuelo de Ojin se sorprende"_

_- Pero pasa Chiio, estás en tu casa_

_Cuando Aang ve a los demás Sabio y Miembros del Loto Blanco el piden que pasen en eso llegan Shani y Chico para darle la bienvenida a las personas Aang está un poco nervioso por tener a estas personas_

_Aang empieza a carraspear - Primero que nada les doy la bienvenida a la Isla y Segundo a que se debe el Honor de tenerlos aquí presentes._

_En eso Aang ve el Chiio se para y cambia su semblante ante él Y suspira_

_- Aang veras estamos aquí para pedirte –el vuelve a suspirar- para hablar del futuro de los Maestros Aires_

_Aang se sorprende -¡Maestros Aires!_

_- Sí Aang veras… - cuando el Abuelo de Ojin lo interrumpe_

_- Vera Avatar ya que desgraciadamente su esposa "la maestra Katara" está muerta y la niña no ha aparecido y no se sabe si es maestra aire o no deseamos que usted escoja una mujer para que le dé hijos "maestros aires"_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que oye_

_- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué yo escoja mujer? –_

_- Sí Aang ha eso hemos venido –le dice un miembro del Loto Blanco_

_Aang agacha la cabeza y se muerde el labio y recuerda aquella noche que tuvo con Ojin el suspira - lo puedo pensar_

_- Claro Avatar, claro –le dice el Abuelo de Ojin_

_En eso que terminaron de hablar cuando llega Sokka_

_- Aang como estuvo tu reunión_

_El suspira – después te cuanto Sokka –le dice Aang_

_En eso Sokka se queda a comer y ve uno de los sabio de la tribu agua del norte y el se muerde su labio_

_- ¡Sabios de la tribu del norte! – le dice Sokka_

_- Sí díganos Concejal Sokka_

_- ¿Cómo están los reyes? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Ellos sonríen – Feliz con la princesa_

_Aang sonríe al escuchar eso _

_- Aunque – ellos dicen_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta Aang_

_- no es nada grave pero la princesa nació muy enfermiza pero gracias a los espíritus no ha habido necesidad de utilizar el agua del oasis de los espíritus –dice uno de los sabios_

_Aang y Sokka sonríe ante la noticia _

_- y díganme ¿Es hermosa como Yue? –les pregunta Sokka_

_Ellos sonríen - O si es muy hermosa casi como su hermana verán como si la mismísima Diosa del Océano hubiera encarnado en ella _

_En eso Aang se sorprende a la palabras de los sabios y sonríe no puede ser más hermosa solo hay una y esa era mi Katara mi Diosa del Océano._

_Pasan los días y Aang en la tumba de su amada le cuenta lo que los sabios le dijeron, pero tienen ellos una parte de razón ya que aun no encuentra a su niña y no sabe cuánto tarda en aparecer debe ahora él en pensar en el futuro de los Maestros Aires._

_Y con ese pensamiento él ya ha tomado una decisión._

_**Comentarios Quejas sugerencias.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_***Quiero agradecer a: **_

_***Karen 10.**_

_***Marmariposa.**_

_**Gracias por comentar**__**.**_

_**Días Después**_

_Aang ya tenía pensado lo que iba hacer pero antes que nada quería hablar con Sokka y Toph, él más bien quería la opinión de ellos._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejal.**_

_Aang estaba en su oficina esperando a Sokka y Toph antes de irse a la Nación del Fuego_

_- ¡Aang! Me mandaste llamar –le dice Sokka_

_El suspira – Sí pero deja que llegue Toph_

_En eso la maestra tierra llega - ¿Qué pasa Piernas Locas?_

_El vuelve a suspirar –verán por favor siéntense –les dice Aang mientras ellos arquen sus cejas a lo que les quiere decir._

_- Verán se acuerdan el día que vinieron los sabios de las naciones y miembros del Loto Blanco_

_- Sí Aang ¿Qué pasa? –le dice Toph_

_- verán ellos vinieron para hablar del futuro de los "maestros aires" _

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Él lo mira –ellos quieren que escoja una mujer para que –el suspira y agacha la cabeza –me dé hijos "maestros aires"_

_- ¡Tú! ¿Qué? –le grita Sokka_

_- cálmate concejal –le dice Toph_

_El se calma y mira con enojo a Aang _

_- Sokka yo te entiendo para mí esto no es nada fácil yo amo a tu hermana y -el guarda silencio—si de perdido tuviera a mi niña tendría el pretexto de esto pero por favor –se los dice con lagrimas en los ojos –yo no estoy pensando en mi sino en mi cultura –les dice Aang_

_Sokka lo mira – ¡Y mi sobrina!_

_- Sokka yo la voy a seguir buscando aunque me tarde toda mi vida, ella es mi complemento, es lo único que me queda de tu hermana la mujer de mi vida. _

_- bien se puede saber ¿A qué mujer? Le pregunta Toph_

_El agacha nuevamente la cabeza - es Ojin la nieta de uno de los sabios del fuego –le dice Aang_

_- ¿Quién? –le grita Sokka_

_- ¡Cálmate Sokka! –le grita Toph_

_- si tienes razón Toph, Aang has lo que tengas que hacer pero si te digo pase lo que pase yo seguiré buscando a mi sobrina y olvídate que vayamos a la isla mi familia y yo tu comprenderás –le dice Sokka_

_- piernas locas también tienes mi aprobación de quien quieras escoger y aunque no quisiera ir tendré que ir a la isla solo lo hago por ti y la reina del azúcar aunque ella no esté aquí –le dice Toph_

_El les da una ligera sonrisa – Gracias chicos _

_**Días Después**_

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Aang había llegado les comento a Zuko y Iron lo que paso en la Isla del Templo del Aire sobre que quería los sabio de la naciones y los del Loto Blanco, Iroh sabia de algo pero él no quiso asistir con ellos por respeto a la memoria de Katara ellos también le dieron su apoyo, ahora buscara el momento para hablar con Ojin._

_- ¡Aang! ¿Me estabas buscando? –le pregunta Ojin_

_- Sí por favor vamos al jardín –le dice Aang_

_En eso que llegaron al jardín ella se siente pero él no_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Ojin_

_El suspira y no voltea a verla - Ojin ¿tú me amas?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Yo siempre te he amado! –le dice ella_

_- veras –él suspira y sigue sin verla –hay algo que te quiero proponer Ojin_

_- ¿tú dirás? –le dice ella _

_- ya que tú me amas, desearías –el traga saliva- darme hijos "maestros aires"-le dice Aang_

_Ella sonríe – ¡O claro que sí Aang!, Todos que tus quieras –le dice Ojin nuevamente_

_- veras –traga saliva nuevamente- viviremos juntos en la isla, me darás hijos "maestros aires" y cuando encuentre a mi niña ella vivirá con nosotros _

_- ¡Claro Aang! ¡Claro! Todo lo que tú quieras yo hare._

_En eso él se voltea y la mira –Bien tendrás que vivir con las regalas de la Isla –le dice Aang_

_- ¡No me digas que andaré vestida como uno de ellos! –le dice ella_

_El medio sonríe –NO_

_- Bien ¿Qué es?_

_- viviremos juntos, me darás hijos, y deseo que lo pienses bien –le vuelve a decir él._

_- Aang no tengo que pensarlo_

_- Bien entonces arreglas tus cosas porque en un par de días nos iremos a la isla –le vuelve a decir Aang_

_- ¡Pero Aang! ¿Para cuándo nos casamos? –le dice ella_

_-Te dije que viviremos juntos Ojin yo solamente he tenido una esposa y nadie va a ocupar su lugar –sé lo dice con firmeza Aang._

_- Bien pero no te pongas así entonces ¿En Dónde viviremos?_

_- Mira te dije que vas a vivir con mis reglas y en donde viviremos que importa la mayor parte del tiempo viajaremos y cuando llegue los niños veremos ¿Estas en la acuerdo? –nuevamente Aang se lo aclara._

_- Sí, Sí Aang estoy de acuerdo –le dice Ojin._

_En eso ella se acerca le da un beso, pero él no le corresponde solamente le da una en la frente_

_- Bien Ojin prepara tus cosas, pocas no necesitaras mucho para vivir como un nómada solamente lo básico y en un par de días nos vamos –le dice Aang y se va de ese lugar._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**Par de días después.**_

_- ¡Shani!_

_- ¡Aang!_

_En eso Shani ve a una muchacha que baja de Appa y el arque su ceja al ver ¿Quién es?_

_- Mira Shani ella es Ojin y de ahora en adelante ella vivirá conmigo_

_En eso Shani la mira y recuerda hace unos años atrás que Chico que comento el carraspea - Disculpe Srita. ¿Nos conocemos?_

_Ella como si nada - estuve como dos ocasiones, la primera en la inauguración de la Isla y la segunda en el funeral de KATARA_

_-le dice ella_

_- O si disculpe lo que pasa es que usted se me hacia conocida –le dice Shani_

_En eso llega Chico y al ver a la muchacha también se sorprende_

_- Chico ella es Ojin y de ahora en adelante ella vivirá conmigo –le dice Aang_

_- Ojin ellos son de mi máxima confianza para cualquier duda que tengas que no esté yo, ellos te ayudaran, Shani es casado con dos niños hermosos veras que te llevaras bien, pero pasa allá al fondo es en donde viviremos_

_- ¡Pero Aang! ¡Yo pensé que viviremos! ¿En tu casa? –le dice Ojin_

_- ¡Te dije que no! Esa casa es de mi niña y cuando la encuentre entonces viviremos con ella, mientras tanto ¡No! –le dice Aang casi gritándole._

_Ella le pone una cara y Aang ve que hace gesto – Sí ya estas arrepentida te puedo dejar en el muelle para que tomes un barco que te lleve a la Nación del Fuego –le dice Aang molesto_

_- ¡No! No Aang estoy de acuerdo de vivir contigo aquí en la Isla –le dice ella le pone cara de arrepentida._

_Él solo la ve y le indica por donde vivirán, cuando él le indica en donde será "su casa" él la deja sola para que se instale, sale y va con los acólitos para que organicen una pequeña cena para que pueda él presentárselas a los demás, en eso se organiza todo los niños al verla como si le hicieron cara pero Aang los ignoro, es normal ellos amaban a Katara y tener a otra en su lugar como si no les pareció, pero el creo que algún día ellos entenderán porque lo hizo ._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_**Años después.**_

_Ya ha pasado un año que Ojin y Aang viven juntos y ella no ha podido concebir, ellos Ya han tenido sus diferencias sobre ello y Aang la mando con el médico que atendió a Katara y a su niña para ver qué está pasando porque no ha podido tener "niños" claro ella está a fuerzas ahí "no con gusto"._

_El Doctor la estaba checando cuando..._

_- y bien ¿Qué tengo? Porque no he podido embarazarme –le dice ella _

_El Doctor suspira – vera Sra. Lo que pasa es que usted es estéril_

_- ¿Qué? Usted me está mintiendo –le grita ella_

_- ¡No! Sra. Como yo iba a mentir con algo tan delicado –le dice el Doctor_

_Ella se enfurece - Lo que pasa Es que ¡Usted me odia! ¡Verdad!, si usted y los estúpidos de los acólitos me odian por estar en la isla que no entienden que ella ya está muerta y ahora yo soy la Sra. Del Avatar y eso Ustedes no lo entienden –ella le grita._

_- No Sra. –le dice el Doctor _

_- Ya verá iré con otro médico y él me va a decir que estoy bien sana y que usted es un inepto –le grita Ojin y ella sale de ahí furiosa y se regresa a la isla._

_Ella regresa a la Isla y entra en su casa cuando llega Aang_

_- ¡Ojin! ¿Cómo te fue con el Doctor? –le pregunta él._

_Ella le contesta furiosa -¡cómo quieres que este! –_

_Él la mira -¡dime! ¿Qué te dijo? –le vuelve decir Aang_

_- como quieres que te de hijos si ella está en medio de los dos –le grita ella_

_- ¿Qué? A ella no la metas en esto –le grita él_

_- claro que la meto ella está en medio de todo y piensas que ¡TÚ! Le estás haciendo infiel aunque ¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA! ¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA! , Crees que soy como ella que en la primera quedo embarazada todas la campesinas así son–le vuelve a grita ella._

_- ¿Qué? A ella la respetas.- Aang se pone más furioso sale de ahí para no seguir discutiendo, pero es la verdad él no puede, no quiere estar con nadie más si no es su amada esposa desde que ella está en la isla él no ha ido a su tumba porque siente que no merece estar con ella cuando alguien carraspea_

_- ¡Aang! –le habla Shani_

_El suspira - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Aang disculpa que me mete pero una parte ella tiene razón_

_Aang voltea a verlo le pone cara de odio_

_- Aang no te pongas así yo te entiendo yo también amo a mi esposa y no sé que haría si ella me faltara, pero piensa un poco que te parece si le haces una casa la isla es muy grande y así ambos tendrán privacidad y a lo mejor si conciben un "hijo" –le dice Shani_

_Aang voltea a verlo y medio sonríe –creo que tienes algo de razón Shani le voy a construir su casa a ver qué pasa._

_Aang medita lo que le dijo Shani y le comenta a Ojin que le va construir una pequeña casa para tener algo de privacidad para ver si así ella pueda concebir un hijo, aunque en el fondo solo desea tener a su pequeña Kya es el único hijo que el realmente amaría porque él no sabe que sentimiento tendría a otro "hijo" que no venga de su amada Katara pero él no pierde la esperanza que muy pronto encontrara a su pequeña Kya a su otro amor._

_**Comentarios Quejas Gracias a todos.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.**_

_**10-años después.**_

_En este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas Hakoda ya no está en este mundo pero antes de irse al mundo de los espíritu hizo las paces con Aang, Han pasado muchas cosas varios de los acólitos Shani y Chico con sus familias y varios de ellos se fueron a vivir al Templo del Aire del Sur para su restauración total y para que surjan de nuevo la cultura de los nómadas del aire, Ya son 16- años que Aang no ha encontrado a la pequeña Kya y la relación con Ojin ya está por acabar, porque ella en realidad nunca le pudo dar hijos._

_Aang estaba en uno de los pasillos del Templo contemplando el amanecer estaba solo ella (Ojin) al templo nunca lo acompañaba porque el recuerdo de ella también es tan palpable ahí, porque fue ahí en ese lugar que ellos se hicieron "marido y mujer" , fue ahí que ambos hicieron el "amor" y los mas importante en ese lugar el escucho la más hermosa palabra que una vez oyó que iba "ser Padre" y en ese mismo lugar concibieron a su hija a su pequeña "Kya" su otro amor, por eso su habitación que ambos compartieron está cerrada también por recuerdo a ella, Y solamente ahí él se siente en paz, _

_- ¡Aang! _

_- ¿Qué pasa Shani? _

_- ¡Otro año! –le die Shani_

_El suspira –Sí otro año. Ya son 16-años que no tengo a mi pequeña Kya que ya no se en ¿Dónde buscar? –le dice Aang._

_El pone su mano en su hombro -¡Animo! Ten esperanza veras cuando acuerdes ella aparecerá –le dice Shani_

_Él le da una ligera sonrisa._

_Aang paso uno días en el Templo para ver como están las cosas y sobre todo olivarse de los "problemas" que hay en la Isla con "Ojin" En eso el llega y se va directo a la casa que él construyo para ella, al principio se quejo porque es chiquita la casa, ella se tuvo que conformar lo que él le ofrecía ellos ya no compartían la misma habitación, en un pequeño estudio el hizo su dormitorio hay en ese lugar._

_- ¡Aang! ¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunta Ojin_

_- Bien si me disculpas voy a descansar un rato –le dice Aang_

_- ¡Ha Aang! antes que se me olvide me vino a preguntar Shan para cuando llegabas que tiene algo importante de que decirte –le dice ojin_

_-bien deja a ver que quiere –le dice Aang_

_Él sale va a uno de los jardines de meditación que hay en la isla y lo ve._

_- ¡Shan! –le grita Aang_

_El se acerca - ¿Cuándo llegaste? –le pregunta Shan_

_- hace rato ¿Qué pasa? Otra vez problemas con ¿Ojin? –le dice Aang_

_- NO ha estado tranquila, veras lo que pasa te llego una carta pero es especial nunca había visto este sello –le dice Shan _

_- ¡Una carta! – Aang se sorprende - Bien haber de quien será -le dice nuevamente él -_

_Aang ve la carta y se sorprende- ¡Es la Tribu Agua del Norte!, si me disculpa deja a ver de qué se trata._

_Aang se dirige a su casa entra a su pequeño estudio para leer tranquilo la carta al abrirla y leerla se asombra a lo que dice_

"_**Avatar está usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de los 16-años de la Princesa Tula que se celebrara en el Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua del Norte, dentro de un Mes, esperamos su Honorable Presencia. Atentamente REY ARNOCK TRIBU AGUA DEL NORTE".**_

_- ¿Qué también la princesa tiene 16-años? –se pregunta Aang y hace memoria si se acuerda que la princesa nació pocos meses después de su pequeña, y en eso él se dispone a descansar y con ese pensamiento cae al sueño _

_***_**Aang iba caminando el lugar estaba con mucha niebla cuando una luz le ceja los ojos y oye una voz "Aang… Aang….. Ve a la tribu ", "Aang…. Ella está ahí", "Ella está Ahí"*****

_En eso él de un sobre salto despierta -Estoy seguro que escuche la voz de Katara -el sonríe- mi Katara me decía que fuera a la tribu que ella esté ahí ¿pero quién?_

_Y el nuevamente cae al sueño._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejo.**_

_Aang, Sokka y Toph estaba en una junta y al terminar_

_- ¡Chicos tengo que decirles algo! –les dice Aang_

_- ¿Qué pasa Pies ligeros?-le pregunta Toph_

_- Saben me llego una invitación de la Tribu del Norte –les dice Aang_

_- ¡A Nosotros también! –le dicen Sokka y Toph_

_En eso ellos sonríen _

_- ¿van a ir? –les dice Aang_

_- Si quisiera por conocer a la princesa, pero no lo sé todavía pero recuerdo a Yue con cariño –le dice Sokka_

_- Yo no puedo – Toph les dice._

_- Saben chicos soñé con Katara y me dijo que "ella está ahí" -les dice Aang. _

_- ¡ELLA! ¿Y Quien ¡És ella!? –le pregunta Toph_

_- no lo sé fue un sueño extraño, por eso tengo algo de curiosidad de ir –les dice Aang_

_- Bien déjame platicar son Suki y haber que me dice y nos vamos todos juntos ¿te parece? –Le dice Sokka_

_Aang sonríe pero se entristece por Toph porque por cuestiones de su trabajo no podrá ir Sokka invita a Aang para que le ayude a convencer a Suki. _

_En eso ellos platican y se ponen de acuerdo para ir a la Fiesta solamente con la curiosidad de conoce a la "Princesa" Sokka va a llevar a su familia, Aang ira solo aunque Ojin hizo su berrinche por no llevarla a él no le importo, Toph dijo que no irá por cuestión de su trabajo, pero Zuko y su familia ellos si asistirán y todos se verán ahí en la tribu. _

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_**Días después.**_

_- ¡Tula! Querida ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le grita su Nana (Yada)_

_- Nana estoy leyendo _

_- Tula querida acuérdate de tus clases –le recuerda su nana_

_Ella suspira –Ya lo sé, pero cuando leo las Historias del Avatar y sus amigos me emociono –le dice Tula_

_- ¡Tula! –le vuelve a recordar su nana_

_-si ya lo sé ¿Por qué no quieren que lee estas Historias?, También son de mi hermana Yue –le pide Tula a su nana_

_Ella suspira -Ya lo sé querida, pero ellos son tus padres y siempre querrán tu bien –le dice su nana_

_-Si tienes razón Nana –_

_- Ven cariño vamos a tus clases de etiqueta, porque mucha gente importante va a venir a tu fiesta –le dice su nana y ella sonríe porque mucha gente va a venir a su celebración y ella espera con ansia a sus héroes._

_**Días Después.**_

_- ¡Tula hija! ¡APURATE! –le grita su madre_

_- Hay voy mami –_

_Cuando - ¡En donde esta mi bebe! – dice el Rey_

_- ¡PAPI!- Tula grita._

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tula! –le dice su padre (rey)._

_En eso él se le acerca y le da un beso en su mejilla –gracias papi _

_- Querida no lo puedo creer que nuestro bebe ya tenga 16-años _

_- si Arnock ya 16-años –la reina suspira_

_- ¿Qué te pasa querida? –le pregunta el rey_

_La reina suspira aprovechando que su hija no está - Dime ¿ellos vendaran? –le pregunta al rey_

_- ¡No lo sé! Pero hay que estar preparados querida –le dice el rey_

_- Si Arnock –_

_Ese mismo día se estaba organizando para la celebración de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tula a los Reyes se le han informado que el Sr. Del Fuego Zuko y Familia ya habían llegado, también el Concejal Sokka y Familia también estaban llegando y junto con ellos venia el "Avatar"._

_Los reyes pidieron que ha sus invitados de Honor los atendieran como se merecen con atenciones y respeto porque aparte de ser personas importantes son Héroes de Guerra porque gracias a ellos se acabo la guerra de los 100-años y merecen el respeto debido._

_**Ya en la Noche en la Fiesta.**_

_- ¡Guau! ¡Papa! Que enorme palacio –dice un niño_

_- ¡Sí! Hakoda _

_- Mama tu también has estado aquí –le dice otro niño_

_Ella sonríe - ¡No! Niños, solamente tú Padre, tu tío Aang y también tu tía…..—_

_- ¡Dilo Suki! –le dice Aang._

_- ¡Katara tu tía!_

_- ¡TAMBIEN LA TIA KATARA! -los niños se asombran a la revelación._

_- Sí niños –el suspira- ella también estuvo aquí –le dice Aang_

_- ¡Niños se acuerdan de la historia! –les dice el padre de los niños_

_- Sí Papa –_

_- Bueno fue aquí en donde tu tío Aang acabo con todo una flota de la Nación de Fuego._

_Los niños voltean a ver a su padre - ¡Toda una flota del Tío Zuko!_

_- NO niños en eso entonces fue Ozai quien gobernaba _

_- Valla tío Aang_

_Cuando uno de los Niños grita - ¡Miren el Tío Zuko!- ¡viene con la Tía Mai y Honora!_

_- ¡Vamos! –se dicen los niños_

_Cuando - ¡Hakoda! ¡Oyagi! No corran niños –les grita su madre _

_En eso todos se saludan y abrazan._

_- Dime Zuko tú conoces a la "Princesa" –le pregunta Sokka_

_- No verdad Aang, nadie la conoce el rey siempre cuando viaja va solo sin ella ¿Por qué ella es muy enfermiza? –les dice Zuko y Aang confirma lo que dice él._

_- ¡Apoco ni por foto! –les dice Suki_

_-NI por foto –le dice Mai._

_Cuando estaban en la plática sobre cómo será la princesa en ellos alguien los interrumpen_

_- Srs. Que Honor y privilegio que vinieron a la fiesta de mi hija –les dice el Rey _

_- O Al contrario gracias a ustedes que nos invitaron –le dice Sokka_

_- Pero pasen ahorita uno de mis sirvientes les acomoda a una mesa para que se haga la presentación de mi hija para que la conozcan._

_- Si claro esperamos con ansias en conocerla –le dice Sokka_

_Cuando - ¡Hay! ¡Suki! –se queja Sokka_

_- Tú no dejas de coquetear ¡verdad! –le dice Suki_

_En eso los demás se ríen, cuando se oye la música que está anunciando que ahí viene la princesa en eso todos se levantan cuando los reyes empiezan a carraspear _

_- Gracias a todos por su presencia hemos organizado esta fiesta para celebrar los 16-años de nuestra hija la "Princesa Tula"- dice el Rey_

_- "Tula" Ven querida –le dice la reina_

_La Princesa sale para que todos la vean y muchos quedan sorprendidos al verla _

_- ¿Qué HERMOSA?_

_- Sí tío Aang es hermosa la princesa –le dice uno de los niños_

_Aang al ver a la princesa siente que su corazón parpadea como hace muchos años atrás, el siente una gran emoción, una gran alegría y un sentimiento encontrado que al contemplarla se siente como bobo, un chiquillo que hace varios años atrás no sentía solamente una persona hacia eso que él se sintiera así "su amada Katara" _

_**Dejen sus Comentarios y gracias a todos.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_***Quiero agradecer a Mitzka Avatar por comentar, gracias**_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_**En el salón (fiesta de la princesa Tula).**_

_Aang estaba como un bobo admirando a la princesa cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso_

_La fiesta es amena, alegre, buena música, magnifica comida de las 4-naciones en eso…_

_El Rey se acerca a la mesa en donde están los invitados de honor._

_- ¡Hija! Ven déjame presentarte a nuestros invitados de Honor-le dice el rey a la princesa Tula._

_En eso la princesa les sonríe _

_- ¡Tula! Hija él es el ¡Avatar Aang!-le dice su padre el rey_

_Ellos al verse se sonrojan - Es un honor conocerla princesa Tula –le dice Aang_

_-Ella hace una reverencia - el gusto es mío Avatar Aang_

_En eso el rey se da cuando de la reacción de ambos cuando carraspea._

_- Hija ellos son el Sr. Del Fuego Zuko, su esposa, su hija la princesa y el general Iroh -le dice el rey_

_- Es un honor tenerlos Reyes del Fuego –le dice Tula_

_- y ellos son el Concejal de Ciudad Republica, su esposa e hijos –le dice el rey también_

_Cuando ella ve al Sokka - ¿Usted es Sokka de la tribu agua hermana del sur? ¡verdad! –le pregunta tula_

_El sonríe –si princesa._

_- ¿es usted de quien mi hermana Yue estuvo enamorada? ¡Verdad!-ella pregunta._

_- ¡Hija! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? ¡Delante de su esposa! No sé qué tienes en la cabeza –le grita el rey_

_- Padre yo – le dice Tula toda apenada_

_- Disculpen a mi hija está en la edad de la fantasía.-les dice el rey_

_- No hay problema Rey yo sé todo lo que paso con su Hija la princesa Yue y mi marido – dice suki_

_En eso Sokka abraza a Suki por su aceptación_

_- Perdón Sra. Concejal no fue mi intención de sentirla mal-dice Tula_

_Ella le sonríe - Hija dime por favor Suki_

_En eso Tula levanta su cara y le da ligera sonrisa_

_- Dígame princesa ¿Que sabe de nosotros?-le pregunta Sokka_

_En eso ella sonríe - ¡Huy! se la historia que el Avatar junto con sus amigos acabaron con la guerra de los 100-años, como mi hermana dio su vida para salvar a nuestra tribu, la historia del gran General Iroh que se le conoce como el Dragón del Oeste y la gran historia de amor del Avatar y la Maestra Katara –les dice tula cuando ella ve que Aang agacha la cabeza._

_- Disculpe Avatar ¡dije algo malo! _

_El de la una ligera sonrisa - no princesa no –le dice él._

_En eso ella le sonríe y Aang corresponde a su sonrisa cuando el rey carraspea…._

_- si nos disculpan tenemos más invitados que atender-les dice el rey_

_- Ha sido todo un honor en conocerlos –les dice Tula y con una reverencia de ellos se despide_

_En eso los muchachos se levantan y corresponden a su reverencia y ven como el rey toma del brazo a la princesa. _

_En eso Aang sigue de pie y los muchachos se dan cuanta cuando…_

_- ¡Ha tío Aang! Le gusta la princesa, ¡la princesa le gusta él tío Aang! –le dicen los niños cantando._

_- ¡Niños! -Les grita Suki (la mama)_

_En eso Aang se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza_

_-Sabes Aang hace mucho que no te miraba así la primera vez fue…_

_-Dilo Sokka fue cuando Katara me saco de iceberg._

_- Sí –dice Sokka - cuando-_

_- Sabes Sokka si te digiera cuando vi a la princesa sentí algo en mi corazón como una alegría una paz que no sé cómo explicarte –le dice Aang._

_- Si te digiera que yo también Aang -le dice Sokka_

_- ¡Como si la princesa tiene un aire familiar! –les dice Iroh_

_-en eso todos voltean a verlo_

_Cuando - ¡TÍO! –le grita Zuko_

_En eso Aang se agacha la cabeza y la levantan_

_- Saben me imagino que más o menos así estaría mi bebe ya no es un bebe, ni una niña, sino casi una mujer-les dice Aang con los ojos llorosos_

_En eso los muchachos le sonríen _

_- Si la pequeña Kya casi es una mujer –dice Sokka _

_La fiesta se hace más amena Sokka le platica a sus niños y a Honora la Historia de ellos cuando llegaron la primera vez a la tribu agua del norte y sobre todo cuando su hermana se gano el derecho de entrenar a Aang con el agua control y las tradiciones de la tribu del norte que son muy distintas a la del sur, Aang sonríe con las historias, a los recuerdos sobre todo cuando su amada Katara se enfrento a una tradición anticuada de que está prohibido enseñar el arte del agua control a las mujeres, los niños y Honora se quedan asombrados con la historia cuando el más pequeño empieza a bostezar y es hora de ir a descansar._

_La fiesta lo bueno es que está llegando a su fin._

_- ¡Sus altezas! Nos venimos a despedir porque ya es hora que los niños vayan a dormir –les dice Sokka._

_- Sí muchas gracias por venir -les dice la reina_

_- Espero que se quedan varios días -les dice Tula_

_En eso los niños sonríen _

_- ¡Sí! Podemos –le dice Hakoda a su padre_

_Sokka sonríe - ¡Claro! Si a ustedes no les importa tenernos un par de días_

_- ¡O No! Al contrario – dice Tula_

_En eso ella volta a ver a Aang y ambos sonríen en eso la reina se da cuanta y toma a Tula de su brazo._

_- Bueno ya que vamos estar unos días podemos ¿Platicar? –dice Honora _

_- Sí claro seria un placer platicar con usted princesa Honora –le responde Tula_

_Cuando la reina carraspea y todos se dan cuenta _

_- Buenos muchísimas gracias por invitarnos la fiesta como siempre estuvo genial –le dice Sokka_

_- Me alegro que pudieran venir todos –les dice el rey._

_En eso todos se despiden con una reverencia cuando…._

_- ¡Hasta mañana! Princesa Tula –le dice Aang_

_Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja - Hasta mañana Avatar._

_Ya cuando todo el mundo estaban en sus habitaciones descansando en la habitación real_

_- Aronck te distes cuanta como el "Avatar" miraba a Tula_

_- Si cariño si me di cuenta –le responde el rey_

_- ¡Pero Arnock! Ella no vino –le dice la reina_

_- ¿Quién? –le pregunta el rey_

_- ¿Quien ha de ser? ¡KATARA! – dice la reina._

_- No lo sé mujer y no quise preguntar por ella_

_En eso la reina suspira - si tienes razón._

_Mientras en otra habitación._

_- ¡Tula cariño! ¿No te has dormido?_

_Ella sonríe - ¡No Nana! ¿Cómo quieres que duerma? ¡Si lo conocí!_

_- ¿A quién se puede saber? –pregunta Yada (la nana)._

_-ella suspira - ¿A quién ha de ser? ¡Al Avatar! –le responde_

_Su nana se sorprende - Hija pero él es grande para ti –le dice_

_Ella le hace una mueca - ¡No me importa! ¡Es tan guapo! – ella suspira_

_- Bien hija domas te pido que no te ilusiones – le dice Yada._

_En otra habitación._

_- De verdad que hermosa es la princesa tiene una piel y unos ojos ¿Qué no se a quien se parece? – se dice Aang y cae al sueño._

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_Tula y Honora estaba platicando_

_- ¡Dime princesa Honora! ¿Cómo es el mundo? –_

_Ella sonríe – dime Honora ¿Cómo? ¡Que tú nunca has salido de tu tribu!_

_Ella también le sonríe - ¡No! Nunca por mi enfermedad_

_Honora se sorprende -¡De que estas enferma!_

_- Bueno enferma yo diría que no, -ella suspira- veras lo que paso es en cuestión de la comida_

_Honora se sorprende - ¿Cómo que de la comida?_

_- veras lo que pasa que yo no como "carne" _

_- ¿COMO QUE NO COMES CARNE? –le pregunta nuevamente Honora._

_Tula nuevamente suspira - lo que pasa que la carne no me cae solo como vegetales _

_- ¿Qué eres vegetariana? –le pregunta Honora._

_Tula se sorprende - ¿Disculpa que es vegetariana? –le pregunta ella a Honora._

_- veras es una persona que no como carne sino vegetales, frutas, sopas nada de carne como mi tío Aang –le dice Honora._

_En eso ella se sorprende -¿Cómo él Avatar? –le pregunta Tula._

_- Sí él por ser maestro aire es vegetariano- - Honora le dice._

_Tula sonríe cuando ven que vienen los niños y traen algo en su mano_

_- ¡Hola! Princesa Tula, Honora –le dice Oyagi_

_- ¡Hola Niños! – ambas princesas le reponde_

_- ¿Qué traes? – le pregunta Tula_

_- ¡ha! Una manzana para "appa" –le contesta Hakoda_

_- ¡Appa es el bisonte del "Avatar! –Tula les dice_

_- ¡Sí! Vamos a darle de comer ¿quieres conocerlo? –le dice Oyagi a Tula_

_Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja - ¡Claro que Sí! Vamos – Tula les dice a los niños y Honora se va con ellos, llegan en donde esta "Appa" y el bisonte como un instinto se le acerca a Tula y la piensa a lamer y ella sonríe siente en su corazón como si lo conociera cuando ….._

_- ¡Le gustaste! – le dice Aang_

_Cuando los niños gritan ¡Tío Aang! -el les sonríe a ellos y Tula a verlo también se sonríe que hasta ella se sonroja_

_Tula empieza a acariciar a "appa" y él le responde cuando…._

_- No tengas miedo él nunca te haría nada mal –le dice Aang refiriendo se a appa_

_- No le tengo miedo lo que pasa -dice Tula cuando gritan._

_- ¡TULA! Que estás haciendo – es su nana (Yada)_

_Ella sonríe - Nana mira el es él "Avatar" y este hermoso animal es su bisonte acuérdate de las historias que él Avatar siempre viaja con el – le dice Tula_

_En eso Aang sonríe - Si es verdad somos inseparables "Appa" y yo –le dice Aang y se acerca acariciar a Appa y ellos nuevamente sonríe al verse._

_- Bueno disculpa Tula pero es hora de tus clases – le dice su nana_

_Ella suspira – si, no me acordaba de ellas –dice Tula y se despide de ellos cuando Honora la abraza y le susurra al oído_

_- No te preocupes le diré a mi papa que convenza al tuyo para que te lleve a la próxima junta que será en la nación del fuego-Honora le dice a Tula y Ella le responde a una gran sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe al ver que ella sale y le pregunta a Honora que le dijo ella le dice y Aang sonríe también, _

_Mientras en otra sala._

_-Ellos están dando un sorbo de té cuando…._

_- ¿En qué piensas Suki? –le pregunta Iroh_

_Ella suspira – veras Iroh si te digiera que "Tula" se me hace conocida._

_Él le da un sorbo a su té - Si tienes razón –le contesta Iroh_

_Saben ella no se parece a los de la tribu – Mai le dice y ellos se sorprende cuando…._

_Ellos ve que viene Aang con los niños e Iroh les susurran a las muchachas_

_-saben dejemos esta plática para después – ella asienten._

_- ¿Qué paso con la princesa? –les pregunta Mai._

_Honora suspira – veras Mama vino su nana ella hace señas "disque tiene clase" y se tuvo que ir_

_En eso Iroh se ríe cuando….. Honora voltea a verla_

_- ¡Abuelito! – Si dulzura – (le dice Honora a Iroh)_

_- Algo a de querer –le dice Mai y volta a ver a su hija e Iroh se ríe nuevamente_

_- veras tú puedes convencer al Rey Aronck que en la próxima junta de naciones que será en casa pueda él llevar a Tula - ella le da una gran sonrisa_

_En eso todos se le quedan viendo Aang y los niños sonríen mientras Mai le da una cara_

_- ¡Claro! , pero primero hay que convencer a tu padre –le dice Iroh_

_-ella hace mueca - Conociendo a Papa –se dice Honora_

_Todos se ríen cuando ven que vienen Sokka y Zuko, y ven que Sokka trae una cara de pocos amigos_

_- ¿Qué te pasa Sokka? –le pregunta Aang_

_Él bufa - veras en todos estos años después que mi hermana demostró que las mujeres tienen derecho de aprender el agua control siguen igual todavía tienen prohibido en hacerlo_

_- ¿Qué? –se sorprende Aang_

_- y deja todavía siguen con la tradición que a las mujeres se les escoge marido y el collar de compromiso el de espolones de veras esta tribu no ha progresado –le dice Sokka_

_- Bueno muchas costumbres a pesar de los tiempos no desean cambiar y de eso hay que respetar –les dice Iroh y todos asienten cuando….._

_- Les tengo malas noticias antes del atardecer hay que partir –les dice Zuko_

_Todos al verlo hacen caras especialmente los niños, Honora y sobre todo Aang._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué papa? –le dice Honora_

_El voltea a verla - Si ya lo sé papa hay que regresar por tus obligaciones ¡Verdad! –le dice Honora _

_Ellos hablaron con el Rey que ya tenían que salir por cuestiones de trabajo y les organizo una pequeña comida casi intima para despedirlos en eso que se organiza la comida ellos bajan con sus respectivas atuendos de sus naciones la nana de Tula ve a Aang y se sorprende a su atuendo y ella no se queda callada._

_- ¡Disculpe Avatar! Es franja que trae en su atuendo ¿Qué es? -Le pregunta Yada _

_El sonríe - esta es una toga los nómadas del aire la utilizamos –le responde Aang a Yada (la nana de Tula)_

_Ella se sorprenda a lo que dice - ¡Pasa algo! –le dice Aang_

_- No, no pasa nada –le dice ella y sale de ahí toda angustiada y recuerda hace años ver una similar así fue cuando aquella noche ella se lleva su mano en su boca y recuerda, trata de tranquilizarse a lo que acaba de descubrir._

_En eso ellos se estaban despidiendo cuando…._

_-Muchas gracias por venir a todos –les dice el Rey Arnock_

_-Gracias lo esperamos dentro de 3-mesen en la Nación del Fuego recuerde la reunión de Naciones –le dice Zuko_

_El Rey Arnock sonríe _

_- Lo esperamos a usted con toda su familia –les dice Iroh_

_- O Muchas gracias pero no si podemos -dice la reina cuando _

_- ¡SÍ!, ¡SÍ! Por favor rey lleve a Tula ¡SI! –le suplica Honora._

_- ¡HIJA! –se enoja Zuko con ella_

_En eso el Rey Arnock le da una ligera sonrisa y traga saliva - ¡Claro que sí! Princesa Honora –le dice el rey_

_En eso las dos princesas Sonríe y Honora le vuelve a susurrar a Tula - te lo dije._

_Y Aang sonríe también que dentro de 3-meses la volverá a ver._

_**Comentarios Gracias .**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_***Antes que empiecen a leer este capítulo les desea de antemano una feliz Navidad que todas sus ilusiones y sueños se hagan realidad y que el niño Jesús los bendigan.**_

_Cada quien llego a sus casas._

_**Isla del templo del aire.**_

_Aang había llegado esta tan feliz en conocer a la princesa que no se acordaba de:_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Cómo te fue? –le habla Ojin en tono molesta_

_-El se rasca la cabeza - Bien Ojin si me disculpas quiero descansar un rato _

_En eso antes de que entre a su habitación (Estudio) - ¡Dime! ¿Conociste a la princesa? –le pregunta ella_

_El se para en seco y voltea a verla ¿Por qué? –le reclama Aang_

_Ella se sorprende a su respuesta y enojada - Domas quise saber ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya que no me quisiste llevar –le vuelva a reclamar_

_El suspira y enojado –Tú sabes el porqué y no viene al caso, si me disculpas me voy a ir a descansar – Aang sale de ahí no desea tener otra discusión con ella solamente sonríe al recordar que pronto va a volver a ver a la princesa._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_**3-meses después.**_

_**-**__ ¡Tula!_

_- ¡Honora!_

_Ambas chicas gritaban al verse_

_- Rey Arnock su Alteza Bienvenidos a la Nación del Fuego –le dice Zuko_

_-Es un honor estar en su Nación –le dice el Rey_

_- Ven Tula vamos a mi habitación – Honora le dice._

_- Sus Altezas hay algún problema si Tula se queda a dormir en mi habitación-les pide Honora_

_En eso los reyes le dan una ligera sonrisa - Claro no hay problema, pero Tula demuestra tus modales –le dice la reina_

_En eso las chicas salen directo a la habitación de Honora para que Tula se instalen cuando entran._

_- ¡Guau! Honora que grande y cálida es tu habitación –le dice Tula cuando hay algo que le llama su atención. - ¿Quiénes son? ¡Honora!_

_-Honora voltea a ver y sonríe - Mira ellos son el llamado el equipo "Avatar" mira son mi Tío Aang, Mí Tía Katara, Mí Tía Toph, claro Mí Papa y Mí Tío Sokka – _

_- ¡Ella es tu Tía Katara! Que hermosa es - cuando Tula se muerde un labio- Honora dime ¿Porque ella no fue a mi fiesta?- Tula le pregunta_

_En eso Honora voltea a verla y se sorprende - ¡Tula! Ella está muerta –le responde_

_En eso Tula se lleva su mano a la boca - ¡MUERTA! – le dice _

_Honora suspira - Si ella está muerta la mataron para robarle a su niña, pero creía que lo sabías – le dice sorprendida Honora_

_- No yo nunca supe, pobre Avatar –dice Tula._

_- Si pobre el Tío Aang mataron a mi Tía y se robaron a su niña hace 16-años –le dice Honora_

_Tula se sorprende a lo que Honora dice cuando_

_- entonces el Avatar es ¿Viudo? – Tula se sonroja a preguntar_

_- ¡Aja! Te gusto mi Tío ¡Verdad! –le dice Honora_

_En eso ve que Tula se sonroja - Mira mi Tío Aang aunque es calvo es guapo, pero –ella suspira- si es viudo pero te diré que vive con alguien que no me cae es tan odiosa que se cree una Diosa._

_En eso ella se entristece - No te pongas así Tula ellos no están casados –le dice Honora _

_- Dime el ya llego – Tula le pregunta_

_Ella sonríe - No pero llegara hoy –le dice Honora_

_- pero ven vamos al salón para que conozcas a mi Tía Toph –le dice Honora._

_Tula asiente y ambas salen al salón cuando ven a los niños de Sokka que vienen_

_- ¡Honora! –le gritan los niños_

_- ¡Princesa Tula! –le dice Oyagi_

_Ella sonríe – Por favor dime Tula _

_En eso los niños sonríen_

_- Ustedes son primos ¡verdad! –les pregunta Tula_

_- Sí –le responde Honora_

_- Si desea también puedes ser nuestra prima –le dice Hakoda_

_Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja – Si claro es tan hermoso tener una familia –les dice Tula. _

_Ellos se sorprende a lo que dicen cuando gritan - ¡Tía Toph! –_

_En eso ellos van a saludar a Toph e invitan a Tula para que ella vaya con ellos, _

_- ¡Niños! –Les dice Toph cuando ella siente unas vibraciones y se sorprende - ¿Quién eres? –le pregunta Toph_

_- Es un Honor en conocer a la mejor maestra tierra-metal de Ciudad Republica –le dice Tula_

_- ¿Tu eres la princesa? ¡TULA! - le pregunta Toph_

_- Si –ella le responde _

_Cuando viene llegando una pequeña niña y al ver a Tula le sonríe_

_- y tu ¿Quién eres pequeña? –le pregunta Tula_

_- Soy Lin princesa –le responde_

_Ella le sonríe –dime Tula _

_- ella es mi Hija –Toph le dice a Tula cuando…._

_- ¡MAMI! –gritan los niños _

_- Se están portando bien –les dice Suki a sus niños_

_- Si mami –ellos le responden cuando ella ve a Tula y la saluda_

_- ¿Cómo estas Hija? –le pregunta Suki A Tula_

_- Bien Sra. Concejal –le responde ella_

_- ¡Hija! Dime Suki –ella sonríe – si Suki _

_En eso viene la reina y le hace señas a Tula que tiene que ir, ella se despide y se va con su madre (la reina)._

_También llega Mai y se da cuenta que Tula se va con su madre y se acerca a los demás._

_Mai carraspea - Dime Hija que te ha dicho la princesa "Tula"_

_Honora suspira – Mama sabes que ella es vegetariana y que no sabía que mi tía Katara está muerta._

_Ella se sorprende a lo que le dice su hija – bien hija te pido un favor sácale toda la información que puedas –le dice Mai a Honora _

_La niña arque su ceja -¿Cómo que mama?_

_- Como es su vida en la tribu - le dice Mai _

_En eso su hija sonríe y sale desea busca a Tula para platicar._

_En eso que Honora se fue las muchachas se sorprende a lo que Honora les dice_

_- Saben chicas creí que era Katara –le dice Toph _

_Ella se sorprende -¡cómo! –le dice Suki_

_- Por las vibraciones son idénticas como las de Katara –les dice Toph_

_- Suki le has comentado algo a Sokka –Mai le pregunta._

_- No, y tu a Zuko – le pregunta Suki_

_- Tampoco y creo que Aang esto no lo debe de saber porque hay algo mas –les dice Mai_

_- ¿Qué? –les dice las muchachas_

_- Haber suelta lo que sabes Sra. Flama –le dice Toph _

_- veras saben que a la reina nunca se le noto panza de embarazada, otra después que naciera Yue ella ya no podría tener Hijos y después de varios años se embaraza, y los últimos meses ella esta oculta y a Tula la crio una nodriza y da la casualidad que dijeron porque Tula nació prematura, antes de tiempo y que según ellos no desean que casi nadie la conozca –les dice Mai_

_- Si tienes razón me acuerdo de aquel día del incidente te acuerdas tu Mai que Katara estuvo en el hospital y para remata Tula no se parece a los reyes su tono de piel es más claro y sus ojos son azules claros –les dice Suki._

_-Tú crees que ella sea… –les dice Toph _

_- No lo sé pero tenemos que estar seguras antes de poder comentarle a los muchachos pero especialmente a Aang – Suki les comenta_

_La reunión termino y se organizo una pequeña cena de apertura para los invitados de las Naciones casi todo el mundo estaba adentro de la fiesta menos unos._

_Tula estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Por qué tan sala? –_

_- ¿Quién es? –exige Tula_

_- No te asustes soy "Aang" –_

_- ¡AVATAR! –le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe –Dime "Aang" ¿Y qué haces aquí? –le pregunta él_

_Ella volta a verlo y sonríe – quise salir a disfrutar la noche – le responde ella_

_El también le sonríe - dime Tula ¿Tienes Novio? –le pregunta Aang_

_Ella se sonroja - No –le responde ella_

_- ¿Cómo? Una muchacha tan bonita no tiene novio – le vuelve a preguntar Aang_

_Ellos solamente agacha su cabeza y sonríe cuando_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Quién es ella? – le grita Ojin_

_En eso Aang le pone una cara - Mira ella es la princesa Tula –le dice Aang_

_Ella se sorprende – ¡Ella es! –dice Ojin_

_En eso Aang arque la ceja _

_- Bien princesa soy su esposa –le dice Ojin_

_En eso Tula se sorprende a lo que Ojin le dice_

_- ¿Qué? No somos esposos –le recalca Aang_

_- ¡Disculpen! –les dice Tula y sale corriendo de ahí y se dirige a su habitación._

_En eso Aang se sorprende a la reacción de Tula y siente una tristeza en su corazón que quisiera correr hacia ella pero no debe._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Tula? –le pregunta Honora_

_Ella con lágrimas - La conocí –le dice Tula_

_- ¿A Quién? – le vuelve a preguntar Honora_

_Ella sollozando – a su esposa – Tula le dice_

_- Tula te dije que ella no es su esposa solamente viven juntos –le dice Honora_

_- ¡Pero ella! –le dice nuevamente Tula_

_Honora sonríe - sí ya lo sé ella es así de presumida y a cada rato anda diciendo que es la esposa de mi tío Aang, pero el siempre le recalca que "No son Esposos" –le dice ella _

_En eso Tula se quita las lagrimas y sonríe - de verdad –le vuelve a decir Tula_

_Honora sonríe - Si vamos a dormir porque mañana mis Tíos junto con mi padre van a tener una lucha de elementos – le dice a Tula_

_- ¿Cómo que una lucha de elementos? – le pregunta Tula_

_- veras cada quien demuestra sus elementos como tío Aang es el Avatar lucharan con él pero es una pelea sana ellos dice para practicar – Honora le explica a Tula._

_Y ella sonríe a escuchar eso y cae a sueño porque mañana lo volver a ver. _

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_Honora le platica nuevamente a Tula que es una costumbre cuando todos sus tíos se reúnen hacen una demostración de sus elementos porque ellos fueron los Maestros que le enseñaron al "Avatar" sus habilidades de sus poderes,_

_- Mira mi papa es Maestro Fuego, Mi Tía Toph Maestra Tierra-Metal, y él es Maestro Aire Ha i mi Tío Sokka es Maestro Espadachín –le dice Honora a Tula_

_- ¿Y Quien le enseño el agua control? –le pregunta Tula_

_Ella suspira –Mi tía Katara fue ella - le dice Honora_

_Tula se sorprende, en eso están invitando que fueran a ver las demostraciones de sus poderes cuando oyen que gritan_

_- ¡Que se quiten la camisa! –les gritan Mai y Suki_

_En eso los muchachos por dales gustos a sus esposas hacen lo que piden y como siempre Sokka y Zuko presumiendo quien tiene más músculos y el único que no se quita su camisa es Aang él también recuerda que Katara le gritaba pero como ella no esta ha quien demuestra lo que tiene._

_- ¡Demuestren lo que saben! "PAPANATAS"- les grita Toph_

_- ¡Guau! Honora no pensé que fueran tan fuertes –le dice Tula_

_Ella sonríe –Ó Si pero no le digas nada a mi mama o a mi tía Suki- le pide Tula_

_- ¿Por qué? Honora –le vuelve a preguntar_

_Ella se ríe - porque son muy celosas –le dice Honora_

_- ¡Pues quien no! Ó perdón Honra –le dice Tula tímidamente_

_Honora sonríe - No te preocupes a pesar de la cicatriz de mi papa para mi es el hombre más guapo._

_Tula sonríe para ella solamente hay uno y ese el él Avatar, piensa y se muerde su labio- ¿Por qué no se quita él la camisa?, cuando alguien le grita "Tu también Aang", en eso ella lo ve y se queda sombrado _

_- ¡Que hermoso es! ¿Qué tatuajes?–dice Tula_

_- ¡Tula! Cierra la boca- le dice Honora _

_-Tula se sonroja –Oye Honora mis ¿Padres? No sé que reacción tendrían ellos si me vieran que estoy Viendo hombres sin camisa –Ella pregunta por ellos _

_- No te preocupes ellos todavía no bajan –le responde Honora_

_Mientras en otro lugar._

_- ¡Ojin!_

_- ¡Rey Arnock!_

_- ¡Tanto tiempo! Verdad –le responde el_

_- Si_

_- Ya lo supe que tú y el Avatar –le dice el rey_

_- Eso era lo convenido ¿se acuerda? –le dice ella_

_En eso el Rey le da una ligera sonrisa - Acuérdate que no nos conocemos –le recalca el rey_

_- No se preocupe usted y yo nunca nos hemos visto –le dice Ojin y salen como si en verdad nunca se conocieran._

_Mientras en el combate las "Niñas" estaban admirando y contemplando_

_- ¡TULA! ¿Qué ESTAS VIENDO? –le grita la reina (la mama)._

_Ella se asusta - ¡MAMI!_

_La reina se le acerca toda enojada ¿Qué estás viendo? –le vuelve a gritar._

_-Su alteza no se preocupe es una lucha de elementos –le explica Honora_

_- ¡Una que! –le pide la reina_

_Honora suspira - vera es una lucha de elementos mi papa siempre la organiza cuando todos mis tíos están aquí –le vuelve a explicar Honora a la reina._

_Cuando…._

_- ¡Tula! Vamos a mi habitación –le exige su madre (la reina)._

_En ella suspira - ¡Pero Mami! –le pide Tula_

_- ¡Anda vamos! –le exige nuevamente su madre._

_Ella media disgustada – al rato nos vemos Honora –le dice Tula._

_En eso Tula se va con su madre y las muchachas miran que la reina trae una cara y Mai se acerca a su hija._

_- ¡Honora! Hija ¿Qué paso? –le pregunta Mai._

_- No lo sé mama de repente la reina se puso pálida, nerviosa, cuando dije que todos mis tíos están aquí –Honora le dice a su madre._

_- ¡Ha! Y que más hija –le vuelve a decir Mai_

_- Bueno que ella casi nunca sale del palacio real nunca y esta es su primer viaje fuera del palacio –Honora le dice a su madre._

_- Bien hija._

_La lucha de elementos termino Honora esta triste porque Tula se perdió todo el combate y ambas se estaban preparando para la cena-baile de despedida de la reunión de Naciones._

_En la Fiesta._

_- Queremos agradecer a todos los representantes de las naciones por su asistencia y cerramos con esta cena-baile de clausura de los reinos Tierra, Agua, Aire por asistir y esperamos pronto reunirnos dentro de 3-meses en el reino tierra que se efectuara en la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se gracias a todos –Zuko les decía a los presentes._

_- Y de una vez que empiece el baile – le dice Iroh._

_El Baile empieza con la pareja principal de Zuko-Mai, en eso se les une el Rey Arnock y su esposa, como Sokka y Suki cuando también Iroh saca a bailar a Honora como Lin está bailando con Oyagi y Toph con Hakoda cuando…_

_- ¡Disculpe! Princesa me permite esta pieza –Aang le dice a Tula_

_Ella voltea y sonríe al verlo –Claro Avatar –le dice ella _

_En eso ellos se disponen ir a la pista de baile cuando…._

_- Avatar nos están viendo –le dice Tula_

_El sonríe – imagínate que solo somos tu y yo –le dice Aang a Tula_

_Y como un recuerdo ella le da una coqueta sonrisa y eso él se detiene _

_- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Tula_

_- ¡Discúlpame! –le dice Aang cuando sale y deja sola a Tula_

_Tula lo mira que se dirige hacia el jardín y ella también sale desea que fue lo que paso_

_- ¡Avatar! –ella lo llama_

_En eso Aang volta y la da una ligera sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa Tula?_

_- Hice algo mal –ella le dice_

_- No, no lo que pasa….. –el suspira- hubo un momento que creí ver a alguien que yo amo –le dice Aang_

_En eso ella agacha la cabeza – lo siento –dice ella_

_En eso Aang la mira bien y se ven los reflejos de la luna -¡Mira! Tula que hermosa esta hoy Yue_

_Ella levanta su rostro y también sonríe –Si –ella se muere su labio –Sabes dicen que cuando ella brilla mas es porque está feliz –Tula le explica a Aang_

_En eso ambos sonríen y sus miradas se entre lazan, que poco a poco se van acercando cuando….._

_- ¡AANG! ¿Qué HACES? –le grita Ojin_

_En eso ellos se separan_

_- ¿Qué TE PASA OJIN? –le reclama Aang._

_- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Que no ves que podría ser tú… ¡HIJA! – le vuelve a gritar._

_- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –le pregunta Aang_

_-No me digas que por esta mocosa me ¡Dejas! –le vuelve exigir Ojin_

_En eso Aang todavía no reacciona cuando - ¿Qué digites? ¡HIJA! –le vuelve a preguntar él._

_- Bueno yo, yo…. Ya ves lo que me haces decir, siempre me sacas de quicio, tú nunca me has dado mi lugar. –le vuelve a reclamar ella_

_- Ojin ¡ya basta! Ya son años que esta relación de vez de ir para bien ha ido para mal – Aang le dice _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –vuelve a reclamarle ella_

_- ¿QUE TERMINAMOS?, Tu propósito era que me dieras hijos y en todos estos años no hemos tenido uno –le reclama él._

_- ¡HA! Ahora me hechas a mí la culpa ¡verdad!, pero tú eres el culpable solamente tú, óyeme bien tu, tu nunca me amaste, siempre ella estuvo en medio de los dos y para rematar tu obsesión de encontrar a la mocosa de la campesina –le reclama nuevamente Ojin a Aang._

_Aang se enfurece - A ella me la respetas. Si ella siempre la ame y siempre la voy a amar pero más respeto para mi niña, sabes de esto gracias a los espíritus que no tuvimos hijos porque creo que nunca los hubiera amado tanto como a mi niña. Y sabes si desea regresar a la isla seria para que recojas tus casas Ojin porque terminamos a mí ya no me importa –le responde Aang sale de ahí cuando acordó Tula ya no estaba se entristeció al sabes que vio semejante espectáculo pero era lo mejor de una vez que terminara con Ojin, y cada quien regresa a su habitación porque mañana muchos regresaran a sus lugares de origen._

_En la mañana siguiente_

_Tula estaba casi por irse y en la habitación con Honora ella se estaban despidiendo y poniéndose de acurdo para escribirse cuando viene entrando por la ventana_

_- ¡momo! –grita Honora ella ve que trae un pergamino y sonríe_

_- Tula es para ti lo que trae momo –le dice Honora_

_Ella se sorprende y sonríe agarra el pergamino lo lee en eso Honora le pido que lo lea en voz alta:__** "Princesa Tula disculpe por el espectáculo de anoche solamente quiero que sepa que espero verla dentro de 3-mese en Ba Sing Se con afecto Aang"**_

_Tula sonríe _

_- Espero verla pronto "Aang" –le dice Honora en tono de burla pero agradable sabiendo que ella si aprueba cualquier relación que tenga con su tío Aang._

_Ambas chicas se abrazan y se despiden, se prepara Tula para irse ya con sus padres a su tribu cuando antes de marcharse un muchacho misterioso se acerca a la reina le entrega una carta en eso ella lo abre y empieza a leerlo __**"Su Alteza Aleje a su Hija del Avatar". **__ En eso la carta la hace bolas y de lejos ve al "Avatar" despidiéndose con furor y su hija toda alegre cuando ella ve a su esposo al rey le muestra la carta, él también se sorprende en eso_

_- Ves Arnock ellos nunca deben de estar juntos, nunca deben de volverse a ver _

_**Comentarios dejen sus mensajes gracias.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Isla del templo del Aire. **_

_Aang había llegado a la isla y le comunico a los acólitos de su decisión, ellos como siempre han aceptado y Aang regreso a vivir con ellos en eso que estaba recogiendo sus cosas vio que algo se cayó y al levantarlo._

_- ¡Es una foto! Somos Katara y yo –él la observa se le salen las lagrimas – somos nosotros "Mi familia" traigo en mis brazos a mi bebe, Kya hija cuando te voy a encontrar que tonto soy mi prioridad eres tú soy un tonto ilusionarme con una "chiquilla" que en realidad lo único que me debe de importar es encontrarte mi pequeño amor. _

_Aang se tira a llorar desconsoladamente porque en estos años todavía él no ha encontrado a su otro amor_

_Mientras al otro lado _

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Tula ella estaba toda alegre cuando alguien la saca de sus pensamientos_

_- ¡Tula! _

_- ¡Nana! –ellas se gritan de alegría._

_- Dime querida ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunta su nana_

_Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando - Nana en ¿en donde están mis padres? –le pregunta ella_

_- No te preocupes ellos están en su habitación descansando –le responde Yada (la nana)._

_- Bien pero me tienes que jurar que nadie ni a mis padres lo que te voy a decir se lo contaras –le dice Tula_

_Ella sonríe – Claro querida tu sabes bien que para todo cuentas conmigo –le recalca Yada_

_- Bien te diré primero me la pase de maravilla lo trate mas y es un ser hermoso, encantador, único ¡Nana! –Tula le dice a Yada_

_Ella se sorprende -¿A Quién? ¡Tula! –le pregunta _

_Ella suspira - a quien ha de ser a Aang –le responde_

_Ella se sorprende mas -¡Pero! ¡TULA! Él podría….. Él podría ser tu ¡PADRE! –le dice Yada recalcando_

_Ella sonríe - Si ya lo sé, pero no lo es – le dice Tula_

_Cuando…. Oye pero él es un hombre ¡CASADO! –le reclama Yada_

_Tula suspira de tristeza - NO El es viudo sabes a su esposa la Maestra Katara la mataron y les robaron a su hijita eso fue lo que me dijo Honora – _

_Yada se sorprende a la revelación de Tula - Hace cuanto Tula-_

_- Como 16-Años Nana – Tula le responde a Yada en eso ella al quererse sentar se cae de la silla, Tula se da cuenta de su reacción y pregunta_

_- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡NANA! –Tula le pregunta por su reacción _

_Ella voltea a verla y le sonríe - lo que pasa querida que aquí en la tribu nunca se supo que ella murió y mucho menos que se robaron a su hijita ya hace tanto tiempo –ella suspira- me imagino que tendrá tu edad –Yada le dice a Tula y ella se sorprende más_

_- Si tienes razón - le dice ella - Pero por favor Nana no le digas nada a mis padres de lo que te acabo decir-ella nuevamente le dice_

_Yada sonríe- No tengas mido querida de lo que me has dicho ya sabes que para todo cuentas conmigo._

_En eso Tula le sonríe y ambas se abrazan nuevamente Yada le recalca - Sabes bien que siempre puedes confiar en mí._

_En este tiempo las Honora como le prometió a Tula le escribiría y así fue cuando…._

_- ¡Tula! Querida te llego esta carta trae sello de la nación de fuego –le dice su nana_

_Tula se alegra y sonríe –gracias nana –ella lo abre para ver que le dice su amiga __**"Amiga te escribo para que sepas que falta poco para vernos en la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, espero verte. Ha ya sé que te robaste la foto que tenía en mi mesita donde viene todos mis tíos incluyendo a mi padre, no tengas miedo no te la voy a pedir y si te pregunta por esa foto diles a tus padres que yo te la regale, amiga tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo y recuerda que mi tío Aang estar ahí, con cariño tu amiga Honora".**_

_Tula sonríe al saber lo que hizo robarse una foto y que su amiga la perdono por lo que hizo, en eso ella lo saca contempla bien esa fotografía no sé que me pasa al contemplarla pero ciento en mi corazón una alegría y tristeza al verla especialmente al saber que ella es Katara como si la conociera que al verla me dan ganas de llorar es un sentimiento extraño que no entiendo –Tula se dice en eso que entra su nana y se sorprende al ver lo que ella trae._

_- Tula ¿Quiénes son? –le pregunta Yada_

_Ella suspira –veras nana ellos ya sabes es Aang, ella es Katara, Toph, el Sr. Del Fuego Zuko y Sokka él era quien mi hermana Yue estuvo enamorada – Tula le dice_

_En eso Yada agarra la fotografía cuando contempla bien la ropa del "Avatar" y se sorprende que hace que Tula se da cuenta_

_- ¿Qué pasa Nana? –Tula le vuelve a peguntar_

_- lo que pasa Tula que esta franja que trae el "Avatar" se me hace conocida – ella le responde_

_- ¡Ha eso! Se llama toga y es un símbolo que representa a los nómadas aires –le explica Tula a Yada cuando ella le entrega la foto a Tula y sale con el pretexto que tiene que hacer, en eso Yada se dirige a su habitación saca de una caja bien guardada lo que tiene adentro y contempla lo que guarda –"Si es la misma que trae, pero esta tiene símbolos de la tribu agua bordados" –ella suspira- creo que Tula es esa niña, pero no debo de hablar todavía._

_**Casi 3-meses después en la tribu Agua del norte.**_

_Tula estaba esperando el momento para hablar con su padre, porque Honora le escribió en su carta que la estaría esperando, Tula también recuerda que "Aang" también estará ahí. En eso ella encontró el momento adecuado para hablar con él._

_- ¡Papi! Para cuando vamos a partir al reino tierra –Tula le dice_

_En eso la reina se da cuenta - ¡Tula! Nosotras no iremos –le recalca su madre_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Tula le reclama_

_- ¿Por qué sí? –nuevamente su madre le dice_

_Cuando Tula explota - Díganme ¿El Por qué? no quiere que viaje con ustedes ¿Por qué?, _

_En eso la reina se enoja - ¡TULA! Ya te dijimos él porque no viajas_

_- No ustedes siempre quieren que este encerrada no quieren que conozca a nadie, porque no pueden ser como los reyes de la nación de fuego que para todas partes Honora siempre los acompañan- Tula nuevamente les reclama_

_- ¡Tula! No me gusta que me hables así y aparte no quiero que tengas ninguna amistad con esa niña, que no vez que viene de una familia loca de maniáticos, lunáticos acuérdate que fueron ellos que empezó la guerra ¡Tula! ¡Qué no vez como están las cosas! -Le grita su madre_

_En eso Tula se enfurece más que hace que las fuentes con agua que hay en el salón se rompan y parte del piso de hielo termina hecho trizas cuando la reina se le acerca y para poderla controlar le da una cachetada para que así reaccione a lo que esta asiendo, cuando ella cae al piso llorando en eso llega su nana para que la pueda tranquilizar y llevársela a su habitación cuando….._

_- ¡Tula! Esta castigada mientras tu padre este fuera… ¡Me entendiste! –le dice su madre._

_Yada se lleva a Tula, entra en la habitación de ella cuando Tula empieza a llorar desconsoladamente._

_- ¡Dime! Nana, ¿Por qué ellos son así conmigo? –Ella sigue llorando - ¿Cómo quisiera que tú fueras mi madre? –Tula le dice eso a Yada y ella también llora con ella_

_-Ya hija tranquilízate vas a ver que pronto las casas cambiaran –le dice Yada a Tula._

_Cuando antes que el rey parta la reina discute con el _

_- ¡Arnock! –ya es tiempo de casar a Tula_

_En eso el rey se sorprende -¿Qué dices mujer?_

_- lo que o istes ya es hora de casarla –nuevamente la reina le recalca_

_- ¡Pero Querida! quedamos que no íbamos a cometer el mismo error con Yue –le recuerda él_

_- Si ya lo sé pero es tiempo antes que suceda algo –ella nuevamente le dice_

_El rey agacha la cabeza -Bien, pero tú te encargas de eso a mí no me metas –le dice él_

_El Rey parte a la Ba Sing Se en eso _

_- ¡Rey! Arnock en ¿Dónde está Tula? –Honora pregunta_

_Él le da una ligera sonría – vera princesa Honora no traje a Tula ¿Por qué está enferma?-le dice el rey_

_En eso Honora le una ligera sonrisa cuando ve que viene llegando Aang y el la ve que trae una cara de pocos amigos _

_-Honora dulzura ¿Qué te pasa? –Aang le pregunta_

_Ella suspira - veras tío Aang lo que paso que Tula no vino y ella le hace señas "disque porque está enferma" –ella le responde_

_Aang se asombra -¿de qué? Le pregunta él _

_- ha de nada no ves que ellos no quiere que tenga ninguna relación con nadie, ellos la mantienen enferma –Honora le dice Aang y se sorprende a lo que Honora le cuenta._

_Mientras el Rey está en Ba Sing Se, la reina ya le busco Marido a "Tula"_

_- Bien Hanh en eso quedamos –le dice la reina_

_- Si su alteza y muchas gracias por pensar en mi hijo para esposo de la princesa –le comenta Hanh_

_- Si bueno deja que llegue Arnock para poner la fecha para el enlace matrimonial de mi hija con tu hijo Hancko que te parece –la reina le comenta nuevamente_

_- me parece perfecto quién lo diría que a pesar de todo vamos a quedar en familia – Hanh le dice recordando que años atrás él era el prometido de Yue._

_La reina le da una ligera sonrisa –si quién lo diría pero para tu información mi hija no lo sabe lo sabrá hasta que se haga el compromiso oficial y dentro de un mes se efectuara la boda, quedamos en eso –le recalca nuevamente la reina_

_Hanh sonríe de alegría - si claro lo que usted ordene –le confirma él se despiden _

_Pasan los días la reunión en la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, se termino todos regresaron a sus lugares aunque unos iban tristes por no ver a las personas que ellos esperaban. _

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_El rey Arnock acababa de llegar a la tribu cuando su esposa la reina le decía que a su hija ya le tiene "marido" cuando él se entero se sorprendió que a quien su esposa escogió para esposo de su pequeña hija_

_- ¡Pero querida! El es Tan…. Tan, Tan…. Le decía el rey refiriéndose al prometido y futuro esposo de su hija_

_- ya lo sé pero quien mas él, -ella le recalca_

_El rey suspira –si ya lo decidiste no hay nada que hacer, bueno deja que pase una semana y anunciamos el compromiso –dice él_

_Ella lo abraza –ya verás que con el matrimonio se le quitan las ideas locas – le dice la reina al rey en eso la da un ligero beso y sale porque desea ver a su hija_

_- Hija se puede pasar –le dice a Tula_

_Ella medio sonríe –si papa pasa –ella le responde_

_- ¿Qué ya no soy papi? –le recalca él_

_Ella suspira - si papi –ella le contesta_

_En eso le entrega a Tula una caja y ella arquea su ceja - Hija esta caja te lo envía Honora y el General Iroh.-él le dice_

_Ella lo abre - es un juego para ser té y es de porcelana con los simbolos de las 4-naciones –ella le dice_

_- si qué hermoso detalle –dice él, cuando –sabes hija a mi no me molesta que tu y la princesa Honora sean amigas – Él rey le dice_

_En eso ella sonríe y lo abraza – gracias papi, gracia –le dice ella y el rey sale, nuevamente suspira -espero que siga así cuando sepa del compromiso y matrimonio._

_Paso rápido la semana Tula observaba que se estaba preparando una fiesta y su madre le pidió que estuviera presenta arreglada formal como lo que ella representa "una princesa" en eso_

_- Nana tú sabes ¿Que se organiza? –Tula le pregunta._

_-No Tula lo único que sé que están los sabios de la tribu como generales y comandantes y personas de la alta sociedad de nuestra tribu –Yada le dice eso a Tula porque ella tampoco sabe a qué se debe esa festividad._

_- ¡Tula! Ya estás lista –le habla su madre_

_- casi mama –ella le estado hablando muy secamente desde el suceso del salón_

_- Bien, Yada te pido también que te arregles un poco te voy a necesitar que estés con Tula –la reina le dice y Yada sale para arreglarse_

_Cuando las mandan a llamar que tienes que presentarse en el salón_

_Tula sale como lo que es una princesa con su abrigo blanco con los adornos de la tribu agua su cabello no tan largo como el de Yue pero algo similar ella al contrario lo trae totalmente recogido con una coleta y solamente un broche grande que sostiene su coleta con el símbolo de la tribu agua ambos princesas son distintas, YUE siempre fue tranquila y algo sumisa, TULA al contrario de su hermana toda alegre, platicadora con un sentido de ayudar pero con su "condición de salud" ella siempre debe de estar encerrada._

_En el salo el Rey Arnock pide la atención de los presentes._

_- Quiero agradecer la presencia de todos para esta pequeña celebración porque se va anunciar el compromiso matrimonial de mi Hija la Princesa Tula con Hancko el Hijo del general Hanh._

_En eso Tula al escuchar queda en shock que casi se desmaya en eso Yada su nana está presente para ayudarla para que reaccione cuando_

_- ¡Padre!... ¡NO! No Quiero casarme –le grita Tula_

_- ¡TULA! Se hará lo conveniente es la tradición que los padres le escojan maridos a sus "Hijas" es la costumbre de la tribu –le recuerda su madre._

_- Tula hija cálmate ten paciencia y contrólate –le dice Yada_

_- ¡Pero Nana! – ella le reclama_

_- Hija no todo está perdido ¿confía en mí?-Yada le pide a Tula ella asiente y se controla cuando llega el momento de entregar el collar de espolón Tula voltea a ver a Yada ella le dice que lo acepto pero cuando Hancko desea besarla ella lo rechaza y el muchacho como si no le importara su rechazo en eso él se le acerca y le susurra_

_- Cuando seas mía te quitare eso humos - le dice él con tono lujurioso._

_En eso la reina dice - La ceremonia de matrimonio se llevara dentro de un mes todos están invitados para la boda, será una boda intima solamente los de la tribu estarán invitados –la reina les recalca en eso Tula furiosa sale del salón para dirigirse a su habitación para llorar ella no desea casarse, meno con ese muchacho que lo único que le trae es repugnación en eso sus pensamientos se dirigen hacia alguien si fuera él no lo pensaría con todo gusto aceptaría ser su esposa._

_En eso ella inmediatamente le escribe a su amiga Honora lo que sus padres tienen pensado que van a ser con ella y desea su ayuda cuando, entra Yada_

_- Nana tú me ayudarías a entregar esta carta pero que mis padres no se dieran cuenta –Tula le pide el favor_

_Yada sonríe - Claro que si ya sebes que para todo, todo Tula puedes contar conmigo – _

_En eso Tula abraza a Yada le ayuda enviar la carta para Honora._

"_**Amiga necesito de tu ayuda dentro de un mes mis padres me van a casar AYUDAME no deseo casarme. Tu amiga Tula"**_

_Y con esa esperanza tiene Tula que muy pronto le ayude su amiga._

_**Dejen sus mensajes Gracias Feliz Navidad a TODOS.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_***Deseo agradecer a:**_

_***Karen 10 gracias**_

_***Mitzka Avatar (**__yo tampoco lo sé)_

_***Kira97**_

_***** Gracias.**_

_Tula tiene la esperanza que muy pronto reciba su amiga su carta._

_**Nación de Fuego.**_

_- ¡Honora!, ¡Honora! ¡Hija en donde estas! –le grita Mai a su hija _

_Cuando ella viene toda aprisa al escuchar que su madre la está buscando_

_- Si dime Mama –le contesta ella_

_- Hija te llego esta carta de la tribu agua –le dice su madre_

_En eso Honora abre la carta y se sorprende a lo que le dice -¡HO NO! –ella grita su madre se da cuenta_

_- ¿Qué pasa Hija? –le pregunta Mai._

_- Mama, Tula solicita mi ayuda sus padres dentro de un mes la casan ella no desea casarse –le dice Honora a su madre_

_En eso Mai piensa y suspira –Sabes hija dile a Tula que la ayudaras que investigue si hay algún barco que viene a la Nación y que la noche antes de su boda que tome ese barco con rumbo aquí que nosotras la estaremos esperando –Mai le dice a su hija y ella asiente a su petición _

_- Hija no comentes esta carta con nadie ni tampoco que la vamos ayudar esto debe ser un secreto –Mai nuevamente le dice a su hija y corra a su habitación para escribirla, mientras Mai también se dirige a si habitación porque desea informarle a Suki lo que está pasando __**-"Suki para informarte que Honora recibió carta de Tula que dentro de un mes sus padres la casa, le pedí a mi hija que le escriba y con todo gusto la ayudaremos, te avisare cuando Tula esta aquí en la Nación Mai".**_

_- Bien espero que todo salga bien para todos –se dice Mai, envía su carta con un halcón mensajero y espera que todo salga bien._

_Las cartas se enviaron domas esperan que lleguen a sus destino y un par de días después._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Yada había quedado con uno de los sirvientes que también ayudarían a Tula porque ellos tampoco han estado de acuerdo con el trato, más bien con la crianza de la princesa porque a ella siempre la quieren ocultar, porque cuando vivía Yue era todo lo contrario ellos siempre la andaban presumiendo y diciendo lo orgullosos que estaban de Yue y con Tula al contrario como si ellos guardaran algún secreto, en eso uno de los sirvientes se dirige a Yada._

_- ¡Yada! –le llama un sirviente_

_- Si, dime – ella le contesta_

_En eso el sirviente le pasa un sobre pero tratando que nadie se dé cuenta que le esta entregado, Yada sale del salón para dirigirse a la habitación de Tula, porque cuando le informaron de su enlace matrimonial ella no ha querido salir de ahí._

_- Tula querida ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunta Yada_

_Ella suspira – nada, nana, nada –ella le responde cuando _

_- Mira querida te llego esta carta –ella le dice y se la entrega, Tula sonríe de oreja a oreja al saber que es de su amiga Honora_

_Tula abre la carta lee el contenido de su respuesta se sorprende y sonríe a lo que le pide en eso ve que Yada todavía sigue ahí _

_- Nana de verdad tú me ayudarías –ella le pide_

_Yada sonríe se sienta a un lado de Tula en su cama y agarra un mechón de su cabello – Tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti Tula eres como la hija que perdí –ella le responde_

_En eso Tula le pasa la carta para que ella también se entere a lo que dice_

_- Claro con gusto de ayudare Tula, pero primero tienes que cambiar tu actitud para cuando llegue el momento nadie sospeche que escapaste de aquí –Yada le dice eso a Tula y sonríe_

_- ¿Pero cómo? –ella le pregunta_

_Yada le sonríe – Mira si viene tu madre o tu padre diles que estás de acuerdo con la boda y que aras lo que ellos piden, acuérdate que tienes que aparentar que estás de acuerdo Tula -ella le recomiendo lo que tiene que hacer_

_Tula sonríe –si nana creo que tienes razón pero para saber lo de barco –ella le pegunta a Yada_

_- Eso déjamelo a mí, y si no ya veremos cómo te ayudo para que llegues a la Nación del Fuego._

_Ambas se abrazan y Yada sale de la habitación porque tiene que investigar como ayudara a Tula escapar._

_Pasaron los días los reyes están felices porque Tula recapacito, Yada ha estado investigando en el muelle de la tribu las salidas y entradas de los barcos y coincide por casualidad que esa noche zarparan 2-barcos 1-va al reino tierra y el otro va a la Nación del Fuego. En eso los días pasaron y la fecha llego._

_**La noche antes de la Boda.**_

_Yada está en la habitación de Tula diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer._

_- Bien Nana si ya lo sé llegando al muelle hay 2-barco 1- va a la Nación del Fuego y el otro al reino tierra si voy a estar bien escondida.- Tula esta con Yada diciéndole que ya sabe que tiene que hacer_

_- Bien Tula deja salir voy por un té con el pretexto que estas muy nerviosa porque mañana es la boda estoy un rato para que tus padres crean que estoy contigo y me llegaran a preguntar por ti les voy a decir que te dormiste temprano para que no vengan a molestar y sospechar que en realidad tú no estás –Yada le comenta a Tula lo que ella va hacer, en eso antes que se despiden se dan una abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos Tula le dice- Gracias nana, mil gracias no se qué haría sin ti,_

_Yada sonríe –No tienes porque Tula primero fui tu nodriza, para luego convertirme en tu nana ellos es lo que hacen las nanas ayudando y criando bebes con amor._

_Yada ayuda a Tula a escapar en eso ambas se dirigen al muelle cuando le indica que hay están los barcos que debe de tener cuidado no se vaya a equivocar su destino._

_En eso Yada ve que Tula ha escogido el barco ve que entra en el, Yada suspira ahora si hay que seguir con lo planeado para cuando ellos se den que Tula no está, ella ya estará casi llegando rumbo hacia la Nación del Fuego._

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_La reina se levanta temprano se dirige a la habitación de su hija y se sorprende al darse cuenta que ella no está, más bien ella no durmió y desesperada corre avisar a su esposo._

_- ¡ARNOCK!, ¡ARNOCK! –la reina entra gritando _

_En eso el rey suspira -¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué gritas? ¡TAN TEMPRANO! –le habla en tono molesto_

_Ella le dice llorando -¡Arnock! ¡Tula! No ¡ESTA! –ella le dice_

_El rey nuevamente suspira - Ya checaste bien, de seguro esta con Yada –él le dice_

_Ella sonríe – No, no de verdad que no –ella le dice_

_El rey suspira – mujer esta nerviosa porque el día de la boda de nuestra hija llego –él le dice_

_- Tienes razón Arnock déjame buscarla de seguro esta con Yada en su habitación _

_El rey asiente en eso la reina sale va buscar a su hija cuando ve que Yada sale de su habitación al ver que ella sale sola se apresura a preguntarle._

_- Yada ¡Tula! ¿Está contigo? –la reina le pregunta_

_Yada se sorprende – No, su alteza, no, acuérdese que anoche le lleve un té porque estaba muy nerviosa –ella le responde_

_En eso como si la reina quiere desmayarse - ¿Qué LE PASA? ¡SU MAJESTAD! –Yada le pregunta en eso el rey sale y ve a la reina como esta_

_- ¡ARNOCK! NUESTRA HIJA ¡NO! ¡ESTA! –ella le vuelve a gritar_

_En eso el rey se sorprende manda a llamar a sus sirvientes y los de la guardia ellos dice que no han visto a la princesa, cuando llega Hahn y le informa que la princesa no está que ha desaparecido, se hace un escándalo pero desean que nadie de afuera se entere que la princesa no está cuando llega a oídos del prometido._

_- ¿Cómo que desapareció? –Hancko grita_

_- Hijo cálmate ya verás que pronto aparecerá –le dice su padre el general Hanh_

_El furioso - Ya verá esa mocosa cuando la encuentre y la haga mía aunque ella no quiera la voy hacer mía para que se le bajen los humos, padre esa ya verá. –Hancko le dice a su padre_

_- Si hijo ellos nos lo tiene que pagar por desprecio y humillación –le responde él._

_Mientras la están buscando ella va bien escondida dentro de uno de los barcos._

_**Par de días después.**_

_Ya han pasado un par de días que Tula iba escondida dentro de un barco y al darse cuenta que el barco llego a su destino, ella silenciosamente sale de ahí para que nadie se dé cuenta que iba de polizón la princesa de la tribu agua del norte y al bajarse del barco se sorprende al lugar que ella esta, se estira, respira el aire cálido y fresco de su bolsa saca unas monedas que Yada le dio por si las necesitaría tiene hambre ve un puesto que vende fruta y compra un par de manzanas se sienta al contemplar el lugar, pero se sorprende al ver el atuendo de las personas ella están vestidos con trajes de color verde y café, no se ve a ninguna persona vestida con atuendos rojos como las de la Nación del Fuego, en eso ella se anima y a la vendedora de fruta le pregunta._

_- ¡Disculpe Señora! En donde queda ¿El palacio real? –Tula le pregunta_

_El señora se sorprende -¿Palacio Real?, ¡Niña! –Tula se da cuenta de la reacción de la señora_

_- Si, el palacio real donde viven el Señor de Fuego y su esposa –ella nuevamente le recalca_

_- Hija discúlpame pero aquí es el reino Tierra, si deseas ir a la Nación del Fuego debes de tomar un barco a al a tribu Agua del Norte y de ahí trasbordad el que te lleve a la Nación –la señora le dice_

_En eso Tula se lleva su mano en su boca y se dice –Me he equivocado de lugar –y con firmeza nuevamente se dice- nunca, nunca volvería a la tribu prefiero llegar por mi sola a mi destino que regresar._

_Y con eso firmeza ella ha tomado su destino en sus manos._

_**Gracias dejen sus mensajes**__. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_Tula ya había decidido que tomaría el destino en sus manos y nunca más regresar a la tribu_

_**Reino Tierra.**_

_Ella estaba sentada en una banca disfrutando el día pensando que va hacer para llegar a la Nación del Fuego porque de seguro Honora la estará esperando, pero lo más importante tendrá que buscar un lugar para poder descansar y nuevamente pensar que hará, en eso que ella está en sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Princesa Tula!, ¡Princesa Tula! –Ella oye que le gritan, traga saliva –ya me encontraron, pero aun así no regresare a la tribu –ella nuevamente se dice cuando nuevamente oyen que le gritan, pero esta vez se oye la voz como de una niña, en eso ella voltea cuando ve quien es._

_Tula sonríe -¡LIN! –ella también grita_

_En eso Tula ve que es Lin la hija de la maestra Toph ella va a su encuentro_

_- Lin ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tula le pregunta_

_- Vine a ver a mis abuelos, princesa Tula –le responde la niña_

_En eso Tula ve que también se acerca un señor alto, delgado, de ojos verdes y con bigote de cabello largo y vestido como los del reino tierra de atuendo de color verde, se acerca a ella y le saluda._

_- ¡Mira papi! Ella es la princesa ¡Tula! –la niña dice refiriéndose a ella_

_Él le sonríe - Es un honor en conocerla princesa Tula –le dice el padre de Lin_

_- O por favor solo Tula –ella le dice al padre de Lin_

_El también sonríe - Bueno si es así llámame Haru soy el padre de Lin y por demás Toph es mi esposa –él le dice a Tula_

_**- **__Y Bien Tula ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿En el reino tierra? –le pregunta Lin._

_En eso Tula suspira cuando._

_- Tula tendos confianza somos familia –le dice Haru_

_En eso ella le brota algunas lágrimas _

_- Sabes Tula que te parece si vamos a un mejor lugar y me platicas todo._

_Tula asiente a su petición, en eso Lin le explica que muy cerca de ahí viven sus abuelos que vinieron a visitarlos su mama no pudo venir por cuestiones de su trabajo. Cuando llegan a la casa de los abuelos entran en eso el padre de Haru se sorprende al verla._

_- ¡Abuelo!, ella es Tula, la princesa Tula –le dice Lin._

_En eso Tula ve que el abuelo de Lin se sorprende al verla._

_- Discúlpeme princesa lo que paso que al verla usted se me hacia conocida –le dice el Abuelo de Lin a Tula._

_En eso ella le sonríe – No se preocupe y por favor dígame solo Tula –ella le dice al abuelo_

_- Abuelo ¿a quién se parece Tula? –le pregunta Lin_

_En eso el abuelo sonríe ve a Tula, Haru y su esposa suspira – A una amiga de nosotros Lin, a una vieja amiga –le responde a Lin._

_Cuando la madre de Haru los invita a que pasen para que cenen ella le comenta a su hijo._

_- Ella se parece a Katara cuando tenía su edad pero viéndola bien en realidad es "Aang", pero en mujer –le dice su madre y Haru asiente y trata que Tula no escuche nada, cuando ya terminaron de cenar._

_- Ahora si hija dinos ¿Como que estas en el reino tierra? ¡Tú sola! –le dice el abuelo de Lin._

_En eso Tula agacha la cabeza suspira –vean me escape de mi casa, porque mis padres me arreglaron un matrimonio… Yo no deseo casarme con él, por eso escape, el problema es que debería de tomar el barco que iría a la Nación del Fuego –ella medio sonríe- pero me equivoque tome el que va al reino tierra –ella les dice y volta a verlos_

_- No tengas miedo nosotros te protegeremos –le dice el abuelo de Lin_

_En eso Tula sonríe se le salen las lagrimas y de emoción abraza el abuelo de Lin y a todos – Gracias, Gracias no sé como les agradezco su ayuda –ella les dice_

_- Tula acuérdate que somos familia –le dice Haru cuando _

_- Tula te gustaría venir con nosotros a Ciudad Republica –Haru nuevamente le dice_

_Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja - ¡SÍ!, ¡SÍ! Con todo gusto voy con ustedes –Tula les dice _

_- Bien, ya está todo arreglado ahora que hay que descansar porque mañana hay mucho que hacer –le dice la mama de Haru._

_A Tula la lleva con Lin para que ambas compartan la habitación._

_Mientras Tula sonríe a su buena suerte en otro lugar no están felices que ella siga desaparecida._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Los reyes estaban furiosos porque en estos días Tula no ha aparecido que creen que ella recibió ayuda de alguien para que escapar, en eso ellos estaban el salón, los reyes, el general Hahn y su hijo Hancko ellos pidieron a todos los sirvientes su presencia incluyendo a Yada._

_- Bien, bien me pueden decir ¿Quién ayudo a la princesa a escapar? –le dice la reina_

_En eso Yada suspira –sus altezas ya saben que nosotros no ayudamos a Tula –ella les recalca_

_En eso la reina la mira con cara de odio -¡Sí! Tú lo dices Yada – _

_Yada en eso explota –Miren si no nos cree, lo sentimos todos amamos a Tula, todos especialmente yo que me convertí en su nodriza, luego en su nana todos la amamos porque cree que le ayudamos escapar –ella les recalca_

_- Mire no le creemos –le dice Hahn_

_Yada voltea a verlo y con cada de odio le dice –Miren si no me creen haya ustedes yo sé muchas cosas de la princesa –ella les dice._

_En eso los reyes voltean a verla, sudan pasan saliva a lo que ella sabe._

_- Se puede saber ¿Qué? –le pregunta el rey_

_- Mire su majestad amo a Tula como la hija que se me murió pero he descubierto algunas cosas que en realidad no me gustaría que se supiera –ella les dice._

_- ¿Qué cosas? –le pregunta le reina_

_En eso Yada le iba a responder cuando el rey se acuerda de algo._

_- ¡Ya lo sé! –el rey dice_

_- ¿Qué pasa Arnock? –le pregunta la reina_

_- Como no se me acordaba de seguro está en la Nación del Fuego con la princesa Honora –les dice el rey_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Cómo! –le reclama la reina._

_El rey suspira –yo le aconseje a Tula que se siguiera escribiendo con la princesa –el rey le dice_

_La reina se sorprende de la revelación del rey y pide a los presentes que se retiren que regresen a sus lugares _

_El rey le escribe al Señor del Fuego Zuko para informarle lo que ha pasado en la tribu y que le mande avisar si su hija se encuentra en su reino._

_**Nación del Fuego.**_

_Zuko estaba en uno de sus salones con su Tío el General Iroh cuando entra uno de sus sirvientes llamándolo_

_- Disculpe mi señor del fuego pero cava de llegar este mensaje urgente –le dice el sirviente_

_- ¿De quién es? Sobrino –le pregunta Iroh_

_Zuko se sorprende -¡Es de la tribu Agua! –le dice él cuando grita_

_- ¡HONORA!... ¡HONORA!... –sale furioso del salón echando humo de sus narices que recorre el palacio gritando nuevamente a su hija _

_Ella lo ve que trae una cara -¿Qué pasa? ¡PAPA! –ella le dice_

_En eso Zuko furioso le entrega la carta cuando ella sonríe y se alegra_

_- ¿Qué bueno? ¡Que puedo escapar! –ella dice_

_Cuando Zuko se enfurece mas -¿Qué ACABAS DE DECIR?... ¿NIÑA? –el nuevamente le grita_

_- Sobrino tranquilízate de seguro Honora tendrá una explicación –le dice su Tío._

_En eso viene Mai sabiendo que está pasando._

_- ¿Qué sucede Zuko? –ella le pregunta a su marido._

_El enojado -¿QUE SUCEDE?... ¿Qué sucede? –él le entrega la carta para que ella lo lea. Cuando_

_- Hija porque no vas con tu abuelo y preparan té, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar._

_Honora asiente, ella y Iroh sale van hacer té para calmar a su enfurecido padre._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Mai! –él le exige_

_- Primero cálmate yo le dije a Honora que ayudaremos a Tula escapar._

_En eso Zuko abre sus ojos y la cicatriz casi desaparece con la revelación de su esposa._

_- ¿Cómo que le aconsejaste? –le pregunta su marido_

_- Zuko a Tula le arreglaron un matrimonio a la fuerza y aparte creo que ella es "Kya" la hija de Aang y katara –ella le dice_

_En eso Zuko al sentarse se cae por la revelación de su esposa._

_- ¿Cómo que ella es Kya? –él le vuelve a preguntar._

_Mai suspira –Si como lo oíste creemos que ella es la niña que le robaron a Aang y en consecuencia a ello mataron a Katara –ella le dice_

_- Mai, Aang tiene que saber esto –Zuko le dice_

_- No, todavía no, hay mucho que investigar –Mai le recalca_

_- Mai como quiera él tiene que saber antes de que suceda algo –Zuko le dice, en eso ella voltea lo mira con cara de asombro._

_- Zuko no me digas que ella fue la causante de que Ojin y Aang ¿Se separaran? –Mai le pregunta_

_- Si Mai creo que si –el suspira-creo que Aang se enamoro de ella –Zuko le responde_

_- Zuko si es así como quiera hay que saber que ha pasado con Tula ella ya debería de estar aquí –Mai le comenta._

_Zuko suspira y volta a verla –Si tienes razón primero hay que encontrarla –él le dice a su esposa cuando entran su Hija y su Tío, Zuko abraza a su hija y ella al verlo arque su ceja_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Papa! ¿Ya se te paso el enojo? –ella le pregunta_

_Zuko sonríe –Si hija discúlpame sabes Honora estoy orgulloso de ti –él le dice a si hija cuando Iroh los abraza empieza a llorar_

_- Sobrino yo sabía que mi nieta hizo lo que hizo porque tiene un gran corazón –Iroh le dice cuanto todos ríen._

_- Si Tío mi hija tiene un gran corazón._

_Zuko le escribe al rey de la tribu agua del norte para informarle que Tula no está con ellos, claro omitiendo que su hija se ofreció ayudarle pero como quiera él y su familia estarán al pendiente si saben algo de ella._

_Mientras en la tribu agua reciben la contestación del señor del fuego Zuko, en el reino tierra todo es alegría._

_**Reino Tierra.**_

_Lin esta platicando con Tula_

_- ya verás Tula cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Republica te va a gustar –Lin le dice _

_- Si espero que sí –Tula le responde_

_- Bien niñas ya llego la hora de zarpar –Haru les informa._

_Cuando Tula les da un gran abrazo a los padres de Haru y ellos responden a su abrazo_

_En eso ellos zarpan rumbo a Ciudad Republica a Tula le compraron ropa del reino tierra para que crean que ella pertenece ahí en eso uno que checa los volteos les pide los suyo_

_- Boletos por favor señor –le pide un checador a Haru_

_Haru le entrega 3-boletos el señor arque su ceja y pregunta -¿con quien viaja? _

_- Con mis dos hijas –Haru le responde_

_En eso el señor se les queda viendo_

_- Hola señor mi nombre es Lin y ella en mi hermana mayo –La niña le responde al señor_

_- Y cuál es tu nombre Niña –le pregunta a Tula_

_Tula sonríe –Mi nombre es "KATARA" señor, Katara –ella le responde cuando el señor la mira detalladamente_

_- ¿No se parecen? –el señor checador pregunta a Haru_

_Haru sonríe – Mire la mayor se parece a su madre y la pequeña a mí ¿si sabe usted que hay hijos que se arecen a sus padres? ¡Verdad! –Haru le recalca_

_En eso el señor sonríe –Si es verdad yo también tengo dos hijas pero la mayor se parece a mí y la pequeña a su madre –el señor checador le dice_

_En eso Haru sonríe cuando—Bien Hijas hay que ir a nuestro camarote para descansar porque son un par de días para llegara a Ciudad Republica –el les dice a la niñas cuando ellas le responden_

_- ¡Si Papi! -Ambas le dicen_

_En eso todos se dirigen a su camarote se disponen a descansar Tula nuevamente sonríe a su buena suerte_

_- Si creo que si me va gustar vivir en Ciudad Republica porque sé que él vive ahí._

_Y con ese pensamiento Tula cae al sueño._

_**Dejen sus mensajes gracias.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**Deseo agradecer a:**_

_***Karen 10**_

_***Feliz año nuevo 2014 muchas bendiciones para todos ustedes, con todo mi cariño y respeto.**_

_Tula iba tan feliz y contenta como la buena suerte le ha sonreído, en eso junto con Lin se estaban preparando porque ya llegaron a su destino:_

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_Haru, Lin y Tula estaban desembarcando a su llegada a la ciudad en eso_

_- ¡Mami!, ¡mami!, -Lin grita_

_- ¿Cómo les fue?, ¡Mi pequeño terremoto!- le grita Toph_

_- Muy bien, mami –la niña le responde_

_En eso - ¡Cariño! –Haru saluda a Toph y se dan un beso_

_Cuando Haru y Toph se estaban saludando ella - ¿Quien más viene?, ¿con ustedes?, -Toph pregunta_

_- Mami, es mi hermana –Lin le responde_

_- ¿Quién? –Toph pregunta a quien se refiere su hija_

_Cuando - ¡Hola! Maestra Toph –Tula le responde._

_- ¡pero Tula! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Toph le pregunta_

_- Mami no es Tula, es mi hermana "Katara" –Lin le responde en eso Haru la toma del brazo a Toph para salir del muelle y dirigirse a su casa _

_- Toph cariño dejemos que lleguemos a la casa y te contaremos porque ella está aquí –Haru le responde_

_Toph asiente, llegan a su casa_

_- Lin porque no llevas a Tula a tu habitación para que se instalen junto contigo_

_En ambas asiente y se dirigen a la habitación._

_- ¡Bien! ¿Qué está pasando? Haru_

_Haru invita a Toph a que se sienten y le explica todo lo que paso como Tula llego al reino tierra y que gracias al destino ellos coincidieron que también estaban ahí en eso lugar._

_- Bien cariño que piensas –Haru le pregunta a Toph._

_- Sabes Haru hay que avisarle a Suki que Tula este aquí –ella le responde_

_- Si tienes razón déjame avisarle para que venga –le dice Haru_

_En eso que Haru manda avisar a Suki, Toph va con Tula para hablar un poco con ella._

_- Bien niñas ¿ya se instalado? –les pregunta Toph_

_- Si gracias Maestra Toph –le responde Tula_

_- Bien Tula quiero decirte que aquí estarás a salvo y tennos confianza en todo, tanto mi familia y yo, y como me te dijo me marido todos somos una familia recuerda eso Tula –Toph le dice. _

_Tula sonríe y abraza a Tula cuando sin querer dice:_

_- de verdad eres hija de la reina del azúcar_

_Tula se sorprende a lo que Toph le dice -¿Cómo me dijo? –ella le pregunta_

_Toph sonríe - No me hagas caso Tula bien porque no se dan un baño mientras yo hago la comida_

_En eso ambas niñas asientes y Toph sale_

_- Cariño casi la riegas –le dice Haru_

_Toph sonríe –Si, pero es la verdad ella, ella es la bebe azúcar._

_- Oye Haru ¿de donde Tula saco el nombre de Katara? –ella le pregunta_

_- ¡No lo sé! Y no deseo preguntárselo –Haru le responde_

_Mientras Haru manda a visar a Suki que Tula está con ellos en un lugar cerca bueno medio digamos en _

_**Ba Sing Se.**_

_Aang se encontraba en la Ciudad capital del reino tierra en una junta y al termina tocan a la puerta_

_- Disculpe mi Rey pero acaba de llegarle este mensaje_

_El Rey Kuei se sorprende al recibir el mensaje y al abrirlo dice delante de todos (incluyendo a Aang)_

_- Es un mensaje de la tribu agua del norte que la princesa ha desaparecido –dice el rey_

_Todos se sorprenden con la noticia en eso Aang se levanta y se dirige hacia el rey_

_- Disculpe Rey Kuei voy a salir de inmediato hacia la tribu del norte para ponerme a las ordenes del Rey Arnock –Aang le dice._

_El rey asiente – O si claro Avatar vaya._

_En eso Aang suspira –Yo sé lo que se siente tener una hija perdida –él le dice_

_- Si ya lo sé Avatar ¿Para cuantos años va que su niña no aparece? –le pregunta el rey_

_Aang suspira – Ya van para los 17-años y todavía no sé nada de ella, que creo que a lo mejor… -vuelve a suspirar- está muerta –él le dice_

_- Animo Avatar –el rey le dice_

_Aang sonríe –Si debo de tenerlo pero creo que ella está viva eso si tengo la corazonada –él le dice._

_En eso Aang sale del salón para dirigirse a su habitación para disponerse para salir a la tribu del norte._

_Mientras al otro lugar._

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_Suki recibió el mensaje de Toph y se dispuso a ir inmediatamente a su casa_

_En eso Suki llego a la casa de Toph, Haru la recibe_

_- Pasa Suki ahorita le hablo a mi mujer –Haru le dice_

_En eso Toph llega se saluda cuando le pregunta por Tula_

_- ¡Dime Toph! ¿Cómo que llego Tula a Ciudad Republica? –Suki pregunta_

_- En realidad fue el destino que Haru y Lin se la encontraran en el reino tierra –Toph le dice_

_En eso entra Haru, le cuenta toda la historia que ella paso para llegar, Suki se sorprende y les dice que recibió carta de Mai que ellos la están esperando en la Nación del Fuego._

_- Dime Toph ¿en donde esta Tula? –Suki pregunta _

_- Ella está con Lin en su habitación descasando –le responde Toph_

_Cuando llega Tula con Lin y se sorprende al ver a Suki_

_- ¡Señora Suki! –le habla Tula_

_Suki se para pará abrazarla y ella acepta su abrazo._

_- ¡Pero Tula en qué quedamos! –le dice Suki_

_- O si lo siento –le dice Tula _

_- Ya los sé mejor dime Tía Suki –ella le dice_

_Tula sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando Toph medio se molesta_

_- Si es así también deberías de llamarnos tíos a nosotros también –le dice Toph_

_Cuando Lin explota - No, no, no, ella es mi hermana Katara –les dice_

_En eso se ríen todos._

_- Lin claro tu y yo somos hermanas –le dice Tula_

_En eso ambas se abrazan _

_- Bueno hermanas es hora de comer –les dice Toph._

_Suki se quedo también a comer la tarde se hizo amena cuando._

_- Tula para decirte que voy a mandarle un mensaje a Mai que tu estas aquí porque ellas están muy preocupadas por ti –Suki le dice_

_En eso Tula se entristece -¿También a mis padres? –Tula le pregunta_

_Suki sonríe – No a ellos no –ella le responde_

_Cuando nuevamente Tula abraza a Suki_

_- Gracias, gracias no sé como les voy a pagar todo la que han hecho por mí-le dice Tula con lagrimas_

_- Hija no llores nosotros lo hacemos porque te queremos –le dice Suki_

_- Tula me imagino ¿que sabes leer y escribir? –le pregunta Toph_

_Tula sonríe –Si y también bordad, pero cocinar no –ella le dice_

_- Ya está resuelto mientras mi esposo y yo trabajamos tu puedes cuidar de mi pequeño terremoto y ayudarle con sus tareas –Toph le comenta_

_- Si claro con todo gusto le ayudo –le responde Tula_

_En eso las niñas gritan de felicidad_

_- Bueno Tula que te parece que mañana en la mañana paso por ti mientras Lin está en la escuela y te enseño algo del la Ciudad ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta Suki_

_Tula asiente y ambas niñas se disponen a dormir, en eso Toph le dice algo importante_

_- ¿Creo que ya es hora que lo sepa Aang? –pregunta Toph_

_- Creo que todavía no, pero Sokka si –le responde Suki_

_- Si creo que Suki tiene razón cariño-le dice Haru a Toph._

_Toph asiente y Suki se despide de ellos, recordándole que mañana pasa por Tula para su paseo._

_Suki estaba llegando a su casa cuando la estaban esperando con caras largas._

_- ¡Suki!... ¿En donde estuviste toda la tarde? ¡Qué ni tus hijos sabían en dónde estabas! –Sokka le dice casi gritándole_

_- Tranquilo Sokka lo que tengo que decirte es algo importante –ella le dice_

_- ¿Qué pasa cariño? –él le pregunta asustado._

_- deja primero darles de cenar y cuando se duerman los niños te digo –ella le responde._

_La cena se hizo tranquila amena, llego la hora de dormir a los niños cuando Soka le recuerda lo que tiene que decirle._

_- Ahora sí dime –Sokka le pregunta_

_Ella suspira –Sabes Sokka –ella empieza a sudar cuando-_

_- ¡Suki! No me digas que tú y yo, yo y tú –él le dice_

_Suki sonríe –No Sokka no es eso, no te ilusiones–ella le recalca_

_Sokka suspira derrotado –Ha yo pensé que ya íbamos por la niña –él le dice_

_Suki sonríe y le da un ligero beso, Sokka sonríe._

_- Bien Sokka lo que pasa que Tula está en la ciudad –Suki le dice_

_Sokka se sorprende lo que Suki le dice y le platica todo lo que ha pasado hasta decirle que cree que ella es la pequeña Kya_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de decir? –Sokka le dice sorprendido_

_- Lo que oistes Sokka que creo que ella es Kya –Suki le vuelve a recalcar_

_- Si es mi sobrina ¿Por qué no se vino contigo? –él le pregunta_

_- ¿Por qué ella todavía no lo sabe? –ella le vuelve a decir. _

_- Sabes Suki desde que la vio la primera vez –el suspira- creí ver a mi hermana, pero viéndola bien es "Aang" –él le dice_

_Suki sonríe –Si cariño tienes razón en eso –ella le contesta_

_- Bueno para cuando va a venir a vivir ¿nuestra sobrina con nosotros? –él le pregunta_

_- Mira no lo sé ella se va a quedar viviendo con Toph porque le va a ayudarla a cuidarle y con sus tareas –ella le dice_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Mi sobrina!... ¡De niñera y del terremoto! –Sokka le dice casi gritando_

_Suki arquea la ceja - ¡Sokka! No le digas a su a Lin –ella le reclama_

_- Pero Suki, amor ella es peor que su madre, es 10-veses más que ¡Toph! –Sokka le dice_

_Suki sonríe, -bueno si en eso tienes razón, sabes mañana paso por ella y en la mañana la llevo a que conozca un poco la ciudad y comprarle algo de ropa –Suki le comenta lo que piensa hacer_

_- ¡Ya lo sé!, que te parece que cuando pasen a recoger por Lin y los niños, van por mí al concejo y así comemos juntos todos ¿Qué te parece? –Sokka le dice_

_- Me parece perfecto cariño._

_**A la mañana Siguiente.**_

_Suki como lo prometió antes de pasar por Tula dejo una carta para la Nación para avisar que ella está con ellos, cuando ella llega a la casa de Toph, Tula ya le estaba esperando con ansias, fueron de compras la llevo a varios lugares cuando llego la hora de ir a recoger a los niños Suki le muestra algo que a Tula le brillaron los ojitos._

_- Mira Tula esa isla que vez es la Isla del Templo del Aire, es ahí en donde vive ¡Aang! Y los acólitos –ella le dice_

_Tula sonríe de oreja a oreja - Podemos ir a visitarlo –ella le dice_

_- Sí claro, pero sería cuando el este –Suki le dice_

_Tula suspira y Suki se da cuenta de su cara cabizbaja_

_- Tula no te desanimes lo que pasa que Aang no está, el anda en el reino tierra y va tardar varios días en regresar –Suki le dice_

_En eso Tula cambia de semblante y sonríe_

_Llegan por los niños y van al concejo para pasar por Sokka, cuando llegan van directo a su oficina y todos alegres saludan_

_- ¡Tula! Hija –Sokka le dice_

_Ella sonríe - ¿Cómo esta señor concejal Sokka? –ella le dice_

_- ¡Pero hija! Dime por favor "Tío Sokka" –él le dice_

_Tula sonríe y asiente cuando ve algo que le llama la tención. Que Sokka se da cuenta y él le dice_

_- Mira Tula somos casi toda la familia, mira Suki, yo claro, Zuko, Mai ella trae a Honora en sus brazos, el Tío Iroh, Toph, mi Padre, Gran-Gran, Aang y mi hermana, y la que trae ella en sus brazos es la pequeña Kya, mi sobrina –él le dice._

_Tula mira detalladamente la fotografía cuando sin querer le salen lagrimas que se dan cuanta lo que le pasa_

_- ¿Qué pasa Cariño? –Suki le pregunta_

_Ella se quita sus lagrimas –saben siento mucha tristeza y a la vez alegría al ver la fotografía, es un sentimiento extraño que no comprendo –ella les dice viéndolos, cuando todos la abrazan_

_- Pequeña Sabes somos tu familia –Sokka le dice._

_En eso Tula empieza a llorar que no sabe que sentimiento extraño le sucede, pero ella si se siente que está en "en Familia"_

_Ellos se dirigen a la casa de Sokka y Suki para comer cuando llegan ella se sorprende que grande es la casa, en eso se dirigen al comer cuando lo que van sirviendo Tula hace mueca_

_- ¿Qué pasa Tula? –Sokka le pregunta_

_Ella traga saliva –Nada tío Sokka –ella le dice_

_- Sabes este platillo son ciruela de mar es una tradición de nuestra tribu agua del sur –Sokka le dice_

_- ¡Ha!, yo no sabía –Tula le dice_

_- ¿No te gusto verdad? –Suki le pregunta_

_Tula le sonría cuando _

_- No puedes negar que eres hija de tu padre –Sokka dice cuando el grita ¡hay!, y volta a ver que le pego al saber que fue su esposa traga saliva, porque casi la riega al decir eso Suki se levanta de la mesa para traerle algo a Tula para que coma e eso Sokka nuevamente comenta_

_- ¡Eres vegetariana! –él se sorprende_

_Ella sonríe - Si yo no como carne, a mi me da asco, solo como vegetales, frutas y sopas es lo que como –ella le dice_

_Mientras en la casa de Sokka todo es alegría y felicidad._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Aang había llegado a la tribu inmediatamente fue al salón en donde está el rey Arnock._

_- ¡Avatar! Que agradable sorpresa –le dice el rey_

_- Rey Arnock vengo a ponerme a sus órdenes para ayudarle a encontrar a su hija –Aang le dice_

_El rey Arnock se sorprende a lo que vino Aang cuando llega la reina _

_- Avatar muchas gracias, pero nuestra hija no está desaparecida –la reina le dice_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que está escuchando._

_- ¡Cómo! Ella no está ¿desaparecida? – Aang le pregunta_

_- O no verá lo que pasa ella estará escondida por ahí siempre lo hace cuando tiene un berrinche –la reina nuevamente le recalca_

_Aang suspira –bueno si es así no queda más que irme y discúlpenme por mi intervención – él les dice._

_- Avatar espere porque no pasa la noche y mañana con calma sale –el rey le dice y Aang agradece su hospitalidad._

_Aang estaba con appa dándole de comer cuando siente unas vibraciones en eso_

_- ¡Avatar! Soy Yada la nana de Tula – ella le dice_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –Aang le pregunta_

_Yada suspira –Avatar lo que tengo que decirle me lo tiene que jurar –ella le dice_

_Aang se sorprende y arque su ceja a lo que ella le pide –Si ¿Qué está pasando? –nuevamente pregunta_

_- Vera Tula si escapo y no es lo que los reyes le dijeron –ella le dice_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué me está diciendo?_

_- Vera ella escapo porque le arreglaron un matrimonio Avatar se supone que llegaría a la Nación de Fuego, pero no llego, mi petición es que la encuentre y que no la traiga a la tribu –Yada le dice_

_Aang se sorprende - ¿Por qué no desea que la traiga? Este es su hogar –él le dice_

_- Mire por favor no me pregunte cuando llegue el momento le diré toda la verdad, pero ahora no –Yada le dice y sale de ahí, Aang se queda perturbado con lo que Yada le conto._

_-Que será lo que es la verdad, de que verdad habla se dice él cuando se dispone a descansar porque ya tiene que regresar a la Isla del templo y conlleva también a Ciudad Republica. _

_**Gracias dejen sus mensajes.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**** Feliz año a todos mis bendiciones****_

_Aang, casi no durmió por lo que le dijo Yada, que salió antes del amanecer para llegar a la Isla del Templo del Aire, y poder averiguar con Sokka si él sabe algo de Tula._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Aang había llegado a la Isla casi de madrugada, se dispuso a deja a Appa y momo en su establo, cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación cuando sin querer paso por la cripta donde está sepultada su amada Katara, no sabía si entrar o no, ya han pasado varios años que él no ha platicado con ella, cuando toma valor y entra._

_Él suspira - ¡Katara! ¡Amor! Sabes, hace mucho que no platico contigo, ya van para 17-años que no encuentro a mi pequeño ¡amor!, si a nuestra pequeña Kya, -el vuelve a suspirar- ¡Katara!... sabes que hay una chiquilla la hija de los reyes de la tribu del norte, que tiene la misma edad que nuestra pequeña, sabes cuando la veo, siento una alegría, es un sentimiento extraño que no se explicarme, Cariño ¡Te amo! ¡Katara!, siempre serás el amor de mi vida – Aang sale de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos, ahora si se dispone a llegar a su habitación para descansar porque ha sido un largo viaje._

_Ya ha pasado un par de días que Aang está en la isla y los acólitos le han comentado que ya se van a cumplir 18-años de la Fundación de la Isla, que ellos desean organizar una fiesta, invitando a los acólitos y sus familias que desean venir, los que viven en el Templo del Aire del Sur, porque en realidad fueron ellos uno de las primeras familias que primero vivieron en la Isla y ahora ellos viven en el Templo, Aang está de acuerdo y también ha decido invitar a sus amigos aunque para él, fue también el principio de su felicidad con Katara, pero desafortunadamente la dicha le duro poco._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejo.**_

_Aang estaba en su oficina del consejo arreglando uno papales cuando tocan a su puerta en eso_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Cuándo llegaste? –le pregunta Sokka_

_- Hace un par de días, y aquí ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? –él le pregunta _

_Sokka sonríe y se rasca la cabeza - Todo ha estado tranquilo –él le responde_

_Aang se da cuenta como si le está ocultando algo - Sokka sabes que la princesa Tula ¿está desaparecida?_

_Sokka tose y Aang arque su ceja y suspira – Ya lo sabía –le responde_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –Aang le pregunta angustiado._

_- ¡Aang! Tranquilo, Mai le mando un mensaje a Suki diciéndole lo que paso –Sokka le dice y suspira_

_- ¡Pero Sokka! Ella sigue desaparecida –Aang le vuelve a recalcar_

_Sokka suspira – Aang porque no vienes esta noche a cenar a la casa y platicamos tranquilo, acuérdate que al rato entramos a una junta – él le recuerda._

_Aang agacha la cabeza y suspira –Sokka no puedo, sabes que los acólitos desean organizar una fiesta porque ya se van a cumplir los 18-años de la fundación de la Isla –él le comenta._

_Sokka le da una sonrisa – Animo Aang, ven a cenar aunque sea un rato –él lo anima_

_Aang volta a verlo y le sonríe –Bien pero dile a Suki que no haga ¡ciruelas de mar! –él le dice._

_Sokka sonríe –No te preocupes por eso. _

_Aang y Sokka entran a la junta se hace algo larga y tediosa cuando termina Sokka le recuerda a Aang que no se le olvide de ir a cenar con ellos, porque sus niños lo han extrañado, Aang sonríe y le aseguro que estaría ahí para la cena._

_**En la noche casa de Sokka.**_

_La noche llego Sokka y sus niños están impacientes de la llegada de Aang, pero hay otra persona que esta más en su espera, cuando los niños de Sokka lo ven llegar en appa._

_- ¡Tío Aang! –le gritan los niños incluyendo Lin_

_Aang se sorprende que también Lin este con ellos_

_- ¡Niños! ¿Cómo han estado? –Aang les pregunta_

_- Bien tío Aang, -el pequeño Hakota le contesta y sonríe cuando se le acerca la pequeña Lin_

_- ¿Y tu Lin? Aang le pregunta_

_La niña sonríe de oreja a oreja - bien tío Aang, ¿quiero que conozcas a mi hermana? –la niña le dice_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que la niña cuando_

_- ¡Hola! ¡Aang! –le dice Tula_

_El al verla se sorprende que enojado le contesta -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡NIÑA! ¡Tus padres preocupados!, ¡por ti! y tu aquí toda alegre –Aang le dice gritándole_

_Ella empieza a llorar cuando furiosa le dice - ¡NO! ¡No me importa! Yo no regreso a la tribu y si es así lo volvería hacer, me escapare para que nadie me encuentre –ella le dice toda enojada con lagrimas en los ojos, que Aang al verla se le parte el alma como ella se puso_

_- ¡Tula! ¡Hija!, tú no tienes que escapar ya sabes que esta es tu casa nosotros te cuidaremos y protegeremos –Sokka le dice firme y decidido, que Aang se sorprende cómo reacciona, hace mucho que él no lo había visto así._

_Aang suspira y con la cabeza agachada – Bien, bien, pero déjame avisarle a tus padres que tu estas aquí y con bien –él le dice_

_Ella reacciona y alegre corre abrazarlo, cuando Aang siente su abrazo, se sorprende que tiembla, es extraño el sentimiento que él siente que también la abraza cuando él le dice "Kya"._

_Tula se sorprende a lo que él le digo que ella volta a verlo -¿Cómo me dijo? –ella le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que le dijo, que se separa de ella y suspira, la contempla, cuando Suki se les acerca toma a Tula del brazo cuando les dice –Pasen al comedor la cena está servida._

_En el comedor la cena se hizo amena agradable cuando Aang nota que Tula se sirve comida "vegetariana" en eso Sokka y Suki también se dan cuenta y antes de que Aang pregunte ellos carraspea y hacen que Aang cambie el tema preguntándole bien a Tula de su escapada de la tribu_

_Tula suspira al volver a contar la historia pero no le importa - bien si me escape es porque no estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mis padres me arreglaron –ella les dice._

_- Es común en la tribu del norte los arreglos de matrimonios –dice Sokka_

_- si es verdad –Aang también dice_

_- Si eso ya lo sé, pero según mis padres ellos no querían cometer el mismo error que con Yue, por eso cuando a la semana que llego papa del reino tierra me sorprendió. –Tula les dice._

_- Dime hija con ¿quién tus padres arreglaron tu matrimonio? – le dice Suki_

_Tula suspira y hace una mueca de disgusto – es ¡Hancko! El hijo del general Hahn – les dice_

_Sokka se sorprende a lo que Tula dice que pregunta- por casualidad ese ¡Hahn! No era el prometido de tu ¿hermana? – _

_-Sí ese es – Tula le confirma_

_- que bien como quiera él quiere el reino –Sokka dice _

_- A mi no me importa que se quede él con el reino, pero ese Hancko siempre me ha caído mal, nunca me gusto como me miraba –Tula les dice_

_- ¿Qué dices? ¡Tula! –Aang pregunta sorprendido._

_En eso Sokka carraspea que le da a entender a Aang que se calme cuando llega Suki con una tarta de frutas._

_- ¿Qué rico? –dicen los niños_

_Suki parte la tarta de frutas y reparte cuando Tula exclama - ¡Mmmm! ¿Qué rica tarta? Nunca en mi vida había probado algo así –ella dice_

_Y hace que Suki se ruborice_

_- Sabes Tula esta receta es casi de familia – Suki dice_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Suki? –pregunta Aang_

_Suki sonríe – Aang esta misma receta me la dio Katara – ella dice_

_Aang suspira –Si es verdad –él dice y sonríe _

_En el transcurso del la cena se hizo agradable "feliz" que todos se sintieron en "familia" que Sokka a provecho contando una historia de ellos y lo mas que llamo la atención de Tula fue como ellos encontraron a Aang en el iceberg, que hizo que él también se ruborizada con el recuento de su historia y el enamoramiento que tuvo él con Katara que fue amor a primera vista._

_Aang antes de despedirse les recuerda que en una semana es el festejo de la isla y que todos están invitados le recuerda a Tula que él enviara un mensaje a sus padres para que sepan que ella está con Sokka y su familia, Tula asiente se despide de él cuando Sokka se le acerca a Aang antes de que parta a la Isla._

_- Aang no tengas pendiente ella está a salvo con nosotros –Sokka le dice_

_Aang suspira –sabes Sokka si te digiera que cuando ella me abrazo y cuando sentí su aroma creía que era mi "bebe" –él dice_

_Sokka se sorprende y sonríe - Aang ya muy pronto veras que ella aparece, mucho más pronto lo de que te imaginas –él le dice_

_Aang arque su ceja y suspira y con un jip, jip, parte a la isla _

_Como Aang prometió a la mañana siguiente mano un mensaje a la Tribu agua del Norte avisando que su hija la Princesa Tula se encuentra viviendo en la casa del Concejal Sokka en Cuidad Republica._

_Envía el mensaje y espera que no se arme un lio, por no avisar a tiempo que ella está con ellos._

_Pasaron un par de días_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_El rey Arnock estaba sumamente preocupado porque su pequeña hija todavía no ha apresido cuando_

_- Disculpe su majestad pero acaba de llegar este mensaje –le dice un sirviente del palacio_

_- Gracias –le dice el rey_

_El rey abre la carta cuando se sorprende que corre a su habitación donde está su esposa para informarle_

_- ¡Querida!, ¡ya apareció! ¡Nuestra HIJA!- le rey grita de alegría_

_- ¿en dónde? -ella le pregunta_

_- en Ciudad Republica –le contesta_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo en Ciudad republica? -Ella se sorprende_

_- Mira querida ella está viviendo en la casa del concejal Sokka – le responde_

_- ¡pero! ¿Cómo llego? –la reina nuevamente pregunta_

_El rey suspira –mira hay que organizarnos para ir por ella, dile a Yada que se prepare porque también va a ir –le dice él rey_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Dices! ¿Por qué tiene que ir Yada? –la reina le reclama_

_- ¡Mira! Conociéndote mejor que Yada nos acompañe o queras que todo el mundo sepa la ¡verdad! –le dice el rey furioso que a la reina no le queda de otra que aceptar y manda avisar a Yada que Tula apareció que se prepare para acompañarlos a recogerla que cuando Yada hace su maleta incluya algo que cree que ya es hora que todo el mundo sepa la ¡VERDAD!_

_- Si es el momento que todos sepan quien en es verdad "Tula" –se dice Yada y se prepara para zarpar junto con los reyes a Cuidad Republica._

_**Dejen sus mensajes.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_Yada iba decidida a todo _

_**Isla del templo del Aire.**_

_Han pasado varios días y en la Isla del templo, que se está preparando para el festejo de los 18-años de su fundación, Aang ha mandado invitaciones a sus amigos para que asistan, él ha estado alegre porque ha ido a casa de Sokka a cenar, mas porque ha podido convivir mas con Tula y el ha descubierto que ambos tienen cosas similares._

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_**Casa de Sokka.**_

_- ¡Tula! Dime ¿eres maestra agua? –le pregunta Aang_

_Ella sonríe –Si, creo que si, en realidad yo nunca lo he practicado por cuestión de la tribu –ella le responde_

_Aang sonríe – me imagino que tampoco sabes si tienes la habilidad de el arte de la curación –él le vuele a decir_

_- tampoco lo sé –ella nuevamente le responde._

_- tío Aang ¿Por qué tu no enseñas a Tula? –le pregunta Oyagi_

_En eso ambos sonríen._

_- tienes razón –Aang le responde_

_- ¡Tula! Te gustaría aprender ¿agua control? –Aang le pregunta_

_Ella sonríe toda alegre - O sí, claro que sí, me encantaría aprender y también curar–ella le responde_

_Aang suspira –Si te puedo enseñar el agua control pero el arte de la curación eso si no puedo –le dice_

_- ¿Por qué no? –ella pregunta tiste_

_- ¿Por qué?-suspira- Katara ella tenía esa habilidad que yo no tengo-le dice Aang_

_- ¡Ho! –ella dice._

_- O que bien –Les dice Sokka_

_- ¡Sokka! Como ves –Aang le dice_

_En eso Sokka sonríe –Claro quien más tú para enseñarle –él le responde cuando sin querer susurra –tienes derecho a enseñarle si es tu hija._

_Cuando...…._

_- ¡Sokka! ¿Qué dijiste? –Aang le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Sokka traga saliva y voltea a verlo – Nada Aang, nada –le dice él y sale de ahí antes de cometa nuevamente otro comentario._

_Sokka sale se dirige adentrarse a su casa cuando lo llaman_

_- ¡Sokka! –el voltea a ver quien le habla_

_- Si Suki –él le responde_

_Suki se le acerca y lo abraza._

_- Sokka ten más cuidado a lo que dices –Suki le dice_

_Sokka sonríe – Si ya lo sé, pero….. –él le dice_

_- Faltan un par de días para que Aang sepa toda la verdad –Suki le recuerda._

_Sokka sonríe y le da un ligero beso –Si tienes razón en la fiesta le vamos a decir toda la verdad –él le dice y Suki asiente._

_Pasaron el par de día y el día de la fiesta llego._

_**Isla del templo del aire.**_

_El gran día llego. A la fiesta han llegado numerosas personas como los acólitos que viven en el Templo de Aire del Sur que Aang ha decidido recibirlos personalmente._

_- ¡Aang! –le gritan_

_- ¡Shani!, ¡Shama! –Aang les grita._

_Ellos se saludan y abrazan cuando también le grita y se sorprenden más a quienes llegan._

_- ¡Aang! –le grita Chico_

_- ¡Chico! –Aang también le grita en eso ambos se abrazan cuando_

_- Aang, déjame a presentarme a mi esposa –Chico le dice en eso_

_- ¡Lily! ¿Eres tú? –Aang le dice_

_Ella sonríe y también abraza a Aang._

_- Si Aang soy yo –ella le responde_

_- quien iba a pensar que aquella niña que conocí ahora es toda un mujer casada y con uno de mis acólitos –Aang le dice._

_Todos se alegran de versen cuando sin querer._

_- ¡Aang! Dinos ya encontraste a la bebe –le dice Lily_

_Aang suspira y apaga su sonrisa – No Lily todavía no, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto –él le dice cambiando su expresión._

_Todo ha sido alegría que también vinieron Zuko y toda la familia y uno que otro buen amigo de Aang cuando Honora exclama que hace que Aang voltea a ver._

_- ¡Miren! Ahí viene el tío Sokka y Tula_

_Aang abre sus ojos y dice –"Katara" –él se dispone a correr cuando Zuko lo toma del brazo y Aang reacciona a ver que en realidad no era "Katara" sino "Tula" que él se entristece_

_- ¡Aang! No te pongas así es normal, que veas en Tula a "Katara" porque ella se parece, es normal en eso –Zuko le dice cuando él reacciona._

_- ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Zuko! –Aang le pregunta._

_Cuando se le acerca Sokka y los demás en eso Tula al verlo sonríe y también Aang le sonríe que sin querer baja un poco la mirada, en eso Sokka carraspea cuando él iba a decir Tula lo interrumpe._

_- ¿Qué grande es la isla? –Tula pregunta_

_Aang sonríe y en eso él agarra de la mano._

_- Ven Tula, deseo mostrarte el Templo –Aang le dice y sale con ella._

_Los niños también van, pero sus padres los detiene._

_- ¡Sokka! Tú crees que ¿ya es hora? –le pregunta Iroh_

_Sokka sonríe –dejemos que platiquen creo que en realidad él ya lo sabe, pero hay que estar el pendiente para confirmárselo –él responde cuando todos asiente._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? –Honora pregunta_

_- Hija ya pronto lo sabrás –le dice Mai_

_Aang le muestra a Tula todo el lugar que sin querer llega en donde él construyo su "casa"_

_- ¿Quién vive ahí? –Tula pregunta_

_Aang suspira y le da una sonría –esa casa la construí para mi "familia"_

_Tula se sorprende – ¡Familia! –ella le dice_

_- Sí, la construí para mi Familia, para Katara y mis hijos –él suspira- si mi futuro con ellos que mi felicidad duro muy poco- le dice._

_- ¡Ho! –ella dice_

_-sabes Tula aparte de festejar los 18-años de la fundación de la Isla fue exactamente el día que le propuse matrimonio a Katara, es día es también muy especial para mí –Aang le cuenta._

_Tula sonríe -¿Qué romántico? –ella le dice_

_Cuando Aang suspira triste que Tula se da cuenta._

_- ¿deseas platicar de eso? –ella le pregunta_

_Aang le muestra una sonrisa - veras de este día hace exactamente 18-años que le propuse matrimonio de ahí en adelante todo fue felicidad porque 4-meses después, exactamente el día que cumplimos años de novios, nos casamos, fue una boda hermosa maravillosa –suspira- veras se veía tan hermosa como una Diosa, Sabes a Katara le llamaba mi Diosa del Océano –él le dice_

_Tula sonríe -¿Qué más? –ella le dice._

_- veras después de nuestra boda, nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel 2-meses maravillosos uno de los más hermosos –Aang le dice todo sonrojado._

_- ¡Sigue por favor! –Tula le pide_

_Aang sonríe nuevamente –fuimos a mi lugar de infancia al Templo del Aire del Sur, -él se sonroja- y a las pocas semanas que estuvimos ahí escuche la más hermosa palabra que jamás había oído, que quede como un tonto cuando me lo digo –le dice_

_- ¿Qué palabra Aang? –Tula le pregunta_

_Aang suspira y se le salen las lágrimas -¿Qué iba ser Padre?, Tula fue la más hermosa palabra que escuche –él le dice_

_- ¿Qué más? –ella le pregunta curiosa_

_Aang volta a verla y sonríe –Sabes de ahí estaba loco con la alegría de un bebe, si un bebe de mi amor con Katara fue un sueño hecho realidad, sabes yo siempre dese una niña y si se me cumplió pero desafortunadamente, mi bebe nació antes de tiempo, estaba tan angustiado, desesperado, que temía lo peor, Tula, por los espíritus estaba en riesgo la vida de ambas que pensé que también me iba a morir –suspira-pero sucedió un hermoso milagro, ambas sobrevivieron, fue el día mas hermoso de mi vida, Tula, mis dos amores vivas que creía que era un sueño, que no deseaba despertar –él le cuanta y Aang sigue con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando._

_- ¡Aang! Por favor si te lastima no sigues –Tula le dice_

_Aang volta a verla le sonríe –No Tula no sé porque, pero tienes que saber –él le dice nuevamente._

_Tula asiente._

_- Veras, como te decía fue maravilloso saber que ambas Vivian y cuando tuve a mi bebe en mis brazos –el muestra las manos a Tula- ella era tan chiquita, tan pequeñita que mi bebe, cavia en mis manos, Tula, ella cavia en mis manos, su tono de piel, sabes era perfecta, no clara ni oscura –Aang le dice, cuando volta a ver a Tula y la observa bien que ella se da cuenta_

_- Aang como la mía –Tula le dice._

_Aang asiente y continúa._

_- Sabes cuando ella abrió sus ojitos fue a mí, ella me sonrío a mí, cuando abrió sus ojitos eran de color azul claro, como los tuyos ¡Tula! –Aang le dice y cuando él la observa nuevamente se le acerca a Tula._

_Aang abre sus ojos abraza a Tula y le dice "Kya"._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me dijiste? –ella le dice_

_- ¡KYA!, ¡Tula!, Tu eres mi bebe, eres mi pequeño amor, ¡HIJA!- Aang le dice con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Tula queda en shock ante la noticia cuando alguien la jalonea._

_- ¡Aang! Como te atreves andar con esta mocosa –le grita Ojin_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué te pasa? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –él le exige_

_Ojin voltea a ver a "Tula" y le grita._

_- ¡Mugrosa mocosa!, ¿Por qué no te moriste? ¡Junto con tu madre es día!-Ojin grita._

_- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Aang le exige explicación._

_Aang reacciona a las palabras de Ojin que furioso le dice_

_- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡VERDAD!, Fuiste quien quiso matar a Katara y a mi bebe esa tarde –Aang le grita_

_Ojin no sabe qué hacer cuando sin querer ella misma se descubrió, en eso llegan los demás, Tula esta que llora ante la revelación, que Suki la abraza._

_- ¡Dígnenme!, ¡Por favor!, ¿Qué no es cierto? –Tula les dice._

_Aang se le acerca y mira a los demás ellos asienten._

_- ¡Tula! Si es verdad que Aang es tu padre –le dice Sokka._

_Aang volta a verlo y sonríe de oreja a oreja a la respuesta de Sokka, cuando llegan los reyes_

_- ¡Tula! ¡Hija! –le grita la reina_

_- ¡Mama! Dime la ¡verdad! –ella le exige_

_- ¿Qué verdad? ¡Tula! –la reina se sorprende a lo que ella le pregunta_

_- ¿Qué él es mi Padre? –Tula le dice._

_- No, hija como crees, es mentira –la reina le dice._

_Todos quedan sorprendidos a lo que la reina les dice._

_- ¡NO! Mienta su alteza, por favor no más mentiras –gritan_

_Todos voltean a ver quien grito_

_- Su alteza deje de mentir –Yada le dice_

_- ¡Yada!, ¡No! –le grita la reina_

_Yada no le hace caso en eso se dirige a Aang y delante de él abre una caja de su contenido saca algo que al mirarlo él se sorprende._

_- ¡De!, ¡de! ¿De dónde saco usted eso? –Aang le pregunta, le salen las lágrimas cuando todos ven que es su toga bordada con los signos de la tribu agua._

_Yada suspira –lo recogí él día que escuche a los reyes que tenían que quemar ¿algo?, cuando esta prenda al rey se le cayó, yo la recogí y la guarde, ¿Por qué gracias a esta prenda? ¡Tula vive! –ella les dice._

_- ¿Qué como que ella vive? –Aang le exige_

_Yada suspira –verán yo batalle para que comiera y esta prenda fue como magia, porque ella reacciono y quiso comer –ella les dice_

_Aang acaricia su toga se le acerca a Tula pero ella se alega de él. _

_- ¡No! No, tú no puedes ser mi padre –le dice Tula llorando_

_- Hija es la verdad, tu eres mi bebe, el bebe que me robaron y en consecuencia mataron a tu madre ¡Hija mía! –le dice Aang con lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando reacciona todo furioso._

_- ¿Por qué la mataron? –Aang les grita_

_Cuando llega el rey _

_- ¡Es lo justo! ¡Avatar! –le reclama el rey_

_- ¿Qué? –dicen todos._

_- ¿Cómo que es lo justo? –grita Sokka_

_- ¡Sí! Es lo justo si ustedes no hubieran ido a la tribu ella no se habría sacrificado y en consecuencia la nación del fuego nunca hubiera atacado. –le dice la reina_

_Aang furioso grita - ¡entonces es una venganza! –les dice_

_-Tómelo como quieran, nosotros decimos justicia,_

_- ¡Si querían venganza! ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí? –les pregunta Aang_

_- ¿o a mi? -Les grita también Sokka_

_Aang se inclina llorando gritando -¿Por qué la mataron? ¡A ella!, ¿porque a ella? –Aang nuevamente le exige_

_- ¡Avatar! No tuve más remedio que hacerlo porque ella nos reconoció –le dice el rey._

_En eso Aang se pone furioso que sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar, que entra en estado avatar que le gritan._

_- ¡AANG! ¡NO!._

_Aang volta a ver a todos que están asustados cuando reacciona ve a Tula la que más está asustado y recuerda que ella es su amada hija, su pequeña Kya, su otro amor, que poco a poco sus tatuajes se van apagando se tranquiliza suspira y toma valor para lo que viene._

_- ¿Por qué tomaron a mi hija? –Aang les pregunta pero con calma_

_El rey se le acerca -¿Quién mas tenía el derecho de ocupar el lugar de Yue? ¿Qué la hija del "Avatar" y de la gran maestra Katara? Ella tiene ese derecho- le dice_

_- ¡Entonces ustedes no son mis padres! –le pide Tula_

_La reina se le acerca la abraza_

_- ¡No! –le dice la reina_

_Todos quedan atónicos con la revelación de la reina que para rematar llegan más personas._

_- ¿Qué buenos que estas aquí? Ahorita nos vamos a la tribu a casarnos –le exige Hancko_

_- Ella no se va a casar contigo –le dice Aang molesto._

_- ¿Qué? –le responde Hancko_

_Cuando llega el padre de él exigir los derechos._

_- Claro que ellos se van a casar es lo que me prometió el rey- Hahn le dice firme_

_- ¿Qué te prometió sabandija? –le grita Sokka_

_Hahn reacciona a lo que dijo y dice la verdad_

_- Yo ayude al rey a matarle –él confiesa_

_Aang lo toma del cuello -¿Por qué la mataste? Si ella era mi vida –le exige Aang_

_Hahn se suelta suspira –veras no me quedo de otra porque ella nos reconoció, y aparte era también mi venganza por lo de Yue –le dice._

_Sokka reacciona furioso que lo toma a golpes que hace que se aleje de él, cuando llega Toph con su esposo y varios de la jefatura de policía._

_-bien están todos ustedes detenidos por secuestro y muerte –les dice Toph._

_- ¿Qué? -Dicen los reyes incluyendo a Hahn._

_Se llevan a todos incluyendo a Yada, ella solamente como testigo de la verdad, Tula queda nuevamente en shock que ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, Aang el tampoco sabe como acercarse a su hija que mejor ha decidido alejarse un poco._

_Pasaron unos día Tula se ha quedado en la casa de Sokka, ella no ha querido hablar con nadie incluyendo a su Padre "Aang"_

_Y el gran día del juicio llego._

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_**Concejo de Justicia.**_

_A los reyes incluyendo Hahn se les está pidiendo la pena máxima, a Ojin, Zuko ha pedido su extradición para condenarla por intento de muerte._

_Cuando….._

_- Bien Avatar ¿queremos saber que dice usted? –le pregunta un concejal del reino tierra._

_Aang suspira se levanta - de que sirve que hable si nunca me van a regresar a mi amada Katara y todo estos años que no he tenido a mi hija, digemnen –él les dice._

_- Aang te entendemos, pero queremos que nos apoyes en esto-le dice Sokka_

_- Sokka soy el "Avatar" no justiciero, según soy el que trae la paz y la tranquilidad, si me asegurarías que también acepte su condena diem tu, ellos me devolverían a tu hermana y todo este tiempo que no he tenido a mi hija conmigo, dime tu me lo asegurarías –Aang le dice firme._

_Sokka agacha la cabeza –no Aang desgraciadamente eso no se puede. –él le contesta._

_- ves de que sirve todo si todavía en realidad no tengo a mi hija –Aang le dice a Sokka con sentimiento que ambos se abrazan._

_- tienes razón en eso Aang, tienes razón –le dice él._

_Cuando llega un mensajero…._

_- Disculpen señores del concejo cava de llegar esta carta –les dice._

_Una miembro del reino fuego abre la carta y dice –es una petición de los sabios de la Tribu del Norte piden la extradición de los reyes, incluyendo su general Hahn, también a Yada y que la princesa Tula que se presente –él los dice_

_Todos quedan atónicos con la noticia._

_- ¿Por qué mi hija tiene que ir? –Aang le dice._

_- no lo sé Aang –le responde el concejal de la nación de fuego._

_Aang suspira Sokka lo toma de su hombro_

_- deja yo hablare con ella, pero nosotros también iremos a la tribu –dice Sokka_

_- Claro que yo también iré, tengo que estar con mi hija, aunque ella no desea verme ni hablarme –dice Aang._

_Sokka prepara todo, habla con Suki para que lo acompañe y ayude a Tula en todo, los niños se quedaran en la isla del templo con los acólitos incluyendo a Lin._

_Zuko también ira con ellos junto con Iroh pero Mai y Honora ella no iran y antes de despedirse de Tula Mai habla con ella._

_- ¡hija! Recuerda que en la nación del fuego tienes tu casa –le dice Mai_

_- gracias…. Tía Mai –ella le dice medio sonreír._

_- Tula hija –ella la invita a que se sienten- hija te diré algo aunque te duela en el fondo tu sabes que él es tu padre, el siempre, óyeme bien, Aang nunca dejo de buscarte, para él, tu eres todo, te voy a confesar algo pero espero que no me lo tomes mal-Mai le dice_

_- ¿Qué tía? –Tula pregunta._

_- no puedes negar que eres hija de Aang como una vez dijo Sokka cuando tenias pocas semanas de vida nomas te faltaba los tatuajes para decir que ere él pero en niña –Mai le dice_

_Tula sonríe –Si_

_- Mira esta el caso de Honora ella se parece a mí, pero tiene el carácter de enojona y corajuda de su padre pero eso si un corazón de oro como su abuelo Iroh –Mai le dice _

_- Si usted lo dice –Tula le dice al verla_

_- hija como quieras tienes el espíritu de los dos tanto de tu madre como el de tu padre eso eres tú, una mitad de agua y aire –Mai le dice, se despide de Tula dándole un beso y recordándole que tiene que escribirse más a menudo porque si son familia de verdad._

_Y con eso pensamiento ella junto con los demás toman el barco que los llevara a la tribu agua del norte._

_El viaje a la tribu del norte se hizo en barco y antes de llegar a la tribu, Aang toma el valor de se acerca al camarote de Tula para hablar con ella._

_- ¡hija!, ¡hija!, ¿por favor? ¡Ábreme! ¡Deseo platicar contigo! –le pide Aang._

_Ella no abre ni dice nada, pero Aang sabe que ella está ahí._

_- ¡Hija! Yo se que estas ahí en la entrada de tu camarote te deje algo, que me gustaría que lo tuvieras ¡hija!-Aang le dice._

_En eso Aang se aleja un poco Tula abre su puerta y recoge lo que él le dejo, en eso nuevamente Aang se acerca para decirle ¿qué es?_

_- ¡Hija! Somos nosotros, tu mami, yo y tú en mis brazos, sabes, tenias un par de semanas de nacida, bebe, hija mía, lo otro es una toga sabes Kya, digo Tula es siempre tu mami te la pondría para que te durmieras yo a ella la hacía enojar diciéndole que tu no podías vivir sin tu papi, como tu papi nunca mi amor podría vivir sin ti, hija eres todo lo que tengo, eres el único recuerdo de tu madre hija de mi alma. Sabes hija no deseo que te sientas mal, pero tu mami iba a tener otro bebe, si cariño ibas a tener un hermanita, o hermanito pero desafortunadamente nunca lo conocimos hija mía. –Aang le dice pero ella nunca Salí domas espera haber que pasa cuando lleguen a la tribu._

_Tula estaba escuchando todo lo que Aang le decía ella se tapo su boca para no tirar el llanto, cuando se calmo contemplo bien la fotografía y acaricio la Toga suspirando._

_-si recuerdo, más bien siento ¿Por qué nos tuvieron que separarnos? –ella se dice..._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Llegaron a la tribu y desembarcaron inmediatamente en la salón del palacio se invoco a las personas que se pidieron, como juez están presente los sabios de la tribu del norte como varios generales._

_-Bien ya sabemos lo que los reyes les hicieron, más bien lo que le hicieron Avatar –le dice uno de los sabios._

_- condenamos a los reyes más bien destituimos su reinado, como el general Hahn es destituido de su puesto, a Yada, se le perdona, por qué en realidad ella no hizo nada malo, al contrario. –dice uno de los generales de la tribu._

_- ¡Princesa Tula! Queremos que usted siga con su título de princesa y se le corone como reina de la tribu agua del norte –dice uno de los sabios._

_Tula queda en shock ante el nombramiento._

_- ¡Avatar! Usted ya oyó el veredicto de nosotros los sabios, queremos que su hija se quede en nuestra tribu aunque ella no lleve sangre real, ella como quiera es una princesa por ser hija suya y de la maestra Katara._

_Aang se levanta suspira y voltea a ver a Tula._

_- señores y personas aquí presente yo dejo eso decisión a mi hija, lo que ella decida yo lo aceptare –Aang les dice en eso voltea para ver a su hija –Hija mía quiero que sepas que respetare la decisión que tu tomes pero deseo que sepas que para cualquier momento estaré para ti, recuerda que tienes tu hogar en la Isla del Templo del Aire yo siempre estar para ti, porque te amo. –Aang le dice y sale del salón sin decir más._

_Tula no sabe que decir y ve a su padre salir del salón._

_- Señores, sabios del la tribu me permitirían pensarlo –Tula les pide_

_Los sabios asienten a su petición. _

_Yada no se quedo en la tribu porque Toph le pidió que si aceptaba en ser la niñera de Lin y ella acepto, Sokka y Suki le digiero lo mismo que Aang y todos salieran en el primer barco a Ciudad Republica. Zuko le recordó que no se olvidara de ellos tanto como Iroh le recuerda que ellos son su familia y también zarparon a la Nación del Fuego._

_Tula fue al manantial en donde está el oasis de los espíritus, medito recapacito y tomo un acuerdo, ella hace una pequeña junta con los sabios de la tribu como los generales y comandantes presentes._

_- Señores estoy honrada con su petición pero les entrego el titulo que me han otorgado porque en realidad mi alma y mi corazón nunca perteneció a la tribu deseo que ustedes escojan a una digna persona que los reine porque yo no me merezco ese honor –ella les dice y sin decir más sale de ahí toma un barco sin decir a nadie._

_Los sabios y generales están de acuerdo con la petición de Tula y acepta que ella no desea ser princesa ni reina de su tribu._

_Se manda una resolución de la respuesta de Tula a las Naciones, del Reino Tierra, del Fuego y claro Ciudad Republica._

_Pasaron unos días en llegar al Concejo de Ciudad Republica la resolución de la tribu, Sokka está feliz con la decisión que tomo su sobrina, Aang no quiso saber qué decisión tomo su hija que pidió unos días estar en la Isla porque desea partir al Templo del Aire del Sur porque desea estar una temporada ahí en ese lugar._

_**Isla del templo del aire.**_

_Aang estaba en la cripta platicando con Katara lo que estaba pasando._

_- Amor sabes a pesar de todo estoy feliz porque gracias a ti puede encontrar a nuestra hija –el suspira- bueno Kya, bueno Tula, como sea su nombre estoy feliz a pesar de todo, Katara voy a estar una temporada en el Templo del Aire del Sur, yo nunca me olvidare de ti, menos estando el en templo del sur cariño , -él se sonroja- todavía recuerdo nuestra luna de miel Katara, si la recuerdo como si fuera un dulce sueño que desgraciadamente tuve que despertar. –Aang le dice, sale de la cripta cuando…._

_- ¡PAPA!, ¡PAPA! –gritan_

_Aang voltea a ver cuando…_

_- ¡Papa!, ¡Hola papa! –Tula le dice_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que corre hacia ella, se abrazan cuando nuevamente le dice Tula -¡PAPA! _

_- Dilo otra vez –le pide Aang_

_- Papa, papa, papa –Tula le responde_

_Aang se le salen las lágrimas - que hermoso se oye de tu voz hija –él le dice_

_- Papa, soy Kya –ella le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué digites? ¡Hija! –él le pregunta_

_- Soy Kya tu hija no Tula –ella le responde._

_Aang de un salto grande de alegría que todos los acólitos salen._

_- ¡Miren! ya llego me pequeña Kya a casa –Aang les grita._

_Todos los acólitos le felicitan y saludan cuando Kya pregunta_

_- Papa ¿Quién esta hay?_

_Aang sonríe –Hija tu mami, ella está en esta cripta ¿te gustaría verla? –le pregunta_

_Kya asiente entran los dos - ¡Mami! Ya estoy en casa –ella le dice_

_Cuando ambos siente un aire cálido con un ligero beso en sus mejillas y un aroma a flores _

_- Papa ¿Qué fue eso? –Kya le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe – Hija fue tu mami –le contesta._

_Pasa la tarde los acólitos mandan a llamar a todos porque la pequeña hija del Avatar Aang y de la Maestra Katara está por fin en casa, que están organizando una pequeña celebración por su llegada, cuando Aang va al acantilado ver el atardecer en eso su hija se le acerca._

_- ¿Qué pasa papa? –Kya le pregunta_

_El volta a verla le sonríe y la abraza –Sabes mi pequeña Kya, mi pequeño amor, así te decía y te seguiré diciendo porque tú eres eso para mí–le acaricia su mejilla – cuando te vi la primera vez sentí una alegría una emoción, que mi corazón vibro, sabes al principio creí que era amor, pero si es amor, mi pequeña Kya, pero un amor que siente un padre por su hija. –Aang le dice._

_Kya le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla –Si papa, discúlpame yo también sentí lo mismo, si me dolió, porque creía que estaba enamorada de ti, pero si lo estoy pero es el sentimiento que una hija siente pos su padre.-ella le dice._

_Aang la abraza mas –Sabes eso mi pequeño amor se llama el llamado de la sangre y si es verdad cuando la sangre llama._

_Kya asiente __**– Si papi es eso cuando la sangre llama.**_

_**FIN.**_

_**COMENTARIOS DEJEN SUS MENSAJES.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos que han seguido esta historia, quisiera saber si les gusto el final, aunque tenía en mente otro final alternativo que me gustaría publicarlo, pero deseo saber su opinión.**_

_**Gracias de antemano.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

"_**CUANDO LA SANGRE LLAMA"**_

_**FINAL ALTERNATIVO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN.**_

_Aang estaba contemplando el atardecer._

_-Papi ¿Qué haces? –el voltea a ver que le habla Kya_

_Aang sonríe – viendo el atardecer mi pequeño amor –él le dice._

_Kya sonríe Aang le extiende su brazos para abrazarla._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Papi!-Kya le pregunta._

_Aang suspira y le sonríe –Sabes ¡Hija!, cuando te vi la primera vez, sentí en mi corazón, una alegría que me sentía vivo, Sabes si es amor lo que siento por ti mi pequeño amor, pero es el amor que un Padre siente por su hija y eso Kya es el llamado de la sangre, ¿Por qué es verdad? ¡Cuando la sangre llama! –él le dice_

_Kya sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla – Sí, Papi también eso sentí cuando te conocí que al verte me enamore de ti, pero si es amor porque te amo, como una hija ama a su ¡Padre! y__** Si papi es eso cuando la sangre llama.**_

_Ambos sonríen cuando alguien los llama_

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les grita Sokka_

_Ellos voltean y sonríen al verlo -¡Tío! ¡Sokka! Estamos viendo el atardecer –le dice Kya_

_Sokka sonríe-vengan a la cena que casi todos estamos –les dice él_

_Aang se va junto con Kya abrazados porque no desea separarse de ella, cuándo llegan a la pequeña cena que organizaron los acólitos porque por fin esta la pequeña Kya en casa._

_- Y bien ¡Papi! Todavía está tu invitación para vivir contigo ¿aquí en la isla? –ella le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡Claro Kya!, acuérdate que aquí está tu casa –él le dice_

_- Primero tendrás que comprar una cama para ¡la Bebe azúcar! ¿Por qué me imagino que en su cuna ella no cabra –Toph le dice._

_Aang sonríe se rasca la cabeza –Si es verdad Kya primero tendré que comprar muebles para tu recamara –él le responde_

_Kya sonríe – No te preocupes por eso ¡Papi! Mientras estemos juntos en donde sea –ella le dice._

_Aang se les salen las lágrimas a lo que su hija le dice._

_- No puedes negar que eres ¡Hija del la reina del azúcar! –Toph le dice._

_En eso todos se ríen cuando Kya arque su ceja._

_- ¿Cómo tía Toph? Kya le pregunta._

_- Hija lo que Toph quiere decir que tienes un gran corazón como tu Mami-Aang le dice._

_Kya volta a verlos y todos asiente._

_La cena casi terminó que todos se fueron a su casa Kya se va a quedar en la casa de Sokka mientras él arregla su casa._

_- ¡Sokka! Te la encargo –le dice Aang_

_- Aang no tengas pendiente por ella, ya sabes que mañana Kya va al Isla porque desea ayudarte con el arreglo –Sokka le dice._

_Aang y Sokka se despiden mientras el sale de la casa de Sokka en appa para regresar a la isla, él todavía no cree que su bebe está con él después de casi 17-años sin tenerla solamente lamenta que su amada Katara no esté con ellos, en eso con tanta Alegría que trae ánimos de entra a su casa para arreglar y limpiar un poco, entra temeroso porque hace mucho no entra a su "casa" que se anima, llega hasta en donde está su habitación que compartía con su amada, abre y ve que todo está como él lo dejo, hasta la cuna sigue en el mismo sitio, se dispone abrir la puerta del balcón para que los reflejos de la luna iluminen un poco mas y contempla la luna " luna llena"._

_- ¡Yue!, sabes nunca me disculpe contigo ¿por lo que paso en la tribu? ¡Perdóname! Te lo pido, en una parte tus padres tienen la razón, si nosotros nunca hubiéramos ido, tu nunca tu hubieras ¡Sacrificado!, y en consecuencia la nación del fuego tampoco hubiera atacado, ¡Perdóname! Te lo pido, yo daría mi vida para que tu no sacrificaras tu vida aunque eso tendría que nunca Katara y yo nunca estuviéramos juntos y en consecuencia nuestra hermosa hija jamás hubiera nacido, pero como los monjes dicen lo que paso ayer no lo podemos cambiar solamente el hoy._

_Aang sale de su balcón y dirigirse hacia su cama ve la cuna de Kya y saca lo que hay adentro y sonríe -¡El peluche de mi bebe! –él dice, se recuesta en su cama y se queda dormido. Cuando una luz brillante le cala en sus parpados que no desea abrirlos._

_- ¡Aang!, ¡Aang!... ¡Cariño!... ¡Despierta! –le hablan_

_El suspira abre sus ojos sonríe -¡Katara! ¡Amor! –le dice_

_Katara sonríe – Vamos ¡Aang! Despierta –ella le dice._

_Aang la trae hacia ella la besa, ella responde sus beso son cálidos húmedos vivíos que la trae más hacia su cuerpo que el empieza a besarla por su cuello, por su hombro cuando._

_- ¡Aang! –Katara le dice_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Amor! –Aang le responde._

_Katara suspira –Aang se te va hacer tarde irte con ¡Zuko! Ella le dice._

_Cuando Aang abre sus ojos a lo que acaba de escuchar._

_- ¡Katara! ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Aang le pregunta._

_Katara sonríe y le da un ligero beso -¿Qué se te hace tarde? –ella le responde._

_- ¡Katara! ¿Digites? ¡ZUKO! –él le pregunta._

_- ¡Sí! Aang ¡Zuko!, es lo que dice la carta que tienes una junta importante con él ¿por eso no nos vas a llevar? –Katara le responde._

_En eso Aang salta de su cama y empieza a gritar de alegría._

_- ¡Todo! ¿Fue una pesadilla? ¡Una horrible! ¡PESADILLA! –el grita_

_Katara lo ve y arque su ceja - ¡Aang!, ¡Aang! Tranquilízate porque vas a despertar a Kya –ella le dice._

_Aang se para se sorprende a lo que Katara le dice, que se dirige hacia su cuna y ve a su pequeño amor dormidita en su cunita, el la carga, le da un beso en su frente, voltea a ver a Katara y le recorre lágrimas._

_- ¡Aang! ¿Qué pasa? –Katara le pregunta asustada._

_Aang se sienta en su cama y con un brazo trae hacia él a Katara y en el otro sostiene a su bebe y las besa,_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Qué pasa cariño? –Katara nuevamente le pregunta._

_Aang sonríe – Nada amor, solamente fue una horrible pesadilla, pero creo que me perdonaron_

_Katara arquea su ceja - ¡Deseas! ¿Contármelo? –ella le pregunta._

_- ¡Después! ¡Amor!, después, ahora déjame estar con ustedes –Aang le dice._

_- ¡Pero! ¡Aang! ¿Tú junta con Zuko? –Katara le pregunta_

_Aang sonreí – sabes mejor mañana nos vamos –el le dice_

_- ¡Aang! ¿Nos vamos? –ella le pregunta_

_- Si Katara nos vamos, no pienso dejarlas ni un momento no puedo vivir sin ustedes nunca lo dudes de eso –Aang le dice._

_Katara sale de su habitación deja a Aang con Kya mientras ella hace el desayuno cuando tocan a su puerta._

_- ¡Sokka! –Katara le habla_

_- Dime ya está listo Aang para su ¿viaje? –Sokka le pregunta._

_- Ven Sokka siéntate –ella lo invita_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta_

_- no lo sé de repente dijo cosas que lo perdonaron, y ahora desea que nosotras vallábamos con él a la nación del fuego, pero haciendo franca no deseo quedarme aquí en la Isla aunque Aang te pidió que tu estuvieras al pendiente de nosotras, Sokka –le dice Katara._

_- ¡Sokka! –le habla Aang y en sus brazos trae a la pequeña Kya_

_Sokka sonríe - ¡Aang! Me estaba contando Katara que hoy no te vas a ir hoy sin mañana y ¿te las piensas llevar? –le dice él_

_- Sokka lo que pasa –suspira y voltea a ver a Katara cuando ella le quita a la niña._

_-déjame llevármela ya es hora de dale de comer y así ustedes pueden hablar. –les dice Katara._

_Aang sonríe y agradece a su amada, Sokka le da un ligero beso a su sobrina - ¡Ahora sí! ¿Qué pasa Aang?-le pregunta Sokka arqueando su ceja._

_Aang invita a Sokka a sentarse y le empieza a platicar todo su sueño, como el estado fuera aprovechan para robarle a la niña y en consecuencia a eso mataron a Katara y tuvieron que pasar casi 17-años para encontrar a su hija y que los reyes de la tribu del norte la tenían por vénganse de el por lo de Yue._

_Aang voltea a ver a Sokka y lo ve queda en shock con lo que él está contando._

_- y bien Sokka ¿Qué opinas? –le pregunta Aang._

_Sokka se rasca la cabeza – Oye no sé qué decirte, tu eres el Avatar, pero como si fue una revelación extraña, pero si es verdad en algo Aang, si nosotros no hubiéramos ido a buscarles un maestro agua y en consecuencia a ello la nación del fuego no hubiera atacado Yue no se hubiera sacrificado –le dice él._

_En ambos se abrazan y se despiden y le recuerda que mañana parten a la nación de fuego que tomara el sueño como un aviso._

_Sokka asiente y se despide de él._

_En el transcurso del día Aang hablo con los acólitos de los cambios de planes, Shani le dice que no tenga pendiente, llega la noche todo arreglado para su partida, en eso Aang estaba en su balcón._

_- ¡Aang! ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces? –Katara le pregunta._

_Aang voltea y al verla ella trae a su bebe en su brazos el extiende para que se la pase._

_- si amor ven con papi –le dice él a su niña._

_La niña sonríe al escuchar su voz y el acerca también a su amada para besarla._

_- ¿Qué pasa? –Katara le pregunta._

_Aang suspira –Sabes Katara que el llamado de la sangre pesa –le dice él_

_Katara arque su ceja Aang sonríe -¿Cómo es eso? ¡Aang! –ella nuevamente pregunta._

_- ¿Qué la sangre llama? ¡Katara!, Que puede más el llamado de la sangre._

_Katara todavía no entiende a lo que se refiera Aang y no desea volver a preguntarle, Aang sonríe y agradece a los espíritus y a Yue por la nueva oportunidad que le han dado, en volver a recuperar su vida con sus dos amores._

_Que pudo más el perdón que la venganza del destino._

_**Gracias a todos por comentar y dejar sus mensajes.**_

_**Como quiera me gustaría que me dejaran sus mensajes, comentarios a esta historia.**_

_**Mil gracias de antemano. **_


End file.
